Words Can be Broken, But Promises Are Forever
by Broken Perceptions
Summary: Trust me; I promise to keep you safe and protect you. No matter what happens."
1. Chapter 1: Starstrukkk

The air was moist and stale as I exited the library, the dark hues of cobalt contaminating the sky as day gradually withered into night. My 6 o'clock algebra class had finally ended after two excruciating hours of quadratics, and it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that mentally, I was drained. How anyone could've surmised that an evening college math class was a magnificent idea, was beyond my level of comprehension. However, regardless of my opinion, the class was a required one, and bitterly did I have no choice but to wearily surrender to the nasally, monotone voice of my instructor. God, you know, for all the benefits such as freedom and independence in college, there were some equally horrid downsides.

Ah well, beggars can't be choosers right?

I was a 19 year old girl that was a half an hour away from my suburban home, and living in the small metropolis of Louisville. If under aged drinking at hidden dorm parties and hours of tediously slaving away to homework couldn't get me to act my age, nothing would. Speaking of which…

_That damn bastard gave me 85 algebra problems…. I'm gonna be up all night!!_

My broad shoulders drooping in melancholy, I heaved a defeated sigh and began the ten minute walk back to the dorm building.

_Who knows? Maybe some intelligence will bitch slap me in the face and get me through this ridiculousness._

_ …… Hahaha, yeah right, who the hell am I kidding?_

I was roused from my musings abruptly by a loud, piercing scream. Immediately I stopped and looked about hastily, my eyes scrutinizing every shadowed nook and cranny of my surroundings. When the agonized shriek bellowed once more, I was able to quickly trace the sound from the back alley behind the library. Without hesitation, I began sprinting toward the area in an effort to provide aide.

_What the fuck am I doing? I'm no fighter! A couple years of Billy Blanks Tae-Bo tapes may have taught me how to round house kick, but I'm no hero! This is suicide!_

Despite rationalities chiding, I kept my pace and course toward the alley. You may call it insanity, or perhaps even bravery, however, I'd been raised to never neglect one in need, especially if the circumstances involved danger. Because if you walked away from someone in peril, you'd might as well be the one that finished them off with the pull of the trigger. It was purely asinine, nonetheless, cruel. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached the far end of the building and rounded the corner; my eyes observing two figures obscured by darkness in front of a dumpster.

By the vague light framing their bodies, I could identify a female and a male. The woman was tall and thin, with some musculature in her arms and legs. Her hair was a gorgeous weave of layered, pink hued strands, with the ends concluding in small curls that rested over her right shoulder. Though I couldn't identify the color of her eyes, I could distinguish them as a vibrant conjuration of some sort of color; for even in the dark crevasse of Louisville's back streets, they appeared to glow in defiance and determination.

As for the male however, he was hunched over and coiled at her feet. Slight groans radiated from his busty frame, and as he writhed upon the concrete, realization dawned upon me.

_The screaming was from that man… so that means…_

Horrified, my gazed shifted back toward the woman, whose menacing eyes, to my dismay, had become aware of my presence. Pivoting on her heels, body poised, I acknowledged that I was now possibly her next victim.

_OH SNAP!! TIME TO MAKE LIKE A BITCH AND RUN!!_

Though instinct demanded I flee, my body couldn't find the audacity to move. This woman's mere glare was enough to bring me to my knee's and beg for mercy, especially since her incredible strength was very much apparent from the man foiled at her toes.

Unfortunately, my frantic thoughts had given her the element of opportunity, for in the instance that I'd blinked, she was upon me. Clutching the hem of my Cross Country hoodie tightly, my frail body was heaved upward and propelled toward the nearest wall; the anguished waves of pain due to the sudden impact pulsing through my body disregarded, once I felt the cool kiss of steel upon my throat.

_Well ain't this a bitch? Try to go and help someone, and this is what happens…._

"W-w-wait!!" I pleased hoarsely, the pressure the blade allotted to my throat nearly constricting me.

"Please! Don't kill me!!!"

Cerulean eyes, with the faintest taint of emerald, narrowed toward me.

"I'm the one who does the talking." she retorted, and I could feel the blades edge slightly pinch my skin.

"Tell me, who are you!? Why are you here!?"

My hands traveled upward and clasped her wrist, attempting in vain wrench free of her grasp.

"M-my name is Cadence." I replied weakly, tears hazing my eyes as the pain on my throat appeared to intensify by the second.

"I go to school here, and I'd just got out of class when I heard the screaming. I came to help, I swear!!"

Amazingly, the applied pressure alleviated slightly, with the smallest of smiles coiling her lips.

"That's rather noble of you, and reckless." she spoke, her tone disproving.

"You'll get yourself killed that way."

_If only I could point out the irony of those words to this situation…_

I managed a vague laugh and nodded meekly.

"P-perhaps I have a death wish." I whimpered through clenched teeth. She hadn't found my sarcastic remark amusing, however, and had reinforced her weight upon the blade, once more strangling me.

"Ahhh!! Damn it!! W-why'd you attack that man?! What'd he do to you!?"

"He attacked me." she answered simply, as if what she'd done was completely justifiable.

"I was minding my own business and checking out my environment, when that idiot jumped out at me."

"Y-you're in downtown Louisville, in an alley. Of course you'd get jumped!!"

Acknowledgment appeared to resonate in her eyes as they widened.

"Louisville? Is that what this place is?" she whispered to herself rhetorically, and upon the confusion eclipsing her features, I took advantage of the distraction.

Though my upper chest and shoulders were incapacitated by her arm, my legs were free and still usable. With a grunt, I swiveled my legs upward and, by situating my chucks upon her stomach, kicked her away with all the strength I could muster.

She gasped in surprise and stumbled slightly, yet she was quite agile and able to regain her composure effortlessly.

Meanwhile, I groaned in agony and clutched my throat, the minutes of asphyxiation resulting in dizziness as I slid down the wall warily.

"I have to give you credit, you're clever." I heard her speak, and I nearly gagged once more upon the fact that she was, oddly, complimenting me.

"I suppose you're more use to me alive anyhow."

Upon this, the blood drained from my complexion as I paled.

"You… you were gonna kill me!?" I stuttered in horror, the clasp of my hand upon my throat tightening defensively.

She nonchalantly shrugged her broad shoulders.

"You are a witness, you know what I'm capable of." she responded.

"Whose to know even now, that you won't rat me out?"

My brow coiled as my gaze descended from her frame. She certainly did have a point. Technically, she had assaulted me, and had even contemplated murdering me to cover her tracks. However, even if I did turn to the authorities, it was quite clear that her original intentions were of self-defense due to the circumstances surrounding the situation. Furthermore, it was a known fact in Louisville that bums approached people constantly for some spare change to substantiate their poverty, crippled lives . And since a majority are turned away or shunned, it's understandable that some, unfortunately, would resort to violence in order to get by.

It'd be pointless and absurd anyhow to make this woman my enemy . She appeared to be more lost than evil and vicious, and probably had reacted as such due to bewilderment combined with fear. Perhaps some light banter back in my dorm could straighten these issues out?

"I-I'm not gonna rat you, there'd be no reason to." I replied after my contemplative silence, and I could feel her eyes analyzing me cautiously.

"You were in the right, since it was self-defense. Just don't choke me again with your knife and we'll be good. Promise."

Hesitance was easily detectable in her eyes, yet she complied with a firm nod.

"Very well. As you wish." she spoke, and just as she'd agreed, sheathed her weapon in a pouch that loosely clung to the fabric of her shirt on her back.

Relief flowed through my veins upon seeing the dismissal of her blade, and with renewed confidence and security, I situated myself back upon my feet.

"Well, now that pointy objects have been removed, lets try this again, shall we?" I spoke sincerely and extended my hand toward her.

"I'm Cadence. You are?"

She scrutinized my hand for a few minutes, perhaps debating whether or not I was trustworthy, before corresponding to my gesture and clasping my hand firmly.

"Lightning. My name is Lightning."

_Lightning? Isn't that the equivalent of Gwyneth Paltrow naming her kids Apple and Moses? _

I chuckled inwardly upon my musings and merely shook my head. Perhaps it'd be best not to voice my opinion regarding her name…

Upon observing her bewildered gaze, my complexion flushed as I grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, do you have anywhere to go?"

Lightning chose to disregard my earlier questionable behavior and gazed behind her to a spot on the other side of the dumpster.

"I planned to merely sleep back here." she responded, resulting in my jaw to nearly shatter upon gapping in shock.

"You mean out here, in the alley, where you just got jumped!?" I demanded incredulously.

"Would sleeping in the dumpster be wiser?" she responded, and I swore I could feel the veins rousing and exploding in my temples.

"HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING OUT HERE!!!" I bellowed, and I witnessed Lightning visibly stiffen from my outburst.

Quickly acknowledging that I'd perhaps offended or frightened her, I collectively gathered myself and tried again.

"What I meant to say was, it'd be very unwise to sleep out here, alone." I clarified calmly, and the tension once apparent eased away at my rational, soothing tone.

"It's dangerous. Whose to say you won't get mugged again? You might as well stay with me."

"I can protect myself perfectly fine." Lightning countered, sounding rather offended.

"This is true, however, it'd just be better to stick with me. Besides, you said so yourself that I'm more use to you alive anyways right? Might as well be with me so I can point you in the right direction."

She said nothing, yet I could tell that I'd been victorious in this debate, which astoundingly, filled me with some pride. Lightning may have owned my ass when it came to fighting, but it was clear to tell which one of us was the better negotiator; an attribute, I realized, that would be greatly useful during my time in her company.

"Ookie dookie, now that that's settled, lets get going!" I spoke cheerfully, and pivoting on my heels, began to walk away from the alley with her obediently in tow.

"Where exactly do you live again?" she asked, her pace falling into step with my own as her eyes appeared to swivel about the environment around us.

"As I said before, I go to college here." I answered.

"I live in the dorms down here since I'm away from home. We'll be there in a few minutes, it's really not that far."

"And no one would be able to harm us?" she demanded once more, and beneath the tone of caution, I could sense slight fear.

"No… why? Are you in any sort of legal trouble?" I responded, my brow quirking in concern as I could perceive her exasperated and weary contorted features.

Lightning bit her lip before gradually meeting my gaze.

"Let's just say you could be in danger by just helping me…" she replied, her strained voice barely above a whisper.

A chill resonated through my body upon her words, and for a mere instant, I contemplated withdrawing my services to her and simply removing myself from the situation. However, as convenient and easy as that'd be to do, morally, I knew it would be wrong. Lightning did need me, and I couldn't leave her to fend for herself. Furthermore, if she was indeed in danger, I couldn't allow her to be left at the mercy of Louisville's desolate streets, where no one would arise to aide her distressed cries for help. She'd die in a matter of days from the cold and bitter weather, nonetheless, bullets from a few gang related thugs.

I had to help her, and had already agreed to regardless; I couldn't betray my word now.

"You starting to regret helping me already?" Lightning's teasing voice mocked, which as a result, had roused me from my mental deliberation.

I heaved a weary sigh and shook my head defiantly.

"Nope. I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not." I replied confidently, and out of the corner of my eye, had noticed a gratified smile grace her lips.

"Besides, I've been through worse. Its no problem to help out anyhow. I could use the company."

Though it wasn't loud, the quietest and sincerest breath of a thank you escaped her lips, her eyes glowing in appreciation. I merely responded with an sincere smile as the dorms loomed closer on the horizon; the last day of my peaceful life ticking away with the incoming dusk.


	2. Chapter 2: Where The Lines Overlap

"This is it!" I bellowed, allowing Lightning into my room first before I followed suit and closed the door.

It'd been a miracle that the front desk worker had been missing in action, for if not, I would've had to sign in an I.D.-less Lightning into the building. This in itself would've been difficult, since some sort of identification was required in order to gain access to the dorms. Fortunately, however, it appeared that fate was allotting some kindness toward my obligation of helping Lightning. Of course, regardless if it was of God's work or luck, we both had managed to get into my room without any major difficulties. The question of how the rest of my time with her would go, however, was still yet to be seen.

"It may seem small, but it'll be good enough for the time being."

My dorm room was, what I referred to as, _fun size_, with just being half of what a households living room would be. With a large, rectangular window on the opposing side of my door, my bed lay just beneath it. Shelves, that remained parallel from each other of equal length, were lined amongst the wall, with various books, cosmetic products, and photos allotted to each. Beneath the left wall shelf was my desk, which housed my laptop, and was connected to my dresser stock full of clothes and pleasantries. My closets, which yes, I acknowledged I was blessed to have two since I am a teenager after all, were also contorted by sneakers, running shoes, as well as hoodies and jackets. Of course, aside from the standard assortment of a dorm room, I was fortunate to have a television, fridge, and stereo assembled on the right hand side, where another desk too, served as my radios base. Though it was indeed small, the room was compact and organized, and had all the desirables I needed in order to survive the typical, stress induced college life.

Lightning's cerulean eyes swiveled about the room curiously.

"For college, this isn't too bad." she spoke after a few minutes of meditative silence, and appearing to be content, strode toward my bed and sat down comfortably.

"I'll try not to take up too much space."

I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine, no worries." I replied, and after removing my chucks, situated myself in the chair before my desk.

"There's plenty of room for the both of us."

She accepted this response with a vague nod.

"So, you hungry at all?" I asked, successfully shattering the impending, awkward silence as I once more rose to my feet and headed toward my fridge in the opposite corner of the room.

Lightning's brow quirked in bewilderment and uncertainty.

"What exactly is eatable here?" she ventured cautiously, and as I opened my fridge, I stood aside to allow her a view of all the best assortment of frozen food Kroger could offer.

"Well, I've got hot pockets, pasta, pizza-" as I listed off all I had, I failed to acknowledge the disgusted grimace foiling Lightning's features. It was only after I'd closed the fridge and shifted over to my shelves to point out that I too had Ramen, that I'd realized the paling of her skin.

"What's wrong? Nothing sounding good?" I asked in alarm, and she agreed vehemently with a nod as her body trembled.

"Everything sounds absolutely dreadful." she replied, and I couldn't help but heave a defeated sigh.

"Do you not have anything organic, or freshly grown?"

I nearly blanched at her words.

"I'm a college student!! I'm too poor to afford organic!!!" I countered, and her lips appeared to contort in some sort of sympathetic smile.

"…But I suppose if that's all you'll eat, I could make a grocery run and get some stuff…"

"No, no!! It's fine. I'll eat whatever you have!" Lightning hastily subdued, and for once, I felt thankful she'd been understanding of my financial predicament.

I smiled in appreciation and made a grab for some chicken ramen packs.

"Thanks! How about we chow down on some chicken ramen? That's not too terrible to eat." I told her, and retrieving some bowls, began to rip open the packaging and allot water.

"Ramen?" she inquired, hesitation in her tone.

"Yeah…" I answered nonchalantly. "it's a type of instant noodle that's microwavable. All you do is heat it in water and add flavoring. It's pretty good."

She scoffed at this.

"Sounds processed and unhealthy."

I put both bowls in the microwave as I growled in exasperation.

"Look, I'm sorry you come from the land of _organic wonderfulness_, but I'm in school; anything that's cheap, I get."

"You're looking for a quick way to get poisoned."

"And you're quickly sounding like a communist."

"I don't understand."

"A communist is a democratic hating nutcase."

"So _I'm_ one cause I think the whole concept of microwavable noodles is _disgusting_?!" her tone offended.

"Yes!! You _finally_ understand what I'm saying!!!" I countered just as menacingly, and the argument would've escalated to screaming, hadn't it been for the shrieking of the microwave to alert us of the food being finished.

Sighing in frustration, I removed the delectable noodles from the microwave and strode toward her.

"Okay look, you don't have to_ love _them." I said, as I extended to her one of the bowls.

"But at least _try _them, and perhaps you can redeem yourself from communism ."

Lightning lips formed a smirk upon my words and accepted the food I'd given her.

"Very well…" she replied, and I could tell from her eyes that she'd accepted my request as a mere challenge to overcome.

"This I can do."

* * *

It appeared that Lightning had allowed her guard to be temporarily lowered, for the most part anyway, as we ate in silence. From what I could tell, she appeared to possess manners and was knowledgeable on how to eat properly with utensils; so it'd be unjust and ridiculous to rule her as a savage of some sort. For she was clearly a rational, intelligent human being that acted upon instinct, though I couldn't exactly fathom why it was she appeared to be so tense and cautious. Of course, I could understand that being assaulted by a bum would certainly qualify as a good reason to be so wary. Yet, I couldn't comprehend why it was that her stolid wall appeared to be permanently structured into the way she acted, spoke, or scrutinized the environment surrounding her.

Furthermore, her attire was another matter on which had piqued my curiosity. Her clothes appeared to be an ensemble of some sort, like a uniform. At first glance upon the sleek design of her white sleeveless vest, complete with various buckles, straps, and pockets, that was complimented by a dark, chocolate turtleneck zip up, I would've mistaken her for an elite business executive. However, once I noticed the beige skirt that accented her hips, as well as the immense, red pouch that was fastened about the outer thigh of her left leg, I knew; she had to be a solider. There was no other plausible explanation.

Her outfit was obviously centered around mobility, from the fingerless, iron plated knuckles of her gloved hands, to the knee high, leather buckled boots . That, and her personality which was so stoic and lukewarm, was a perfect profile for the army type. Yes… she didn't mean to come off as insensitive, or perhaps even callous; she'd been taught and trained that way. Therefore, the incredible judo and agility she'd executed upon me in the alleyway was justified. It all made sense!! The pieces were coming together!!!

…. Except for one minor detail. Though I knew that indeed her caution was a result of her nature, it also appeared to be somewhat odd. Wouldn't she know what ramen was? Or even that a majority of America's enthusiastic citizens were fueled by the fast food industry? Sure, organic and healthy foods were beginning to be more integrated into the nations diet, yet… by the way Lightning spoke, it seemed to be a natural course on the menu, with whole concept of processed foods as absurd. Was there some sort of health nut, organic utopia tucked in the U.S.'s landscape somewhere? And if so, and Lightning did come from this said place, how'd she get from there, all the way to here?

"You know…" her voice ventured, which roused me from my thoughts.

"Keep thinking that hard, and your face will be stuck like that."

I scoffed and rolled my hazel eyes.

"Yeah, heard enough of that one as a kid." I replied with a smirk.

"You're just pissed because I was right about you liking the noodles after all."

Lightning remained silent, since she could dispute little due to the fact that indeed, her bowl was empty.

Her lack of response resulting in my triumph, I decided to be a good sport regardless and collect both of our bowls. She thanked me with a nod as I proceeded to dispose of material in the trash.

"Hey Lightning, can I ask you something?" I asked, as I'd pivoted on my heels to face her once the task was finished.

The fixation of her cerulean eyes on mine allowed me to assume that I had her full attention.

"You're dressed up like a soldier. Are you in the National Guard or something?"

The minute I'd completed my sentence, I observed a plethora of emotions pulse through her eyes. The first of surprise, perhaps at the fact that she hadn't suspected me to be so keen. Second, was a conjuration of fear and, of course, caution. I myself, was mainly astonished that I detected horror in the ocean pools that were her eyes. Did she think I'd turn her in or something, and therefore, regard me as a possible enemy?

After a few minutes of deliberative silence, her eyes narrowed as her gaze swiveled away.

"Perhaps." came her monotone reply, and I briefly wondered if I'd offended her.

Yet, my unyielding curiosity disregarded this as I continued to seek answers to soothe my confused thoughts.

"Well, that's cool. Are you in the Army, or Guard?"

Once more, there was a dreadful silence before she responded.

"Guard."

"Ahh… Where are you stationed at? I don't recall there being a recruitment office in Louisville… are you from the one in Indiana?"

She vaguely affirmed my guess with a nod.

"Well that makes sense." I replied, and satisfied that my assumptions were correct, took my place again at the desk beside my bed.

"I hope I didn't offend you or anything. I was just curious, since you came out of no where and said nothing."

Her eyes that'd been gazing into a nonexistent world came back into focus upon my own.

"I'm not." she replied, her voice still rigidly devoid of emotion.

"However, I do remind you to keep caution. Sometimes knowing too much is too dangerous."

My brow quirked at this.

"Yeah, you've been saying that _a lot _since we've met." I said, my tone worrisome.

"Is that an army thing? Or are you _really_ in danger?"

She said nothing, and had instead reverted back to her aimless gazing, which I had come to understand as her, _polite_ way, of rejecting my question.

I simply heaved a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. I suppose she was done allowing me to pry into her life. I couldn't find it in me to be upset about this either, since I for one knew first hand that no one liked to be examined under a microscope.

"Well, are you tired at all?" I ventured, myself now maneuvering toward my dresser for some nightwear.

Incredibly, she appeared to come back into contact with reality as she acknowledged my question and replied with a nod.

"Ookie dookie then! I got plenty of shirts and shorts you could wear to sleep in."

Pulling open the top drawer, I retrieved a t-shirt from a Cross Country invitational and a pair of adidas shorts that'd be a good fit.

"Here." I said, as I handed her the articles of clothing.

She stared at them curiously before meeting my gaze.

"I'm perfectly content sleeping in what I have on." she replied, and I couldn't help but gaze at her incredulously.

"You sleep in _that_?" I demanded dumbstruck.

"Why not?" came her agitated counter.

"Cause those are day clothes. Not night clothes!"

"And who are _you_ to decide what is and isn't appropriate for pajamas?"

I bit my lip. She had me there.

"Okay, fine, you don't _have_ to wear them." I muttered defeated.

"But I'll lay them on the chair in case you change your mind."

She once more affirmed the option with a nod.

"Oh, and you can sleep in my bed."

Now it was she whose gorgeous features flushed in bewilderment.

"But where will you sleep?"

"On the floor." I replied nonchalantly.

"_Cadence_--"

"_Lightning_."

Her lips curled into an adorable pout.

"Look, its either this, or wear the pj's. Your call."

Lightning gave a resigned sigh, yet remained firmly stationed on my bed. Her choice had been made.

"Alrighty then." I spoke with a triumphant grin.

"I'll just pull some extra blankets and pillows from my closet and make a nice, comfy spot on the floor. Besides, I need to do some homework anyways."

She said nothing while I grabbed the clothes I'd chosen for her as I had instead, decided to sleep in them. Along with that, I too retrieved some face wash, a towel and my toothbrush and paste as I strode to the door.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready." I told her, since she'd been scrutinizing me with questionable eyes.

"I'll be back. Behave."

* * *

_Indiana huh? Not too far from Louisville, but still…._

I splashed the ice, cold water from the facet onto my face, as I thoroughly scrubbed away the oils from my pores. As much as I was attempting to put faith into Lightning's words, something still felt array. For some reason or another, I felt like she'd been lying, that she'd only been _telling _me what I wished to hear so as to satisfy my curiosity. Because even if she'd admitted to being a National Guard soldier stationed in Indiana, her tone didn't portray the accent. Nor even had she really consented to that aspect. She'd just nodded, and kept her gaze fixated on a realm that I couldn't see. And this infuriated me, not the whole condescending persona, but rather, the lying in general. Why would she lie? What was so vitally important that it'd be required to keep me from knowing the truth?

Had I not fed her? Given her a place to sleep? Was what I had done thus far not justifiable enough to know?

I growled in exasperation as I heaved one last wave of water at my face, and then reached for my towel.

I was being too critical, for it was _her _business. She could choose whether or not if she wanted to tell me the circumstances surrounding her life. However, from what I'd seen, Lightning was very much conservative, and unless the situation demanded I know such information, it was most likely to be withheld. After all, she was a soldier. Every word, sound, or action was considered classified, and kept under tight wraps. I'd probably never know, even after she'd leave.

"Oh well…" I told myself aloud, as I clasped my toothbrush, allotted some paste, and began to brush my teeth.

_It's not like we're best buddies anyways. I'm just a friendly person offering services. She'll use me for what she needs, then leave. Just like that._

I couldn't help but frown upon that thought as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. I had hoped that Lightning wouldn't consider me as such, even though I had quite graciously allowed her into my life without any restrictions. I'd done so sincerely because she needed help, she needed somewhere to stay and recuperate. I couldn't have just left her in that dark, and unsanitary alley behind the library. It would've just been plan cruel and wrong. Yet, I was beginning to believe that even if I had, Lightning would've been just fine regardless. There was no denying that she definitely could defend herself, for the beating she'd bestowed upon that bum, as well as the death lock she'd inflicted upon me, was proof of that.

However, I'd like to think that I'd been a significant help in one way or another, because if it hadn't been for me, she'd be outside as we speak; sleeping, coiled in a ball beside the dumpster, and shivering against the icy night breeze. Yes… I didn't do any wrong onto giving her shelter or food. I'd done what any morally correct person would've. Yet, instead of feeling proud and accomplished, why'd I still feel as if I'd intruded upon a territory that wasn't meant to be breached?

_Because she's hiding something. You KNOW she is. If she wasn't, she wouldn't keep mentioning the whole, "you're in danger", shit._

I spit the concoction of paste and saliva into the sink as I extended my hands forward to gather water to rinse. What was with that whole tangent anyways? Why would she be in any sort of danger? Were thugs after her? Had she gotten a scoop on something illegal transpiring in the government, and was now running because she knew too much? It just… didn't make one ounce of sense. And I hated that. I hated not knowing the truth, nor what I was in store for. I hated not being prepared, or having what was needed so as to feel secure and confident. My whole life had been spent in foster homes, juggled from family to family, always believing that one day, someone would love me enough to raise me.

Yet the situation was always the same. I either wasn't compliant enough, didn't smile, cooperate, or make good grades. I was moody, quiet, and rarely interacted with my newly acquired siblings. The reps always pitched me as flawed, so that families aspiring to adopt me could heal the creases that had been made. However, none could provide enough love or patience to do so, and would always hastily bring me right back to the orphanage; faces plastered with apologetic smiles fabricating shallow words as admittance to their failure of fixing me. Eventually, the foster system gave up, and made me a child of the state. Since then, I hadn't believe in the four letter context of love, nor even in the concept of relationships.

I'd been left to fend for myself, and decided that I'd needed no one to get to where I wanted to be. So I divulged in books and athletics. I'd spend hours studying for exams and tediously slaving away on homework, only to experience freedom and the exertion of my personal frustrations in excelling at running and soccer. I was sick of being that wounded, despondent little girl who only had her mothers stuffed bear as a comfort and memoir of her previous life. That weakling is dead and withered from my existence, she means nothing. My accomplishments of earning a scholarship and being accepted into college constituted who I was, nothing else.

_Huh… me and Lightning are alike in that sense I guess. We both have our barriers that keep people out…only mine are stronger._

Upon drying my mouth with the fabric of my towel, I couldn't help but smile at the irony. Me and Lightning were similar, even if she failed to comprehend the factors that made us as such. However, physical looks could definitely distinguish us as separate individuals. For whereas Lightning was gorgeous, I was just an awkward, lanky adolescent. Of course, this isn't to say that I was horribly out of shape by any means. On the contrary, the years of Cross Country, Track, and Soccer had left the musculature of my body toned and accustomed to adversity, along with a caramel complexion due to the sweltering days of exertion in the sun. My 5'6 height had contributed to my long legs, which had gotten me quite literally a step ahead in terms of athletics.

Yet, it appeared that my brain and body was all I had. For when it came to looks, I was quite appropriately deemed as average. I had a thin, oval face, with accented cheek bones, long nose, and some what pompous lips. My eyes were a conjuration of emerald and blue, with shoulder length chocolate hair that was naturally parted to the far right; which resulted in a few strands to sweep over my forehead and gradually lay over my left eye brow until the longer strands aligned with my face. I'd never had acne, a blemish, pimple or blackhead, yet it seemed boys had no peculiar interest in my looks. Of course, I'd been too focused on my studies and keeping people firmly at arms length to notice even if there had been. I'd just always assumed that perhaps some people were meant to be alone, and I'd been one of them.

And I'd always thought that way, and in fact, still do. It'd be unfathomable to even consider Lightning in that category however. In fact, it'd probably be a crime to neglect such elegance of her pale and smooth skin. But then again, what the hell was I thinking? If I didn't have a right to know just the circumstances for why she was here, what standing did I even have when it came to her personal life?

_I'll tell you. Absolutely none._

* * *

Once I'd finished, I returned to my room to find Lightning tucked in beneath the blankets of my bed and sound asleep. I couldn't help but gaze in astonishment at the serenity of her sleeping figure, acknowledging that indeed she truly was human, despite the apparent, sometimes callousness of her sharp tongue. As if on cue, she'd groaned and agitatedly shifted to her back, which had resulted in one of her arms to become free of the entanglement of sheets woven about her. I couldn't help but smirk at this sudden Kodak moment, and quickly, yet quietly, went to place her arm back at her side.

_I suppose that when Lightning does strike, it never hit's the same place twice. _


	3. Chapter 3: Say Anything

It was around two am when I'd finally exhausted my mental abilities and drifted off to sleep. What's more, I'd only gotten about half way through the quadratic problems I'd been assigned. Of course, it wasn't that I was struggling with all the laws surrounding the equations, it was just the whole concept of Lightning that had deterred me from my work. No matter how hard I pondered and analyzed the situation, I just couldn't comprehend it. The vague details, the warnings of danger, the caution… all of it!! There were discrepancies that existed and had been overlapped by her bitter tongue and aimless gaze. The truth lay beneath the distorted facts, yet I was powerless to receive them. It'd also be completely asinine to even try coercing Lightning into tell me regardless. She'd been trained to resist and keep quiet, even if it meant her life. That, and her astonishing strength could cause me to regret even asking.

Yet even as I'd heaved a defeated sigh and began to close my eyes, the turmoil wouldn't stop its havoc turbulence in my thoughts. I shifted and twisted on the floor within my blankets all night, my heart and mind at war with what to do so as to have a solution. For my thoughts chided me for my selflessness, and demanded that I remove myself from the situation. My heart however, implored that I stay and help Lightning back to where she was meant to be. So with both sides equally balanced with pros and cons, what was I to do? The answer finally arrived through the bleakness at about 5; I would drive to Indiana and bring Lightning to the National Guard Recruitment Center. The journey, in itself, would take about approximately 20 minutes, which would leave Lightning plenty of time on whether or not to come clean.

Of course, I acknowledged that she had a raw stubbornness that could very well impede the whole point of confessing. However, she'd have to admit honesty or heresy once we arrived in the office, because then the government would be involved. And trying to pull one over on the good ol' Indiana state officials would be both very ignorant and unwise. Because even if she had incredible agility and strength, it'd do little in terms of various soldiers, handcuffs and iron bars. Lightning would be trapped in a corner, with no where else to hide. And I realized that the whole concept in and of itself must've came off as cruel and maniacal, but that wasn't my true intention. In all actuality, I was doing exactly what I'd promised. She said, or rather, implied that she was from Indiana; so I was returning her there. She was supposedly a soldier of the National Guard, which had a recruitment office in the said state; so I was bringing her back in for duty.

By all means, I was fulfilling the agreement I'd made with Lightning. Whether or not she could see it that way, was another matter entirely.

_Speaking of which…._

I groaned as my eyes gradually weaned open, the sunlight that cascaded through my window drowning my room. Releasing a yawn, I wearily unwove myself from the entanglement of blankets to be greeted by a slightly annoyed Lightning.

"Finally awake." she muttered, her cerulean eyes narrowed upon me as she sat rigidly on the edge of my bed.

My hazel eyes rolled as I shrugged.

"Good morning to you too." I replied, as once more, another yawn escaped my lips.

"Sorry, I didn't go to sleep till about 5."

Her brow quirked in bewilderment.

"You had that much homework?" she asked in disbelief, and rather than admit to formulating a plan to get her to talk, I vaguely nodded to her question.

"College is college." I answered, and as I gradually rose to my feet, grimaced since I could feel the pops of my back in retaliation due to my constant shifting from the night before.

"Its easy, and sometimes hard. But ah well, gotta do what you have to."

She appeared to accept my answer, and inwardly, I sighed in relief.

"So, shall I escort you home today?" I ventured, and visibly, I observed Lightning stiffen from my question.

She quickly however, regained composure and molded back into her stoic façade.

"Don't you have classes?" Lightning countered, and her hopeful tone implied that she'd been planning to sneak off while I was gone.

This sudden realization made me all the more willing to flaunt a smile as I shook my head.

"Nope. Not till about two. I have plenty of time to take you to Indiana and back before my class."

_You can't out do me Miss Lightning. I've got you now!_

A low, disgruntled growl passed her lips in response.

"I suppose if you're willing." she snarled, and I couldn't help but recoil at her agitation.

She must really have wanted to disappear if me knowing the truth was that hazardous. Ah well. Some secrets were meant to be retrieved from their dark corners and exposed, for I myself had had a few morbid thoughts extracted from beneath my skin; even though I'd thought I'd concealed them well enough to never be sought after again.

"Of course I'm more than willing Miss Sunshine!" I spoke in an all to happy voice.

"I promised I'd help didn't I?"

The malicious glare I'd received due to my sunny disposition was enough to cause chills. In fact, I was highly surprised I hadn't melted due to the intenseness of the gaze.

"Oh…okay then…" I chuckled nervously.

"I suppose I'll get dressed?"

She said nothing, yet shifted herself upon my bed so that her back faced me. I acknowledged this to be out of courtesy since I'd be changing, yet the infuriation apparent within her features was enough to make me feel as if I'd been officially shunned.

* * *

Dressed in tight blue jeans, a pink, short sleeved collared button-up shirt, which was complimented by a black sleeveless plaid patterned vest and red tie, we left my dorm room and began the decent toward the lobby. Lightning remained silent and agitated on the way down, and had even disregarded the bewildered gaze of the front desk worker while in her rage. As she stormed out the door, I gave an apologetic wave and smile before quickly striding to catch up with the infuriated soldier.

"Lightning, what the hell is wrong?" I asked in an exasperated tone, slightly out of breath due to sprinting in my brown loafers as I'd finally fell into pace beside her.

"You not wanna leave or something?"

Abruptly she pivoted on her heels to face me, her cerulean eyes narrowed upon me in fury.

"What's wrong with me!?" she chided, her gloved hands thrusting me back from her due to the collision caused by her quick turn.

"The real question is, what's wrong with you!? You need to let me be!"

My brow coiled in both hurt and anger.

"So _I'm_ the bad guy cause I gave you a place to _sleep_ and something to _eat_!?" I retorted menacingly, and I closed the gap between us as my nose hovered just inches from hers.

"_I'm_ a terrible person cause I wouldn't leave you to _freeze _in the night, and possibly get _attacked_ again!? Are you out of your _fucking_ mind!? This is _bullshit_ and you know it!!"

She once more pushed me off and continued to deteriorate my defenses with her icy glare.

"I didn't ask for anything that you did!!! I would've been fine just on my own!!" Lightning countered, and this roused a scoff from my body.

"Oh yeah, you'd be _just_ fine!!!" I replied in a malicious sarcastic tone.

"You can't just go and beat up people whenever the fuck you feel like it Lightning!! You'll get arrested and charged with assault!! Things aren't cut and dry like that!!"

"Then what are they!? Please explain it to me so it makes sense!!" she screamed, and realization suddenly dawned upon me in cascading droves.

"You're a liar." I muttered, my rigid tone barely an octave above a whisper.

I had been right in my suspicions all along. Lightning couldn't have been from Indiana, or perhaps even from the United States itself, for that matter. The discrepancies in her words were too great in repetition and significance. This had been a ploy all along, and like a sappy, moral citizen, I'd fallen for it.

"_Pardon_!?" Lightning's growl beckoned, and my once peaceful eyes became contorted by infuriation and betrayal.

"I said you're a fucking liar!!!" I bellowed, and visibly, she'd stiffened.

"You lied about all of that bullshit, didn't you!!?" I seethed, and I advanced toward her with an accusing finger.

"You lied about being from Indiana, and even being a National Guard soldier!! And I was an idiot who just ate it all up like a starving bum! You couldn't be from Indiana. You don't even have a fucking accent, nonetheless, wear normal clothes or know what certain foods are!!! Damn it Lightning, are you even from this country!? Where the fuck are you really from!?"

My chest heaving from my tangent, skin flushed, I glared at Lightning intently as I awaited an answer; one, which from observation, that she struggled to fabricate and put into words.

Finally, after what appeared to be a few minutes of meditative silence, her lips perused into a fine line.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she snarled, and pivoting on her heels, began to stride off beyond the parking lot.

_Oh. Fuck. No._

"I have a right to know!!" I shrieked as I followed behind.

"I took you in!!! You have every right to leave, but at least, out of common courtesy, you could give me some answers!!"

She appeared to be unsympathetic toward my request as she continued on, never once looking back. This only resulted in my rage to boil dangerously high as I hastened my pace. The nerve of her!! Who the fuck did she think she was!? I acknowledged that I had no authority over Lightning, nor the disposition to actually demand and receive answers, but honestly!! Would it even hurt to at least mention a brief blurb about where she came from? Or even who she really was? Was that to much to even consider asking!?

I didn't get to contemplate my agitated thoughts much longer however, because in my own escapade to flag down Lightning, I'd completely been oblivious to the multiple footsteps closing in behind me. I immediately felt a intense pain resonate on the back of my skull as I was brought to my knees, quickly recognizing with horror the steel kiss of a gun barrel to my neck.

"W-what the fuck!?" I stammered in confusion, however, I was silenced by a swift slap to the face as a soldier clad in armor appeared before me.

"Silence L'Cie!!" the thick voice thundered, and I grimaced from the simmering sting on my cheek.

_L'cie? What the fuck is that? _

"Why are you doing this!? I don't understand!!" I bellowed in distress, my eyes gazing upward toward the armored soldier.

"I'm not a L'cie, or whatever the hell it is you called me!! What'd I ever do to you!?"

The man scoffed as he vaguely nodded toward his comrades behind me. I felt my arms being brought backward and clasped harshly together at my back as I was hoisted up to my feet.

"Did I say you could talk!?" he spat, and in the instance I'd blinked, his knee rose upward and connected to my abdomen.

I yelped in anguish as I felt my knees buckle, however, the soldiers kept my trembling body standing.

He released a satisfied laugh before inserting his gloved fingers beneath my chin and directing my hazed vision toward him.

"We're looking for this female." he spoke icily, and a photo of Lightning was placed before me in his free hands grasp.

"We've been spying on you and know that you've helped her. Give us a name and location, and you'll be free to go."

_Oh nice. I guess she hadn't been lying about the whole, "danger by association" shit. Excellent. Just my fucking luck._

I couldn't help but inwardly smile at the irony. Perhaps all the lies had been fabricated in part due to the possibility of this happening, as a mere unusual method of protection. Lightning had done so all along for the sole benefit of my safety, yet I'd been too ignorant and selfish to even realize the risks of my association to her. She'd wanted to disappear, so as to not leave a fresh trail leading directly to my doorstep. She'd meticulously planned her words so feelings would be broken, and I'd leave her be. I'd been infuriated by her and bewildered, however, in this moment, I couldn't resist my admiration and respect for Lightning growing. She acknowledged that she'd be coming off as selfish and cruel, yet, if it was worth doing so for my safety, she hadn't hesitated.

And now that I was fully aware of the danger she was in, it was my turn to repay the favor for her selflessness.

"I'm sorry, that is disclosed information." I growled, the corners of my mouth tightening my lips into a straight line.

The soldier released a incredulous scoff before allotting the butt of his assault rifle across my face. I groaned in anguish as blood began to emit from my nose and lips, and my whole line of vision slurred as my gaze was forcefully directed toward him once more.

"I'll ask again." he replied in an exasperated tone.

"What is her name and location?"

My whole body pulsated in agony, yet, I knew I couldn't let them have any information; even if it meant for myself a safe reprieve. My top priority was to protect Lightning, even if it meant that my obstinacy resulted in severe pain to be inflicted upon my body. I'd experienced worse abuse as a child from my fathers drunken rage regardless, so I steeled myself with the belief that I could swallow whatever form of punishment I was given.

"And I'll say it again." I retorted, my eyes narrowing upon him in a mocking sneer.

"That. Information. Is. Disclosed."

And to emphasize my point, I'd spit my blood tainted saliva in his face.

The soldier gasped in disbelief as he hurriedly wiped the sluices from his skin.

"You l'cie bitch!!!" he roared, and I once again felt a more aggressive blow against my face.

I screeched in pain as I impacted the ground, the warmth of blood now cascading from my left temple down my cheek as my head throbbed horribly. My chest heaved, the world swiveled, and I could feel the group of men's disdainful gazes as they callously circled my writhing body upon the concrete.

"I don't understand why you'd protect a l'cie, for they leave their own to die." the man chided, and I could perceive the clicking sound of bullets being loaded into a barrel.

"But I suppose I'll tell her of your great sacrifice when we catch up with your friend. I'm sure she'll be very touched."

The men broke into laughter as I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the end.

_This wasn't how I wanted to go… but I can't say I regret anything I did. _

_ Goodbye Lightning. Please make it back safe, to wherever you were from, so that this all wasn't in vain._

Though my eyes were closed, I knew the soldier had finished tediously loading his gun, and was now aiming the barrel toward me. With just the faintest contraction of the muscles in his finger, he'd pull the trigger, and my life would be over. Yet the deafening strike never came. Rather, my ears were filled by a blood curling scream that tampered off into gargling as I quickly opened my eyes. Protruding from the soldiers chest was a steal blade, with none other than miss Lightning positioned behind him. Withdrawing the razor edge, the man that had once cruelly reprimanded me collapsed to the ground lifelessly; thus leaving one less to be dealt with. Though the odds appeared to be against her, Lightning continued on the offense regardless.

With great finesse complimented by speed, she hastily approached the second soldier and round house kicked him in the gut, resulting in him to stagger. She then aerial flipped over him and hooked her arms about his armored body so as to act like a shield, as the third soldier proceeded to assault the two with an array of bullets. Fortunately, as she'd foreseen, the man before her absorbed all the critical damage and succumbed as she allowed his crippled body to drop to the ground. The third man, now bewildered and horrified, futilely attempted to reload his weapon and quickly rebound against his now approaching adversary. However, Lightning didn't provide him the chance.

For as soon as he had loaded a clip, she'd allotted a vigorously precise cut to his throat, thus resulting in blood to spurt from the wound as he gargled dismally and collapsed to his death. My eyes widened, jaw agape. It'd appeared to be so surreal as I lay there, the slaughtered bodies of the soldiers surrounding me. If I hadn't been consumed by shock, I would've tried pinching myself to see if I could somehow be roused from this nightmare.

"Cadence!" I heard Lightning yell in alarm, and within a blink of an eye, she materialized beside me.

"Are you alright?!"

I merely groaned in response as I felt her hands clasp my underarms and gingerly hoist me to my feet.

"I-I think so…" I murmured, yet as soon as her grip had relinquish itself from my frame, I grimaced and nearly collapsed.

Fortunately, Lightning's reflexes were superbly honed, and she caught me before I could even touch concrete.

"You're obviously not." she replied, and she wove her arm about my shoulders to provide me balance.

"Maybe I should carry you back to your dorm."

I quickly shook my head, which was great mistake since my vision began to swivel all over again.

"No, it's not safe." I whimpered meekly, and began to carefully cleanse away the blood that stained my bruised chin.

"Lightning, I-I'm sorry…"

She gazed at me quizzically, yet remained silent so I could continue.

"You weren't honest with me, because you knew this could happen…. _Didn't you_?"

Her rueful eyes veering away from my battered face was all the confirmation I needed.

In response, I heaved a weary and defeated sigh.

"I figured…" I replied despondently, and my head lowered in shame.

"Y-you were right. I should've just let you go… then none of this would've happened. But, I just… I just wanted to help you… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so stupid…"

"Cadence…" she whispered softly, and by inserting her fingers tenderly beneath my chin, directed my gaze toward her.

"Don't apologize. Just don't."

My brow quirked at her in confusion, yet before I could interject, she continued.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact, you've done the most wonderful things for me that no one else ever has. I was a complete stranger, with the ability to kill you in your sleep if I had wanted, yet, you still took me in. You provided food and shelter, and you did so with no qualms as to what could happen to you. So don't you dare apologize. If anything, I should be the one who is sorry. You're hurt because of me."

Her apologetic words resonated within the very core of me, and if I hadn't been so resolute on remaining collected and strong in regards to the situation, I would've cried. But I instead opted to offer a sincere smile as gratitude for her thoughts, and leaned in closer toward her body that now supported me.

"Thank you Lightning…" I spoke, and gazed into the vast, cerulean pools which were her eyes.

"But you shouldn't be sorry either. I don't regret taking those blows for you. It.. Feels good to know I protected you, for as weak and unskilled as I am."

A coy smirk grazed her lips as she shook her head.

"You're certainly not weak." she told me, and by the clarity in her tone, I could feel the honesty in her words.

"For a kid, you're strong and determined."

An appalled gasp left my lips.

"I'm _not_ a kid!! I'm 19!!" I retorted, highly offended.

I immediately recoiled however once I heard a humorous chuckle resonate from her, my antics thus proving her earlier statement.

"Okay… perhaps I _kinda _am…" I chuckled sheepishly, and she merely shook her head.

"Do you think you can make it?" Lightning asked, the relaxation that had once quelled us fading as seriousness plagued her tone.

I released a strained sigh as my shoulders shrugged.

"I think I can…" I responded, yet by the hesitance in Lightning's eyes, I could tell she was reluctant to let go for fear of me nearly collapsing again.

"Do you think anymore of those ass douche's will come back?"

She chuckled lightly at my insult before her eyes scrutinized the environment.

"Not sure. It's a high possibility though." she replied in a disgruntled tone, and her grip, which must've arisen out of instinct, tightened.

"We should try to get out of here. We don't need anymore company than necessary."

Of course, I agreed with her perspective, however, one question remained.

"Lightning, if we have to escape, we have to move really, really fast, right?" I clarified, and by her bewildered gaze, I could tell I probably came off as a moron.

"But I most likely have a concussion, and nonetheless, can't see straight. How do you expect me to move without slowing you down?"

Lightning's brow coiled in surprise before receding in thought, which must've meant she had miscalculated the extent of my injuries that now impaired my mobility.

After a few minutes of meditative silence, she abruptly relinquished her grip from my frame as she situated herself before me. Confused, I was about to ask exactly what she was doing before I observed her kneel and extend her arms backward.

"_Lightning_…?" I stuttered in uncertainty.

"**Get on**." came her simple response, and my bruised jaw gaped in shock.

_Holy shit… I would've never imagined being piggy backed by Lightning… Maybe those ramen had some sort of hallucinogen in it, cause this can't possibly be real…_

_ However, if it is, and I do get on her back… I've got to find some sort of camera to record this shit and put it on youtube!!_

"_Cadence_!" Lightning bellowed, thus rousing me from my musings.

"We don't have all day. We have to move, _now_."

"B-but…" I mumbled, my mind still trying to digest the actuality of the situation.

"I couldn't possibly expect you to carry me for God knows how long!! That's not fair to you!"

An exasperated growl resonating from her lips, she promptly rose to her feet and pivoted on her heels as her eyes narrowed toward me.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Lightning asked agitatedly, her hands situated expectantly upon her hips.

_That is a mighty good damn question…_

My eyes veered away from her as my thoughts contemplated various possibilities. Hailing a taxi, or perhaps taking the bus, were great sources of transportation. However, I'd made the mistake of forgetting my wallet, so I didn't have the money necessary to board. Furthermore, my condition would most likely rouse suspicion, along with the fact that the both of us didn't exactly have an ideal destination. Plus, if those soldiers managed to find us again…. I involuntarily shuddered at the horrifying thought. Those callous men wouldn't hesitate to massacre hundreds of innocent lives if it meant that they could retrieve Lightning. And with the numerous men, women, children, and elderly that used both forms of transportation to travel through the metropolis of Louisville, it was too great of a risk. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any innocent persons were harmed.

Of course, the other option still available was walking, yet I dismissed the idea as quickly as it'd appeared. It was difficult just standing here and formulating scenarios without Lightning's body to provide balance. Plus, depending on where we were going and how long it'd take, me riding on her back would quickly drain her of stamina; which was an absolute necessity within the situation due to my inability to fight.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, my hands retreated into the pockets of my pants in defeat.

_Damn it… what else is there?_

In all honesty, I was mere seconds from giving in and climbing on top of Lightning's back, until I felt the smooth and cool kiss of something metallic in my pocket. My brow coiled, I proceeded to retrieve the said object, and nearly squealed in excitement upon my discovery. Car keys!! Of course!! How could've I forgotten!?

_Because you got your head knocked around pretty nicely! Duh!! But you have a car!! This is awesomeness to the tenth degree of awesometatic!! _

"What? What is it?" Lightning spoke, confusion evident in her tone.

I met her perplexed gaze with an enthusiastic grin as I dangled the keys before her.

"How do you feel about taking a drive?"


	4. Chapter 4: Crawling

If my Honda Focus could be distinguished as a person, then I'd happily declare it as my baby. With a crimson, sleek and unscathed exterior, leather interior seating, a sun roof, and a glorious surround sound CD/Radio system, this car in its very essence was my own American dream. And though it'd taken me 40 hours each and every week of my senior year, I'd managed to raise the money and purchase it off a foreclosed auto dealership . The insurance, fortunately, was taken care of due to government assistance, so I only retained one part time job down at the front desk of the school in order to keep the tank filled. Of course, that in itself was a rarity, since a majority of my commuting was done on foot due to all my needs being located on campus.

Yet despite this, my Focus was readily compliant as Lightning and I ran toward it.

"You can drive this thing?" she asked skeptically, her eyes cautiously scrutinizing my car as we'd finally reached it .

I immediately began to insert the key from the drivers side as my eyes narrowed toward her.

"Oh yes I can." I replied, successfully opening my door and sliding in as I pressed the unlock button located on the window panel. Obediently clicking in response, I gave Lightning the signal to get in as I closed my door and situated the key in the ignition.

"This here is my baby." I told her, her brow quirking as the subtle purr radiating from the engine was evidence of my car rousing to life.

"And she is gonna get us the hell _out_ of this mess."

Light merely chuckled upon witnessing my obvious attachment to the vehicle.

"If you say so." she mumbled, and by extending her hand toward her right shoulder, retrieved the seat belt and began to fasten it about her.

_Oh baby, I __**know**__ so._

"So, where _exactly_ should we go?" I asked, my hands tightly clasping the wheel, foot implemented on the gas petal, with eyes focused toward my passenger as I patiently awaited an answer.

Lightning bit her lip before shrugging her shoulders.

"I myself don't even know." she replied, and I could interpret the presence of failure, and perhaps even shame, within her ocean eyes due to the fact that she couldn't give me a destination.

"However, we just can't _sit _here."

I agreed with a nod as I redirected my gaze forward.

"Well, I suppose we can just drive around." I spoke, as my hand immediately went for my clutch to shift into reverse.

"And if anything pops out at you as a good route, say so, and I'll get us there."

She accepted my instructions with a nod as my body shifted backward, my left hand firmly on the wheel as I slowly began to back out of the parking space. So far, all had been peaceful and quiet since the attack, which had left me feeling confident that perhaps we could escape this mess without any further confrontations. However, fate had a habit of causing me to speak too soon, for as soon as the Focus had inched just half way out of my spot, bullets began to penetrate the back windshield and ricochet through my car. I screamed in horror as a bullet narrowly grazed my temple, and my eyes shifted quickly toward the rearview mirror to see more soldiers materializing across the lot.

"_FUCK_!" I cursed, and I could feel Lightning's hand pulling me downward as another array of bullets assaulted the vehicle.

_NO!!! MY BABY!!!_

Hunched forward, I listened to the metal coiling and groaning in protest due to the harassment of the incoming militia. I acknowledged that my car couldn't tolerate anymore abuse much longer, for surely the engine would overheat, and we'd be incarcerated due to the result of an explosion. So with no choice, I roused to action as I straightened back up in my seat, my foot thrusting itself upon the petal.

"What're you _doing_!?" Lightning chided, her eyes narrowed in disproval toward my apparent death wish.

"You're gonna get _killed_!"

I ignored her concern as I once more swiveled my body in a way so that I could observe while I pulled out; since anymore damage to my car, especially a collusion into another, would in inhibit our mobility. My foot thrusting onto the gas petal, I once more proceeded to inch my Focus out of my parking spot, wincing as bullets grazed the skin of my cheek.

_Damn bastards!! You don't know when to give up do you?_

My agitation consuming my senses, I applied all my weight against the petal as the car lurched with speed. I couldn't fight the coy grin that coiled my lips upon feeling the sharp thuds against my rear-end, for as I quickly readjusted myself to face forward in my seat, the agile swivel of the turn had successfully knocked out some of the soldiers that had gotten too close.

_Take that you __**motherfuckers**__!! Teach __**you **__for hurting my baby!!_

"_HOLD ON_!!" I commanded Lightning, and once more allotting pressure to the petal, clutch shifted into drive, we propelled forward through the parking lot.

The horrified and pained shrieking of the injured soldiers whirled by and faded with the scenery as my speed increased, yet this unfortunately didn't discourage our foes. For those who hadn't been wounded commenced to give chase, and I frowned in disdain upon the cluttering of more bullets assaulting my car.

"Where are all these assholes _coming_ from?!" I asked exasperatedly, our bodies slightly heaving upward in our seats as my car had swallowed a curb before reaching the main road.

"My guess would be exactly from where I came from." came Lightning's rigid reply, and since I couldn't gaze at her due to my obligations to keep focused on the road, I merely stole a bewildered glance at her from my peripheral vision.

"Where you came from? And where _exactly _would that be?!" I pried once more, yet to my dismay, she'd disregarded my question and merely stared at the environment whizzing past us.

I released an annoyed growl upon her silence.

"Look Lightning, we don't necessarily have _time_ to play guessing games!!" I chided, and though I had been honestly attempting to retain my anger, my infuriation only grew more once I was forced to stop at a intersection red light just barely a mile away from the school.

_Damn lights… they __**always**__ get in the way when you're trying to run from someone…_

"I know you didn't tell me since you didn't want me to be in danger, but seriously, it's a little _too_ late for that!! I need to know what's going on! _Please_!"

My weary hazel eyes gazing toward her, she merely heaved a defeated sigh before her cerulean eyes met mine.

"You're going to think I'm completely insane." she muttered, her tone embarrassed.

"Would you be offended if I already _thought_ you were?" I responded mischievously, the edges of my mouth surprisingly tugging my lips into a grin.

Lightning simply scoffed as she shook her head.

"You still have time you know, if you wanted out…" she told me, her voice barely an octave above a whisper.

"I could buy you time to escape."

My jaw slackened at her in disbelief.

"And what, leave you to deal with all those soldiers!? _Fuck no_!!" I answered, my gaze shifting forward upon noticing the light change, and once more launching the car forward with great speed.

"That'd be too cruel. They know my face anyways, so there'd be no guarantee that I'd be safe. Besides, they shot at _my _baby; those bastards are _gonna_ pay."

A small, yet sincere smile contorted her lips, as I could feel Lightning's appreciative eyes on me.

"Thank you."

I too emulated her smile as I stole another quick glance toward her.

"Don't mention it."

Yet, unfortunately in that moment, as my attention had veered from the road, we'd both failed to acknowledge the line of soldiers that had materialized at the nearing intersection that awaited us. It was only once I gazed forward and cursed, and Lightning released a disgruntled cry, that my foot allotted all my strength upon the brakes in an effort to stop. However, my attempts had been in vain, for the 75 mile per hour speed we'd been traveling hadn't reacted well to the sudden halt. Therefore, my car had gradually begun its shift to the side as we began a horrifyingly vicious roll.

My window panes and front windshield shattered, and I could feel every shrapnel of glass penetrating and weaving into the skin of my face, chest, and arms. The world swiveled about us in marred colors and vibrant lights; the seat belts grasp tightened upon my torso and constricted air from my lungs; and my stomach heaved and churned violently, with the impact of my head colliding into my seat comparable to that of a brick wall.

_Dear God, make this __**stop**__!! I don't think I can survive if this damn car rolls for one more minute!!_

After what appeared like an eternity, the Focus finally came to a stop, with the drivers side firmly implanted upon the ground.

_Oh wow… I swear, I'm gonna start going to church again, cause that was just fucking amazing! __**Thank you Jesus**__!!_

I released an agonized groan as my eyes gradually fluttered open, my environment around me tittering as if my senses had been diluted by alcohol. Weakly, I began to try to move, however, immediately regretted the action as I grimaced and shrieked in pain upon realizing a large, glass shard implemented in my abdomen.

_Oh fuck… that is __**NOT**__ good._

I muttered a curse as I gingerly gazed to my side, discovering with relief that Lightning was still in one piece. Though blood trailed from her temple and cascaded down her cheek, along with a few, visible fragments of glass within her shoulder, I detected no serious impairment to her figure.

"L-Lightning…" I whimpered, liquid warmth hazing my vision just due to the mere movement of my lips.

_Fuck… this hurts… so bad…_

"L-Lightning… wake up… we…we've got to get out of here…"

Yet she remained unresponsive to my plight, and if hadn't been for the sporadic, shallow breaths of her feebly rising chest, I would've mistaken her for being dead.

_Shit… she's knocked out. Looks like I'm gonna have to pull us out of this one. Time to grow some balls!!_

I inhaled a deep breath and held it as I began to maneuver my hands toward my belt buckle. My abdomen writhed upon the intake of air, and the mere lack of oxygen began to ignite a vile, burning sensation within the implied region. Yet I disregarded the agony as my shaking, blood stained fingers managed to unhinge the buckles clasp, thus releasing the belt. Once it slithered back into the sheath located upon the door, I exhaled slowly. My stomach still churned from the movement, and my vision continued to revolve on an disoriented axis, but at least I was alive and able to remove myself and Lightning from the car.

_Speaking of which…_

My gaze once more veered to her unconscious body slanted within the passenger seat. From what I could observe, there were only two ways to go about this. The first would be to unfasten her seat belt, and by moving forward from my seat, lift and shift her body weight onto mine, and then gradually climb out the passenger window. Of course, obvious repercussions existed with this option. The loss and continual flow of blood from my abdominal wound had left me extremely weak and fatigued, and I was positive I wouldn't have the strength to lift her, nonetheless, maneuver the both of us out the window. Thus, it appeared more logical to proceed with the second option, which would be to climb out first, remove her belt, and then gradually hoist her body out.

I acknowledged as well with this choice too that I'd be allotting more pressure onto my wound, but there was no other way around it. Regardless of the blood loss and the dizziness, plus nausea that complimented it, I saw no other possible option for removing both of us out this car. I'd just have to suck up the pain and deal with it until we could reach a safe location to recuperate. So with a strained sigh, I once more inhaled a sharp breath and began to move. My body roared and contorted in agony, resulting in pulsating waves to cascade my body in droves as I bellowed an anguished cry. My knees buckled, and for an instant, I nearly collapsed back into my seat. However, with great determination I remained standing, knowing that time was indeed of the essence, and that some required distance between us and our foes was a necessity.

For if those soldiers caught up to us now… I involuntarily shuddered at the horrifying thought, which further agitated the pain resonating in my body. We'd be utterly defenseless and killed on sight, with no mercy to be spared. Lightning would never be able to return home, and I'd die before accomplishing the goals of which had now constituted my life. No… I _couldn't_ let that happen. I'd die fighting before giving in, for I'd experienced and survived too much bullshit in my life to be done in now. This wasn't how I deserved to die, Lightning included. We, or rather _I_, would get us out of this mess, even if the pain was pungently intoxicating.

For I'd promised to protect Lightning and ensure her a safe passage home, and that was exactly what I was gonna do.

With my forged resolve slightly rejuvenating my body and coaxing the pain, I once more proceeded to crawl out of the crippled vehicle. I maneuvered over the compartment and clutch with ease, though it was apparently harder to approach Lightning without irritating her injuries. Yet, by extending my arms forward and clasping the doors window pane, I'd been able to miraculously thrust my body forward as I eventually managed to slither out of the Focus. Inwardly sighing in relief, I sat on the scathed doors exterior, exhaling painfully while I clasped my stomach. The movement had resulted in the glass to burrow deeper into the skin, thus allowing a more heavier blood flow to soak through the fabric of my pink shirt and vest.

Once more I cursed, for not only was time ticking upon us in terms of danger, it was also inching toward me in the context of unconsciousness. A person could only loose so much blood before their body would collapse into convulsions, with induced shock sporadically lowering heart rate and blood pressure. And if I couldn't get medical attention before then, I was sure to be trapped within a comatose state, thus leaving Lightning to fend herself. That is, if she _ever_ woke up.

_ And the chance always exists that she might not…_

I abruptly shook my head to clear away the negativity contorting my thoughts and quickly focused back upon the matter at hand. I needed to pull Lightning out, and though no soldiers were apparent in the area, I had to make haste since reinforcements, _no doubt_, would be arriving soon. Taking quick breaths in order to steel myself for the exertion, I inclined forward and reached back in through the window. The glass shrapnel continued to penetrate further through my abdomen, yet I contained the scream threatening to escape my lips as I located the buckle to Lightning's seat belt. With great finesse complimented by speed, I'd managed to unclasp the contraption. Her body slightly began to shift downward due to the released constraint, however, in one swift motion, I was able to grab the arm of her uninjured shoulder and hold her in place.

_Okay… she's not that heavy. I can do this. On three! One… two… __**THREE**__!!_

I grimaced as my arms pulled her body upward with all the strength I could muster.

_WOO! IT'S __**WORKING**__!!! YAY!_

I'd managed to remove her body half way through the window before I acknowledged with horror that I was falling backwards. Unfortunately, while I was tediously pulling Lightning's body through the narrow pane, I'd somehow forgotten how linear and thin the width of the passengers side had been. And since I had to lean back in order to successfully excavate her from the vehicle, it was only inevitable that my heroic act would be thwarted by the harsh impact of the concrete awaiting us below. Releasing a disgruntled cry, I began to fall and drag Lightning's body with me, as mine acted as a cushion and absorbed the impact.

_GAH! Ah shit, I lied. She really __**is**__ fucking heavy!!_

I once more choked out another groan. The impact had allowed Lightning's skull to involuntarily bludgeon my jaw, thus resulting in a busted lip that now freely dispersed blood. To further my woes, the weight of Lightning's muscular body had entirely woven the shrapnel into my abdomen, and I could now feel the fabric of my clothes around the implied regions dampening worsen.

"_F-Fuck_…" I whimpered, as my arms wearily and gingerly rolled the soldiers body off of mine.

The intensity of the anguish consuming my stomach heightened, as well as the constant swirling of the environment around me. My head throbbed, my body shook, and every intake of air came out as a ravenous gasp. I acknowledged in disparagement that I had pushed myself beyond my possible and manageable boundaries, both physically and mentally. I wasn't sure if I could take much more, since I was, in the simplest terms after all, human. Yet what choice did I have? If I gave up now, surely those malicious bastards would catch us, and Lightning and I would be forced to subdue to their callousness.

And I didn't want to die a prisoner. I didn't want to die tasting a barrel in my mouth, while muttering pointless pleas and shedding tears. If these assholes wanted us dead, then they were gonna have to put up one _hell_ of a fight to do so.

_Then what are you waiting for? You don't wanna die a prison bitch right? So get your ass up and kick it into overdrive!_

Amazingly, my body heeded and complied to my inner drive as I ever so carefully rose to a sitting position. I disregarded the pain, as well as the impulsive nausea and dizziness, and once more forced myself onto my feet. My knees buckled, body off kilter, yet I had managed to sustain my balance before reaching toward Lightning. Since carrying her weight upon my back would force my body into somewhat of an incline, which would not be in _any _means appropriate for my already desecrated abdomen, I opted for holding her in my arms. Of course, I had to kneel in order to gather her up into the said position, however, I'd managed despite the already apparent difficulties in regards to the pain.

"H-Hold on for me Lightning…" I whispered, and though I knew she probably couldn't hear me, it still provided some much needed comfort to believe that she was attentive.

"Cause its about to be one _hell _of a bumpy ride."


	5. Authors Note

It has come to my attention that I've failed to greet any of you as an author, even though I've just published four chapters. I know, shame on me, shame on me. And that is why, out of pure guilt, that I am posting a note from yours truly now.

Of course, you'll probably see this as a little update and click on it, only to be disappointed that it's not chapter 5, (trust me, I've experienced that too as just a reader of some of my favorite stories).

But I feel it is highly important that I give kudos to those who have been reading and reviewing, so I'm doing so now.

A special and most considerable thank you to the following:

- IWOBYD

-Grimmjuchas

-Vamp-Haruka

The three of you have given such wonderful feedback, and have been really self assuring as to progressing faithfully on this story. I'd be no where without anyone of you.

Therefore, I find that the best way to show my thanks would be to dedicate chapter 5 to you three when its been posted.

As for those who have added this story to favorites and alert lists, my appreciation extends to you as well.

Thank you so much!!!

As for anyone else, a review is always appreciated, but adding to favorites/alert lists are just as flattering.

Thank you all so much for the support, and I hope for chapter 5 to be up soon.

Love you all, and have a wonderful day.

Sincerely,

Kerry a.k.a Perfect yet Broken.


	6. Chapter 5: Reckless Abandon

Awe!! I am absolutely delighted by the reviews I've been receiving!! They're so encouraging, and give me all the push I need to keep updating!! As I'd promised, this chapter is dedicated to:

-IWOBYD

-Grimmjuchas

-Vamp-Haruka

AND

-Yuffie Kisa whose review made me smile and laugh!

I'm pleased that everyone likes Cadence, for I tried to compile a character that was both relatable and humorous, especially since the plotline is so dark and gloomy. I figured a little comic relief would do the story well.

ANYWAYS, let's continue right off from where we left shall we?

The air was humid and stale as the wrathful sun's blistering waves cascaded our bodies. I'd managed to walk, or perhaps more or less limp, a few steps away from the car before stopping at a peculiar sight. It appeared that the soldiers themselves who had barred our path hadn't been as fortunate either, for they lay in a desecrated and bloodied heap at my feet just mere inches from the crash site. I couldn't help the coy grin that tugged my lips upon my observation, seeing as fate had dealt a particularly malicious hand upon both of the groups involved.

_Serves you right, you __**damn motherfuckers**__. Teach __**you**__ to get in my way when I drive._

Allowing the thought to be discarded, I had nearly started to walk again before abruptly stopping once more; my hazel eyes having noticed the fully loaded and unscathed rifles that now loitered the concrete. That's when the idea promptly materialized in my head. I may be fatigued and disoriented, however, a standard scoped rifle couldn't be that difficult to handle, even with a blood loss impairment. Besides, more soldiers were bound to show up to further complicate things, especially since a few men had already been killed off by Lightning's strength and my intuitive reflexes. And since I was now combating alone without my companions assistance and skill, I could use all the extra help I could get.

My face contorting in a grimace, I kneeled down and gingerly unwove Lightning from my embrace as my blood tainted fingers extended forward to retrieve a weapon. Upon clasping the cold and sleek steal within my hands, I quickly inspected the barrel to be sure no damage had impaired the guns firing abilities. I also scrutinized the clip, trigger mobility, and accuracy of the scope before realizing contentedly that everything was in satisfactory condition. Releasing a relieved sigh, I hoisted the gun upward by the strap and quickly fastened it about my shoulder.

_I suppose what they say is true. You just gotta fight fire with fire._

Now feeling more confident and prepared to deal with what lay ahead, I nestled a still unconscious Lightning back into my arms before setting off once more. The pain still pulsated greatly within my abdomen and head, however, I'd discovered that as long as I kept my ravaged breathing even, I could focus more intently upon the task at hand; rather than the anguish that now vilely seethed throughout my body. In fact, I still couldn't believe how I was fully functional and conscious at this point, especially considering the hazardous and crippling crash that I'd experienced just minutes before hand. I suppose, however, that my drive had been forged out of the sheer will to survive, as well as protect the dormant soldier that lay within my arms. Yes… I guess that perhaps all is truly possible as long as one is willed to strive against the circumstances that were life threatening, even more so when those said instances involved something or someone extremely precious to the victim.

Upon that thought, my weary eyes gazed downward at Lightning. I'd realized that even with blood marred skin, her features still possessed a gorgeous symmetry that was almost angelic. She looked so peaceful and serene, with the stressed and anxious indentations of her complexion soothed out by sleep. Inwardly, even though the feeling was small, I kind of found myself wishing that she wouldn't wake. For in the instance that she did, that tranquility woven within her skin would wither, and she'd once more assume the stoic mask that I'd come to recognize as her face. And it was such a shame, truly, because beneath that hardened and cold exterior, I knew that a compassionate and warm personality existed. I could detect it in her eyes when she'd apologized for me being wounded, and even when she'd allow sarcastic or teasing remarks to escape her lips.

Lightning thought she could keep such tendencies elusive, and discard the characteristics that made us human. But even as a soldier, we were all bound to display affection or sympathy, sorrow or anger. Feelings were innate and instinctive, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, such restrictions placed upon these standard, psychological behaviors couldn't hold forever. She may be strong, determined, and efficient in the ways of combat, but when all the creases of her skin were gradually peeled away, she was still very much a person. One, who unfortunately due to some sort of crisis or grief, had built a wall to keep others from ever transcending through the barrier to her vulnerable core.

_Yet who are __**you **__to be so critical? You're exactly the same._

My lips coiled into a frown upon realizing once more the distinct similarity that existed between Lightning and I, even though I was obviously the one who was more or less capable of portraying emotion. Whereas my companion had entirely closed herself off, I had allowed myself to smile, laugh, and jest, even in the most distraught and impossible situations. For instance, even as I'd been reprimanded for withholding Lightning's identity, along with being assaulted by a hostile militia that murdered my car, I'd managed to retain my mischievous demeanor. Any other person within the predicament, perhaps, would've allowed their horror and panic to subdue them and give up. However, I'd kept on a smile, albeit an agitated and annoyed one, the whole time, without the prospect of death ever crossing my mind.

Of course, I wasn't completely naive. I was aware that my injuries were indeed life threatening, and that if I continued on without receiving medical attention, I'd surely die due to blood loss. Yet, something within my soul commanded me to remain positive and absolute, for despite all the adversity we'd encountered, Lightning and I were still very much alive. We were continually overcoming the odds, despite my injuries and my comrades unconsciousness. If we could survive harrowing and intelligent soldiers, plus a mortifying car wreck, we could survive anything. I was sure of it.

_Unless you know, fate decides to be a huge __**bitch**__ and just randomly blow us up right here. Not saying it could happen or anything, but its just a thought. _

The wailing of sirens in the distance roused me from my musings, and in my temporary bewilderment, I'd stopped and gazed about wildly. Apparently, even though I had briefly disregarded the existence of others during this whole episode, the pedestrians that had loitered the sidewalks and had witnessed the crash hadn't. The citizens of Louisville's faces were eclipsed by horror and astonishment, their eyes agape, with fingers pointed toward the girl who'd miraculously survived and now carried her wounded passenger. Also detectable was a mere hint of confusion upon the gun now straddling my shoulders, along with the soldiers that lay dead just mere feet behind me. Immediately, my sweat clad brow coiled in apprehension.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! We do __**NOT**__ need the authorities to get involved!!_

Indeed, the arrival of emergency medical technicians, coupled with the Louisville Police Department, was not particularly desirable company. I wouldn't even be able to describe what had exactly transpired, nor the provide the identity of Lightning or the soldiers, without coming off as a complete nutcase. They'd haul me off and lock me away in a mental asylum before even inserting an IV into the crook my arm. Plus, there's no telling what they'd do with Lightning either. Relentless interrogations and iron bars wouldn't be able to pry an answer from her lips that made sense, and no doubt she'd surely be dressed in a straight jacket and tossed into a padded and locked circular room.

No.. I couldn't let that happen. We had to get out of here. _Now_.

My grip tightening about Lightning's fragile body, I mustered all my strength and endowed it within my feeble legs as I sprinted off. Cries of dismay, concern, and protest filled the air around me as I ran, and I could even hear hurried footsteps pursuing me. This only drove me to lengthen my stride and go faster, with the fierce impact of my loafers upon the concrete resonating tremors through out my body.

_If only my coach could be here to see this… cause this has got to be the fastest I've ran since Cross Country season!_

Eventually the anxious prattle of steps became sluggish and leveled off, my pursuers having been out of shape, sleep deprived, or loosing resolve to catch me upon witnessing my sudden burst of speed.

_That's right bitches. Teach __**you**__ to try and catch a sprinter. I __**own**__ your motherfucking worthless asses!_

However, I'd once again spoken too soon, for the exertion had rapidly diminished what stamina and strength I had left as I could feel the muscles and tendons within my legs roaring in pain. Fortunately though, I'd managed to put a great deal of distance between myself and the witnesses at the scene, and could now hopefully tamper off into an unseen and unknown location. The question of course now, was where? Thankfully I didn't have to dwell upon this fact for too long however, as my eyes were very keen and observant, and had been able to detect a discreet alley way nestled between two, dilapidated apartment complexes. With the destination insight, I took a sharp left turn and escaped into the shadows of the road, my pace gradually tittering off as I collapsed before a foul smelling dumpster.

_How ironic… I found Lightning at a dumpster, and now we're both half dead and hiding behind one. Is it just me, or does God have a really fucking twisted sense of humor?_

Chest heaving, vision hazed, I had to fight the urge to regurgitate the blood and vile accumulating in my throat. The abdominal pain was beyond description now, as I realized the warm, red substance substantiate not only as a large blotch on my shirts, but also within the denim fabric of my left thigh jean pocket and zipper.

_Shit… the bleedings getting worse… or worser, I should say. Wait, is that even a word?_

I released an agonized groan as I wearily crawled forward. Once I'd managed to situate myself against the dumpster, I collected Lightning's body and held her tightly within my arms.

"P-Please… Light…" I whimpered, as my battered jaw rested upon her scalp, the divine fragrance of honey blossom and lavender from her pink hued strands filling my nostrils.

"P-Please… wake up… I need you right now… I… I can't do this on my own…"

And without even intending too, I began to cry. My exhausted body writhed in protest due to the tear induced tremors, but I couldn't help it. I was fatigued and weak, beaten and bloody. My car was trashed, there was no hope of completing school, and no doubt the witnesses at the scene had studied my face enough to give the authorities a composite sketch. I'd be hounded and located the minute I'd enter the emergency room, and no doubt LPD patrol cruisers would be intently scrutinizing every nook and cranny of Louisville's metropolis. I thought I'd been strong and indifferent to the cruel adversity that had stood before us, yet now, I cowered feebly at its feet.

I hadn't been strong enough, wise enough, or intelligent enough. I was a fool to believe I could pull through this on my own. For I was nothing without Lightning. It was she whose stoic demeanor and talent that had given me confidence and propelled me forward. But her unconsciousness had been stifling and deafening, thus allowing my resolve to wither. Furthermore, my body was gradually giving out, the blood loss, complimented by added dead weight, too much to bare.

_Oh God… I'm going to die. I'm not gonna make it through this. FUCK!! This isn't fair! What'd I ever do to deserve this!?_

My despondent woes would've continued, had it not been for the abrupt shift in my arms. My body lurching in shock, my teary, hazel eyes soon became level with Lightning's weary ones.

"Cadence?" she mumbled in uncertainty, her cerulean eyes swiveling about the environment in bewilderment as she gradually hoisted herself up from my embrace.

My eyes wide, jaw slackened, I merely just stared at her dumbfounded.

_You know… if I had known God was gonna start answering my cries left and right, I would've been doing this shit a LONG time ago._

"_Lightning_?! Oh thank God!!" I cried, and unable to contain my elation, embraced a very perplexed Lightning.

She stiffened upon the contact at first, yet gradually after a few minutes, corresponded to my gesture.

"Where are we?" Lightning asked, once I had relinquished her of my grasp.

"And what happened?"

Inwardly I grimaced, fearful that perhaps the accident had resulted in amnesia. However, I discovered with relief that it had been temporary, since as I'd quickly provided her a recap, realization dawned upon her face.

"And you carried me? All the way here?" she accused in an incredulous tone once I'd finished, her eyes shifting back and forth between my exhausted features and my immense abdominal wound.

I responded with a vague nod.

"I had no choice Lightning. No one else would've came to get us out of that car." I replied knowingly, which resulted in her to dismayingly nibble at her bottom lip.

"Besides, I wasn't sure how safe we were. Those soldiers have a habit of popping up out of no where. So I had to move us before any reinforcements would come."

She remained silent, perhaps meditating to herself, before responding.

"But your wounds…" she spoke, her voice so low, I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"You're in even worse shape than to begin with."

_Well no shit. Thank you captain obvious._

I merely shrugged my shoulders, and then winced upon the movement.

"It happens I suppose." I mumbled indifferently.

"Being unskilled and paired up with a soldier against all odds, it was bound to happen."

Her lips formed a forlorn smile, and by extending her hand forward, placed a firm and proud clasp upon my shoulder.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Lightning spoke, her words resonating with the utmost sincerity.

"Anyone else would've given up or opted out, but you stayed. And I can't… thank you enough for that Cadence."

I managed a smile at her compliment.

_Damn it… why can I never have a camera available for all the Kodak moments that seem to happen when she's around?_

"Hey, I promised that I was with you from the beginning." I assured her.

"No damn idiotic soldiers or massive wounds can change that. You're stuck with me till then end."

This resulted in a scoff as her head merely shook.

"Reckless as always…" she chided, yet her tone was playful.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Isn't everyone one in a hurry to die anyways?" I countered just as mischievously.

Lightning's lips once more formed a slight smile, before promptly fading just as her cerulean eyes had focused again upon my wound.

"We've got to get going, but we should do something about your wounds first." she told me, her already alabaster skin paling into a lighter hue upon assessing how much blood I'd lost due to the contamination of it in my clothes.

"You won't make it for much longer If you keep this up."

Of course, I agreed with her perspective, however…

"How _exactly_ do you suggest we do that?" I asked.

"We can't just walk into a hospital. The authorities, plus those assdouche's are looking for us. We'll be turned in the minute we step through the doors!"

"I'm aware." came her slightly annoyed reply.

"Which is why I'm going to do this."

Retracting her hand from my shoulder, she gradually trailed her fingers down my chest before arriving at my abdominal region. My brow quirked at her curiously, yet was quickly foiled by agony since she'd allotted pressure against my charred skin.

"AHHH! DAMN IT LIGHTNING!" I hissed, and immediately swatted her hand away.

"What the _hell _are you doing!?"

She appeared to be unaffected by my agitated outburst, and had merely met my gaze with indifference glazed over her eyes.

"I'm trying to heal you." Lightning answered, as if it'd been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have to apply pressure in order for the magic to work. Now hold still."

_What the fuck is this shit? Magic? Fo'seriously? Is she a wizard or something?_

She quickly reassumed her earlier position as I once more growled in pain, my abdomen igniting in a ravenous fury upon her touch. I was about to scold her and force her gloved fingers away again, before the strangest of sensations began to course through me. It was as if a cool and coaxing breeze had swept through my veins, and proceeded to distribute cascading waves of relief and energy into my body. After a few minutes, she relinquished her grasp upon me, and I inhaled a breath of stale air expecting the agony that accompanied the action. Yet to my surprise, I felt nothing. In fact, it felt as if my whole body had been injected with morphine, seeing as I could no longer feel the pulsation of anguish once evident in my head and stomach. Even the dizziness and nausea had dissipated.

My brow furrowed at her in incredulousness.

"W-what…" I stammered, myself utterly confused as to what had just occurred.

"What did--- How did you--"

Lightning appeared amused by my reaction, and simply smirked in response.

"I healed you." she clarified, yet her answer did nothing to alleviate the bewilderment assaulting my brain.

"I wasn't able to close up the wound completely, but it should do for the time being. You'll be able to move more quickly now, but any sudden jerks or contact with your stomach can undo my work. So be careful and stay sharp."

I couldn't even fabricate an intelligent response. I merely nodded to her advice, and continued to gawk at her entirely dumbfounded.

_She can kick peoples asses, wield a sword, AND use magic. Fuck being a wizard, this woman is a ninja!!_

Due to my bewildered, comatose state, I had failed to acknowledge the soldier rise to her feet, her magnificent, cerulean eyes gazing at me expectantly.

"Are you going to sit there and drool all day, or am I going to have to carry you?" Lightning asked exasperatedly, and I quickly snapped out of my stupor.

"Y-Yeah, sorry!" I mumbled sheepishly, my cheeks flushing a crimson hue out of embarrassment.

I then hastily rose to my feet, inwardly marveling at the aspect that my motions were no longer plagued by pain. Of course, a slight ache still resonated in my abdominal region, yet it held little comparison to the excoriating sensations I'd felt before hand.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked, and once more was I shocked upon the fact that she was directing that question toward _**me**_.

_Fuck, do I __**look**__ like I know?_

"I suppose we can keep heading toward the bridge." I replied in uncertainty, my hands situating themselves upon my hips.

"As long as we keep within the alleyways, we can avoid any sort of confrontation. Perhaps if we're able to make it to Indiana, we'll be able to avoid some of this bullshit for awhile."

Lightning appeared to accept my plan with little objection, and extending her arm behind her, unsheathed a massive, mechanical gun looking contraption.

"Very well. We'll stick to the alleyways." she spoke, cradling the immense weapon in her arms.

"Stay close."

I heeded her words, and too retracted the dormant scoped rifle from my shoulders into my hands. Her brow inclined in both surprise and amusement upon my imitation of her actions.

"_You've_ got a weapon?" Lightning pried, which resulted in a coy smile to grace my lips.

"Hey, the dead soldiers _weren't_ gonna use it." I offered as my defense, and her jaw stiffened.

"You're reckless, _and_ a thief." she muttered with the shake of her head.

"I refer to it as _borrowing_." I retorted, myself having no sympathy toward the men that had not only assaulted me, but murdered my car as well.

"Just take point." came her irritated response, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I compiled to her request and pivoted on my heels.

* * *

Maneuvering from the alleyway on 3rd street, we proceeded to swivel and curve through the various, elusive paths; crouching behind dumpsters, eyes focused upon the concrete around pedestrians, and quickly gallivanting into corner stores once a LPD patrol car drove by. It was quite comical, honestly, to be traveling in such a way with Lightning obediently in tow and emulating my every action. However, our whimsical tactics were highly necessary, since avoiding any type of confrontation was top priority. And so far, we'd had great success. If we could keep up our pace and continue to remain obscure, we'd be able to traverse the next intersection connecting 3rd and 2nd, and be on the bridge to Indiana in no time.

_We're moving right along, la la la, la la la, we're moving fancy free._

After sprinting across a street corner cross walk, we'd crawled into the crevasse of another alley; the intersection to 2nd street just mere feet away.

"Lightning, we're almost there." I told her, resulting in a relieved sigh to escape her lips.

"Good, let's keep this up." came her coaxing response, and I agreed with a nod.

Peeking out just vaguely from the wall, I quickly scrutinized the area for any patrol cars and armored soldiers. Upon being unable to detect anything suspicious however, I signaled Lightning the go ahead, and we once more strode forward. My heart began to beat sporadically in excitement, a slight hop to my stride. This was it! We were so close to freedom, to safety! All we had to do was cross the intersection, and then it'd be smooth sailing once our feet hit the bridge. Of course, I acknowledged that the LPD wasn't stupid, and would highly suspect us fleeing to Indiana. Yet, even organized police divisions couldn't breathe the word that quickly, and criminal jurisdictions and practices varied from state to state.

Regardless, I believed we'd probably be safe once we crossed the threshold, and could have at least a few hours to recuperate from the days events. Once we were rejuvenated and healed, we could go from there.

Yet just as Lightning and I had reached the corner, my hand extending toward the light post to press the walk button, bullets began to fire. Pedestrians once calmly walking shrieked in horror and scattered, with even those that were in vehicles either abandoning and running, or simply defying the speed limit and light regulations and tailing off. Fortunately, Lightning had tackled me to the ground the minute the first gun had shot off, and had prevented a bullet from nearly penetrating the back of my skull. Despite the sudden action and ache as a result of the impact, I thanked her with a slight nod as she hovered in a protective stance above me, weapon drawn.

_FUCK YOU FATE, YOU DAMN BITCH!!!_

Soldiers materialized from 1st street, rifles blazing, their huddled, sprinting forms moving and attacking as one unit. Abruptly shaking my head to revive myself from my daze, I rose to my feet and grabbed the musculature of Lightning's upper arm; the both of us narrowly dodging the array of bullets as we huddled behind an vacant taxi car frozen in mid turn.

"Shit!" she cursed, her agitation seething through her in droves.

"I should've known it wouldn't be this easy!!"

I too inwardly cursed, yet instead expressed my infuriation in a heavy sigh.

"At least we made it this far." I pointed out, doing my best to find at least one positive in this otherwise hopeless campaign.

My comment appeared to slightly soothe some of Lightning's anger, however, her body still remained tense and tight.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight to pull out of this one." she growled, as bullets continually whizzed above us.

_Um… isn't that what we've been doing all along?_

The taxi cabs exterior groaned in protest due to the constant harassment, and it wouldn't be long before we'd have to relocate, or risk being smoldered by an explosion. Warily, I shifted slightly upward, my eyes peeking through the shattered window pane of the back left passenger door.

"Looks like there's 6 of them." I told her, yet quickly had to duck again due to another round of bullets.

"That's doable." Lightning replied, and situating her back upon the drivers side door, held her weapon before her.

With the nimble click of her thumb upon an otherwise elusive button located on her contraption, I watched in wonder as it began to contort and hum. For the barrel had now unsheathed two blades that protruded forward, as the clip and holster folded inward to form the hilt that she now clasped.

_DUDE!! That's just like Transformers, which are more than meets the eye!!_

"How good are you with that thing?" she asked, her question rousing me out of my captivated stupor.

I gazed down warily at the gun dormant in my hands.

"I took archery in gym class when I was 10, if that means anything." I answered, yet despite the obvious 9 year lapse, Lightning appeared to be satisfied with my response.

"It's better than nothing I suppose." she spoke, and I gazed at her curiously as her body lowered into a crouch, ever so inching toward the front end of the car. It only took me about two seconds to realize what she was doing.

"Lightning, wait!!" I cried after her, fear plaguing my tone.

It was foolish, I know, since she was more than capable of defending herself. Yet still, I couldn't help but be worried and hesitant. After all, it had been 9 years since I'd tediously positioned myself in the correct manner to shoot anything, and I feared that I wouldn't be able to provide adequate cover for my comrade.

However, as Lightning quirked her head back toward me, cerulean eyes radiant with determination, the small smile that'd coiled her lips quelled my turbulent thoughts. She trusted me, and knew I could do it.

"Keep me covered." she instructed, and within the blink of an eye, she was gone.

_Okay, perhaps not a ninja… Maybe she's the superhero Flash's long lost daughter, twice removed._

I too hastily roused to action. Shifting my rifle forward, elbows implemented upon the cabs front end, my left eye peered through the scope conveniently positioned upon the barrel. Inhaling a sharp breath and holding it, I aimed, and fired. My shot had been perfect, effortlessly penetrating the skull of a soldier just mere inches from swiftly upper cutting Lightning with the butt of his M-16. She allowed an appreciative gaze in my direction before continuing forward, her blade vicariously slaying her adversaries. I'd managed to subdue two more as Lightning slew the remaining three, and within the span of about roughly 7 minutes, we had both succeeded in terminating the hostiles.

I released a relieved sigh as I stood up fully, my gun retracting to my side.

_WOOT WOOT!! What now bitches?_

"That wasn't too bad…" I spoke, myself maneuvering around the car and walking toward Lightning, who now stood in the middle of the intersection.

Yet, rather than be at ease, she remained poised and stern, her eyes scrutinizing the environment around us suspiciously.

"No it wasn't. In fact, it was too easy." She replied, her tone cautious.

"Something's not right."

My head titled toward her, my brow inclined in confusion.

"What do yo---"

I never got to finish my sentence, for the minute that my lips had begun to finish fabricating my thoughts, the ground heaved in a violent tremble. Lightning and I gasped in dismay as we fell to our knees, the tremors intensifying by the second.

"What's going on!?" I demanded, yet my plea had been blotched out by an immense roar that echoed through the air.

We both gazed toward the source of the sound, only to have our skin pale and eyes widen. Trudging toward us was an immense mechanical marvel, with comparable stature to that of a ten story building. With a gargantuan, longitudinal base balanced on a considerably smaller pivot that housed miniscule legs, the beast swiveled on a disoriented axis; the mechanical claw of its right arm revolving and electrically splicing the air, as the other appendage housed a hose that spurted flames.

_Oh my fucking God… we're going to die._

Dun dun dun!!! Cliffhanger!! I know, shame on me once more. However, it's a quarter till two, and I have class early tomorrow morning, so I do hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. As toy can see, our lovely duo is off against the Juggernaut, which was one tough fucker to beat in the actual game. So now, the question remains. Will Cadence and Lightning be able to survive, or have their efforts thwarted?

Only next chapter can tell. Don't forget to review!! I'll try to have chapter 6 up soon!!

Love you all!!


	7. Chapter 6: On The Wing

"_L-Lightning_!?" I stuttered in horror, my hazel eyes and jaw agape upon witnessing the metallic mammoth approaching.

"_P-Please _tell me that thing isn't here to kill us!!"

A grunt resonated from her frame as she rose to her feet, her cerulean eyes narrowed upon the approaching disaster.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like my response then." came her rigid reply, and I couldn't help but blanch at her words.

_Smartass… God, fuck me!!! … wait, don't. That'd just be wrong on so many levels…_

I shook my head to rid myself of such trivial thoughts as I too became situated on my feet. My balance was highly unstable, due to the constant tremors radiating from the mammoths colossal steps. However, I suppose it was due to the allotted pressure of my scoped rifle amongst the concrete providing balance that I kept standing.

"Lightning, how _exactly_ do you propose we go about this?" I asked, my hazel eyes veering toward her in panic.

"Because there's no _damn _way we can take that thing down!"

She bit down on her lip disgruntled, her grasp tightening upon her blade.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure." she answered, and I stiffened upon her response.

"We have no means of success if we challenge it head on. However, there isn't much room to run either."

_ Shit, neither of those options are the least bit wonderful! Fuck it, we're screwed! Might as well lay here and hold up a big sign that says, "SQUISH ME!", and wait to die._

My thoughts inwardly yielding to my pessimism, I heaved a aggravated sigh. Lightning, as much as I hated to admit it, was absolutely right in every context of the word. With only two of us, we in no means had the fire power capable of at least making a decent dent in that things armor. Furthermore, it's colossal height and weaponry could easily thwart our efforts, even if we could manage to deliberate and execute a flawless scheme to destroy it. We'd come so far… how could this be the end? There had to be a way, there just had to!

_Face it girl, this jig is up. We're deader than Michael Jackson. And unless we can "__**thriller**__"____that thing to death, we might as well just do ourselves a favor and jump off a bridge._

Suddenly, an idea materialized within my head, as the inner gears of my mind grinded and shifted into action. Of course!! The bridge to Indiana!! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?!

_Because for as smart as you are, you're just a __**tinsy **__bit slow?_

"Lightning, I got _it_!!" I exclaimed elatedly, and thanks to my peripheral vision, I could see her perplexed brow inclining toward me.

"Pardon?"

"The bridge to Indiana!! We can knock it off the bridge, and into the river!!"

Realization appeared to ignite upon her face, before quickly receding into skepticism.

"And how exactly do we do that?" she demanded incredulously.

"That thing is made of pure metal! We can't exactly nudge it over the railing and expect it to tumble!"

_Well, the big bad wolf did fine until he got to the last piggy's brick house. We can be intuitive. All we have to do is stay clear of bricks._

I decided to disregard that mental smartass remark and not voice it toward my strategy, and instead, merely bestowed all my faith upon my instinct.

"We don't have to _push_ it, we can just lure it!" I countered against her cynical demeanor.

"Look, if we can make enough noise, that thing will charge right after us. It _is_ just metal, it can't have _that_ much intelligence!"

Despite my intuitive genius, Lightning's features still remained obscured with hesitation.

"Even so…" she replied. "There's no guarantee the bridge can sustain that sort of weight once that machine steps foot upon it."

_Damn it, stop raining on my parade!! Good idea's don't come this often you know!! Lemme have my glory!_

I couldn't restrain the growl that escaped my lips upon her caution.

"Lightning, we don't have much choice!" I bellowed, the hands clasping my scoped rifle rousing upward as I began to aim toward the approaching armageddon.

"If we don't get rid out if now, it'll wipe Louisville right off the map! And you even said so yourself; we can't win against that thing. So we've got to use other resources to dispose of it, and this is one of the few affordances that we have."

The resolve in my tone no longer able to be adhered by her defiance, she exhaled a defeated sigh.

"Very well." she spoke resigned.

"What's your plan?"

Yet before I could even respond, a vicious tremor brought us once more to our knees. The armored goliath was now mere feet from the intersection, its haggard, shrapnel composed jaws glistening under the suns delicate rays. An immense growl protruding from its metallic core, the beast pivoted upon its axis midsection; its appendages splicing effortlessly through the surrounding apartment complexes and corporation buildings. The screams that bellowed from within were cruelly deafening, as the structures began to waver and gradually descend toward the awaiting concrete below.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!" I shrieked, my vision hazing due to the crystalline warmth marring my eyes.

Observing the scene in disparity, it was if I was back in the fifth grade; my hazel eyes and jaw agape in horror, as my classmates and I witnessed the terrorist attacks devastation upon the twin towers. The antique, decrepit television situated within the corner of the room provided every gory, pixilated detail of smoke and fire ravenously devouring the buildings exteriors, while the vague and shadowed outlines of individuals maneuvered through windows and jumped toward their deaths. Even then, being 11 years old, my heart ached in immense sorrow toward the souls plummeting and impacting the concrete, as well as those trapped inside. And despite the fact that the anguish and turmoil was on a smaller scale that held little in comparison, the inner walls of my heart couldn't help but writhe.

How many dreams, aspirations, and accomplishments would be deteriorated amongst the rumble? How many children would be orphaned, and families wrought by grief and confusion?

_I can't even begin to imagine… it's just too much to bare…_

As the buildings finally pummeled into the earth, Lightning sprinted toward me and embraced my grieving frame; her body acting as a shield against the forlorn emissions of dust and shrapnel radiating from the impact. Though her hold had been brought about by protection, I held her tightly regardless, my agonized sobs muffled by the smooth fabric upon her chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her tone remorseful and tender.

The roar of the buildings collapse and the shrieking within gradually withered into nothing, a horrid silence eclipsing the atmosphere. I shuddered as I removed myself from her grasp, teary and exhausted eyes gazing toward her.

"I-It's not your fault…" I whimpered, and I could feel her arms gingerly maneuver her hands toward my arms as I was hoisted upward onto my feet.

My frail body trembling, my eyes veered toward the ruins. I could feel the vile accumulating in my throat upon witnessing the devastation, and I quickly swallowed the sluices to keep from retching. How, or perhaps the more appropriate term, _why_, resonated loudly within the interior of my soul. How could the senseless slaughter of thousands of business executives, elderly and young married couples with children, be justified by this atrociousness? Where, or even did, the context of rationality lie in all this?

_I'll tell you, it doesn't. None of this makes sense. Not one damned bit of it._

My sorrow gradually receded into agitation upon that thought, as I found my lips coiling into a tight line. Eyes narrowed, skin flushed, I quickly retracted my rifle and aimed it toward the immense shadow loitering with the cloud of dust.

"_Cadence_!!" Lightning thundered in disbelief, her cerulean eyes aghast at my actions.

"What're you _doing_!? Don't _provoke_ the damned beast!!"

Yet my infuriation had failed to abide by her reason, as I merely continued to gaze through the scope of my gun.

"Don't think of it as provoking…" I replied harshly, the malice and venom in my tone drowning the usual reasonableness within my words.

"Think of it as a much needed distraction."

My aim aligned with the utmost precision toward the mammoths ominous jaw, I contracted the muscles in my finger and fired. The piercing clamor of a bullet penetrating armor resonated in the air, followed by a disgruntled snarl. Immense, metallic arms protruding and splicing through the layer of dust, the goliath emerged.

Lightning cursed exasperatedly, while the coyest of smiles tugged the corners of my mouth.

_Awh, what's wrong? Did I shoot you and make you get a boo boo? Well too __**fucking**__ bad!!! It's time for you to rot in hell motherfucker!!!_

"Hey you piece of _**shit**_!!!" I bellowed, my arm hoisting my gun upward as I allotted pressure against the trigger and began firing off shots.

"_COME __**GET**__ SOME_!!"

_Even though that thing is pointed upward, I do hope I didn't shoot anyone, like a dude on a hang glider or something. That'd be __**pretty**__ awkward…_

The beast, enticed by my childish ruckus, obediently began to tread menacingly toward us, its appendages poised to strike.

"What the _hell _are you doing!?" Lightning chided, her brow furrowed in bewilderment as I began to gradually walk backward; my gun continuously spewing bullets.

"Exactly what I'd proposed." I answered nonchalantly, and I could observe her blanching toward the sudden indifference I'd appeared to be flaunting.

"I'm luring it away, toward the bridge. Care to help?"

Realization etched the elegance of her features, as her head simply shook.

"So reckless." she scoffed, yet she too began to emulate my actions as she sheathed her blade back into a gun, the barrel dispersing shots.

I rolled my eyes toward her response.

"Yeah yeah, you can thank me later." I muttered, as the beast, exasperated by our relentless fire, continued its advance in hopes of launching a strike to quell our assault.

We didn't provide the armageddon an opportunity, however, as we continued our march backward, guns blazing. Once we'd managed to lure it a few feet from the intersection, our feet gradually beginning to reach the incline toward the bridge, we pivoted on our heels and began a full sprint. My abdomen seethed in an all too familiar anguish, the muscles in my legs weary and groaning in protest, yet I continued to maintain the pace I'd set. That mammoth wasn't going to be courteous and allow either of us to regain our breath, so it was pertinent that we kept moving. Fortunately though, the consistent array of bullets bellowing from our guns had kept the goliaths attention enticed, and almost spiteful, since it appeared determined to retaliate for the slight damage inflicted upon it earlier.

"We're almost there!!" I screamed toward Lightning, our feet maneuvering effortlessly over the slight hill as we'd finally breached the bridge.

The incoming traffic had entirely ceased, since the view of the titan wreaking havoc upon the metropolis of Louisville had been easy to witness. Drivers, in their terror, had lost all motivation to complete the transaction into the city, and had merely opted to abandon their cars and hastily retreat back into the safe haven of Indiana. Of course, I couldn't help but feel relieved due their horror induced actions, for now Lightning and I could successfully destroy the monstrosity without endangering anymore civilians. Managing to place a few good feet between us and our adversary, our speed tampered off and came to a complete stop as we stood right in the midpoint of the bridge between Louisville and Indiana.

I leaned forward, my chest heaving as I situated my hands upon my knees for support.

_Note to self: never, ever, sprint in jeans again. Cause I'm gonna have some horrid chaffing due to the denim on denim contact. Also, add loafers to that list too. I don't even wanna see the blisters I'm gonna have when I kick these fuckers off._

"W-what now?" Lighting asked between breaths, her features finally portraying the exhaustion plaguing her body.

I exhaled one last sharp breath of air as I pushed myself off my knees, my eyes entirely focused upon the beast now taking colossal strides to close the gap between us.

"W-we lure it off the side." I replied, the sweat clenching my brow gradually trickling down my cheeks.

"A-All we gotta do is stand by the rail and fire off some shots. We wait for it to charge, and then move once it gets close."

_Then bam!!! Down with the fishies you go!_

She faintly chuckled as her gaze too veered toward our hastily approaching foe, the few feet now reduced to inches as we could feel the heat radiate off its metallic surface. Releasing a satisfied groan upon making up lost ground, it pivoted on its axis, appendages flailing and splicing the humid air savagely.

"Alright you bastard!!" I seethed, my gun poised.

"It's time for you to get the hell out of my city!!"

It retorted with a roar before advancing, its electrically infused claw propelling forward.

I grunted disparagingly as I narrowly missed the strike, my body lurching sideways as I impacted the turf and rolled to the side. Irked that it'd failed to desecrate its intended target, the beast dispersed another attack; this time relying upon the tactical, long distance precision of its flame canon as a torrent of fire slithered toward me. Fortunately, I hadn't yet recuperated to my feet, and merely lay still upon the ground as the flames haphazardly doused the air above me. I growled as I could feel the embers descend upon the fabric of my vest, a slight burn emitting from debris singeing my skin.

_Damn it, if these clothes get burned, I am going to be even more pissed than I already am! This outfit is my favorite, and plus, very expensive!!!_

I disregarded my materialistic woes while situating myself back onto my feet, my lips coiled in a defiant sneer toward the hulk of metal towering before me. Immensely agitated, the monstrosity bellowed another deafening shriek, poised and ready to once more deal damage. Yet the prattling of bullets to its backside distracted it as Lightning gained its attention, momentarily allowing me a brief recovery. Pivoting toward her, it began its dutiful charge as she began her gradual tread backward, cleverly luring it toward the rail. Once I'd regained my breath, I too returned to the offensive as I sprinted in front of the beast, body shifting before coupling more bullets with Lightning's.

Although a majority of our ammo hadn't even so much as penetrated the armor, the constant array had discarded our opponents patience. Infuriated, and armor laden with the shrapnel of bullets, its menacing roar hadn't ceased to emit from its core as the pivoting became a constant motion. Apparently, the thing had possessed some level of intelligence than I'd originally accredited it for, having surmised that by swiveling, it was able to deflect some of the bullets being heaved toward it. However, this phased Lightning and I little, since the main goal had been to merely lure it close to the edge of the bridge, which had so far been a great success. Within minutes, our backs firmly became implemented against the cool steel of the rail, with our adversary just mere inches away.

"You ready!?" I bellowed, my peripheral vision able to acquire a corresponding nod from Lightning before veering back toward the approaching target.

"On the count of three!!!"

The armageddon, appearing to sense some sort of rebuttal, hastily crouched, its frail and feeble legs scrounging at the concrete as it began to charge.

"ONE!"

Exhaling a growl, it poised its arms parallel to its sides, the mechanisms composing its impressive structure groaning and lurching to the offense as the main core shuddered. Two longitudinal barrels began to seethe from its back, as slight convulsions of flames began to crawl outward from the metal.

"TWO!"

The torrents of flames began to thrive more fluently from the excess, metallic cartilage, as traces of dirt and debris began to recede from the explosive force pummeling the ground. It was upon noticing our foes actions that I'd acknowledged it was indeed determined to destroy us; for it wouldn't have been preparing so intensely for one final strike if it was aware it wouldn't receive another chance.

"THREE!!"

As if waiting for our countdown, it lurched forward, the cannons poised upon its back adding extra speed toward its suicidal charge. Lightning and I eagerly launched ourselves to the side, our bodies just barely missing the high velocity form heaving toward us as the screeching wail of the railing gave way. The titan released a dismayed growl as it began its decent, the cool water of the Ohio River all to enthusiastic to embrace its electronically vulnerable body. A loud splash echoed through the air, as gargantuan waves propelled upward due to the massive metal it'd just swallowed. As a result, a gentle and soothing mist sprinkled over us while Lightning and I rose to our feet; our expressions a conjuration of shock and utter amazement upon executing our scheme.

_Holy… shit. We did it. I can't believe we did it!!! WOOOOO! WHAT NOW BITCH!? YEAH YEAH!!_

Lightning exhaled a relieved and weary sigh before clasping my shoulder, a rare, but proud smile adorning her lips.

"You did well." she complimented, and my cheeks flushed a crimson hue upon her words.

_Well? That's IT!? Bitch, I did radtastic!!! Where's my damn gold star!?_

"Couldn't have done it without you." I replied modestly, my arm reaching upward as I scratched at my neck sheepishly.

"Hell, let's face it. I would've been dead if you hadn't saved my ass the first time!"

She chuckled faintly as she relinquished her grip, her head merely shaking.

"So would've I." she responded, resulting in me to flinch in surprise.

"You saved my life countless times. From the moment we'd met, to pulling my body out of your wrecked car and hauling me to an alley. You did more work than I did."

She indeed did have a point. Yet I disregarded the facts all the same as I simply shrugged.

"As I said before, I'm with you to the end." I grinned.

"If I'd left you to die in that car, I would've broken my promise. I was just doing what I said I'd do."

Her smile remained upon my sincerity.

"I have to say, your determination is impressive." Lightning observed, her hands situating themselves upon her hips.

"To think, all you'd wanted to do was give me a place to sleep and something to eat, yet you got involved in all of this. For a while, I was certain you'd give in. But you proved me wrong."

_Baby, I know. That's one of my best qualities. _

"Speaking of which…" I interjected, my eyes narrowing toward her.

"You still owe me an explanation of what exactly I _am_ involved in."

She stiffened, her lips receding into a thin line as her body heaved an annoyed sigh.

I immediately noticed her aversion tactics coming into play, and quickly went about my prying methods.

"Lightning, _come_ on!! You owe me that much!!" I scolded angrily, and at this, her cerulean eyes rolled.

"Oh, so what happened to the goodness of your heart thing you just had a moment ago?" she countered, and I bit my lip upon her dirty technique.

_You deceiving, manipulative little---_

"That's not what I _mean_t!!!" I exploded, and though it may have been brief, I could've sworn an amused grin had coated her lips.

"But you just said---"

"_Damn it _Lightning, just tell me!! _Jesus Christ_!!! You really _are_ a communist!!!"

Her brow foiled in exasperation upon that.

"This _again_!? I thought I'd redeemed myself by eating that blasted concoction!!"

_Muha. I found a nerve, I found a nerve!_

"Nope, you _just _lost it!!! You're back to secrecy, and that just as easily makes you a communist!!"

"Well aren't _you_ a communist by association!? You _are_ traveling with me!!"

I bit my lip, and inwardly cursed her cleverness.

"Why can't you just _fucking_ tell me!!?"

"I told you before, I _don't_ have to tell you anything."

"_Lightning_!!"

"_Cadence_!!"

Yet before our argument could transgress any further, a deafening groan followed by a great tremor brought us to our knees. We both yelped in surprise as I could feel the bridge churning beneath us, the wire supports once anchored to the arches beginning to waver. Apparently, Lightning's speculations upon the added weight from the titan had indeed been exceeding of the limit, and had probably even fared worse upon it's dismissal off the side. And unfortunately, unless we could gather ourselves and begin to sprint toward Indiana, it was likely the bridge would collapse, and take us along with it. However, before I could voice this concern to my companion beside me, the bridge once more lurched, resulting in us both to start tumbling toward the edge.

Normally, of course, had the railing been there, there wouldn't be any cause for concern or alarm upon our unprecedented movement. But due to our grand scheme in disposing the said monstrosity, the railing had been a forfeit to our survival, and now had ironically, become our downfall. The adrenaline coursing through me, panic and confusion had marred my ability to impede my decent toward the river, yet Lightning remained favored by fate. Ever so agile and cunning, she configured her gun back into a sword and penetrated the blade swiftly into the concrete, thus allowing it to be burrowed deeply in the pavement. Quickly assessing that it was secure, she lurched forward and clasped my wrist, my body now hanging slightly off the edge.

_I suppose now would be a really, __**really**__ bad time to mention my fear of heights, huh?_

I gulped and held on tightly with all my strength onto Lightning's hand, myself now acutely aware of the fact that quite literally, my life was dangling by a thread.

"Lightning, don't let go!!!" I stammered, completely horrified.

She grunted in response, perhaps partly due to the added strain of my weight, as she gazed downward toward me.

"I'm _trying _not to!" she growled, and I acknowledged by the increasing inflammation of the skin of her hand, that she indeed was truly hanging on with all her strength.

_Hey, look at the bright side…at least you won't die alone._

I inwardly grimaced at my despairing thoughts, as my eyes cautiously ventured toward the water below. Ripples still protruded from the area at which the metal contraption had fallen, and I was most certainly positive that if we too fell, the current would more than likely drag us under. The air we'd conceive while falling would be our last, and we'd surely drown before ever reaching the surface again. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought, for I'd rather be shot to death by a soldier brigade than drown. The mere asphyxiation of water forcefully contaminating the lungs was a horrifying, and excoriating way to go. At least by bullet, you died quickly and painlessly. Drowning allowed your thoughts to linger and dwell, as the translucent reflection of the outside world would be the last pixel committed to memory.

A sudden jerk roused me from my musings as I gazed worriedly upward at Lightning. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut as her whole arm and hand trembled, sweat trickling down her skin. Realization immediately dawned upon me that she was loosing strength, and that she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. We'd have to act fast if we wished to survive this predicament. Yet before I could even attempt to keep coaching Lightning, I felt her immediately stiffen. Her cerulean eyes snapped open as they remained widened, her lips slightly parting.

"That feeling…" she whimpered, her voice barely an octave above a whisper.

My brow coiled in confusion as my gaze remained transfixed upon her awestruck features.

"Lightning!?" I ventured hesitantly.

"What're you talking about!?"

"The feeling I felt when I got to your world, when I awoke here!!" She thundered, her tone a conjuration of disbelief and excitement.

"It's here, I feel it! We can escape that way!"

"Way, what way!?" I mumbled, myself gradually feeling the essence of alarm sweep through me.

_Good God, she's lost it…_

"Cadence, do you trust me!?" Lightning demanded suddenly, her rather imprudent tone increasing my confusion.

"_Pardon_!?"

"Do you _trust_ me?!"

_Okay, I can't help but feel like I'm in the Disney movie Aladdin right now. But for Lightning's sake, there better be a fucking __**magic carpet **__waiting for us!_

I swallowed the sluices in my throat, and consented with a nod against my better judgment.

I was astonished when she replied with a smile, yet I'd immediately disregarded the pleasant portrayal of emotion once I observed her hand purposely loosen.

"_Lighting_!!?" I screeched terrified.

"What're you---"

"From this moment on, I promise to protect you; I'll keep you safe. Trust me."

And with a subtle, yet nimble click of her finger, the blade sheathed back into it's holstered gun form, and we began our decent toward the chilling waters below.

Whew!!! I hadn't meant for this chapter to be so damn long, but alas, it was necessary. For next chapter, Cadence finally enters the world of Cocoon, and thus is integrated within the games main plotline. I believe that I shall put them in the Ville Peaks area, if not somewhere around there. So expect an appearance by Hope!! The other characters, of course, will come along after.

Once again, a sincere thank you to the following reviewers:

-Lowbatterylife

-ishxallxgood

-Grimmjuchas

-IWOBYD

-Vamp-haruka

-anon

And

-Yuffie Kisa

Your guys reviews mean EVERYTHING to me, and I am so very happy when I receive them!! Thank you for the unyielding support. Of course, I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors or discrepancies, for I've worked on this chapter ALL FREAKING NIGHT, and am simply too tired to review it again.

But expect the next chapter to be epic and coming soon! All my love!!


	8. Chapter 7: Fall To Pieces

Normal P.O.V

Hope exhaled an aggravated sigh, his weary body trembling with exhaustion due to the haggard expanse of the Vile Peaks. Of course, when he'd chosen to follow Lightning, he had expected the impending difficulties to be highly challenging, since he himself possessed little skill or strength. However, as he'd obediently tread her ridiculously grueling pace, Hope had began to wonder if he'd made the right choice. For as it was, he had mainly attached himself to the soldier in aspiration of learning how to become a formidable opponent, so as to extract his revenge on Snow. Yet the harrowing finesse of fiends the pair had encountered left him extremely winded and fatigued, resulting in poorly concealed scowls and sighs from a very agitated Lightning. It hadn't been his intention to annoy her, or even slow her down, but how could it be helped? He was a spoiled and sheltered 14 year old for Eden's sake!!

He hadn't chosen to become a L'cie and be tasked with a purpose, nor have been a victim of the Purge which resulted in the death of his mother. On the contrary, Hope had simply been spending the day with the said parent in Bodhum when the unnecessary precaution of a petrified Cocoon had provided him a one way ride toward the Hanging Edge. It'd all gone down hill from there. And now as he despondently sat upon a decrepit boulder, small body strained from traversing a bloody cliff that Lightning had so effortlessly bound, he was starting to ponder solutions to escape the predicament that he was in; the first of which being that he was utterly lost and separated from his comrade.

It had been his fault, he knew. For the minute he'd questioned her drive and will, her icy, cerulean eyes had narrowed upon him in disdain.

_"It's not a matter of if you can or can't." she'd replied, her tone rigid and condescending._

_ "There are some things in life that you just do."_

Afterward, she'd continued on, leaving him to dwell in his self conscious and shameful silence. Hope could understand the logic within her words, for he knew that they'd been of a soldiers perspective, one that was deeply integrated into the heart of raw recruits entering the Guardian Corps. But he also acknowledged that he was no soldier, and not even a warrior for that matter. He was a boy whose heart lay in shambles, writhing from the anguish of just losing his mother. Hope desired nothing more within this moment than to go back in time, to cherish the moments they'd shared during their maternal bond. Perhaps if he'd known that she would have so willingly sacrificed herself for him, he'd reveled more in the gorgeous curvature of her smile, the divine symphony of her laugh.

The warm sensation of tears began to seethe within his emerald eyes, though he made no attempt to swallow his agony. He instead allowed the miniature droplets containing his woe to disperse freely down his pale, and flushed cheeks.

_I can't do this… I just can't. Not without my mother, or Lightning… I'm going to die here, and there's nothing I can do…_

His gloved hands extending upward to eclipse his face, Hope's frail body began to heave with sobs, his distressed wails echoing in the morbid atmosphere around him. It was reckless, he knew, since such noise could surely entice a meandering fiend nearby, but he hadn't found it in him to care. For now he was a ghost, a shell of the vibrant youth he once was. And merely a empty, exhausted, and faithless skeleton searching for a grave.

* * *

Cadence .

I awoke soaked and shivering, my body laying skewed upon, from what I could interpret, a corroded conjuration of dirt and shrapnel. Brow coiled in bewilderment, I decided that perhaps by sitting up, I could more than likely get a better assessment of my surrounding environment. However, just as I began to shift, an immense agony resonated within my abdomen, resulting in a pained yelp to escape my lips.

"Keep still!" A voice thundered, and as I stiffened, my weary hazel eyes came upon Lightning crouching at my side.

"You've reopened your wounds. I'm going to have to heal you before you can move again."

I grunted in exasperation, which further agitated the venomous pain in my stomach.

"What… where…" I stuttered in between ragged breaths, the familiar swivel of a disoriented axis causing dizziness to cascade me in droves.

"You're in my world now, Cocoon." Lightning replied, her coaxing tone tender.

I could feel a slight pressure upon my abdominal region, which I took to be a result of her hands.

_Ahhh. She's gonna be casting her magic again… I still can't determine if she's a wizard or a ninja…_

"Cadence!?" she growled, rousing me from my semi-conscious stupor.

"You need to stay awake. Stay with me, okay?"

I nodded feebly, my havocked thoughts trying to reintegrate themselves back in order. The last thing I could recall correctly was desperately holding onto Lightning's hand, our bodies dangling by the steel of her blade off the bridge. She'd then proceeded to enlighten me about some sort of familiar feeling, and that we could escape back into her world. Confused, I hadn't been able to question her further, for as soon as she'd gained the affirmation of my trust within her, she'd let go. A horrified scream had bellowed from within my core, and as we began our decent, Lightning's arms had embraced me from behind just moments before impacting the icy waves of the Ohio River.

I suppose the collusion must've been vicious, for although I couldn't exactly remember touching the cool rifts of the water, my whole body seethed with needle like pulsations.

_Jeez, I hurt all over and don't even recall why. I don't know how suicide bombers do it._

"How're you feeling?" Lightning's voice beckoned, which once more lulled me from my inner deliberation.

"Well, besides the fact that I got jumped, survived a car wreck, and _then_ proceeded to jump off a bridge, I suppose I'm _just_ peachy…" I mumbled through clenched teeth.

She scoffed upon my response and merely shook her head.

"Smartass." I heard her mutter, and just in spite, I flaunted a coy smile.

"Hey, at least I'm _your_ smartass." I mused.

Her cerulean eyes rolled.

"_Lucky_ me."

I attempted a laugh at her sarcasm, yet instead exploded into a fit of hoarse coughs. Lightning's features became marred by concern as the episode eventually quelled, a groan escaping my lips once my breathing evened.

"My magic isn't going to be enough." she told me, her words remorseful as her hands retracted from my abdomen.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with the pain until we find Hope."

My eyes narrowed quizzically toward her.

"Hope?"

She nodded.

"I was traveling with him before I made it to Louisville." she answered.

"I was scouting ahead and kind of left him behind. Hopefully he's still alive."

I blanched at her dumbfounded.

"_If _he's alive?" I asked, my voice trembling in terror.

Whether she'd acknowledge my fear or had chosen to disregard it, I couldn't tell. She merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"My world is different from yours, quite so." Lightning informed me.

"Whereas you deal with the issues of transportation and thieves, fiends are a commonplace here. Anyone can die if they're not cautious."

I gulped anxiously, my teeth involuntarily nibbling at my lip.

_Well that's just fucking fantastic. Knowing my klutzy and lost-prone ass, I'll most likely become some fiends damn dinner._

I felt the balmy palm of her hand lightly brush my forehead, as if trying to soothe out the apprehension and bewilderment I felt.

"Don't worry." Lightning assured me, a confident smirk coating her lips.

"Remember my promise. I'll protect you."

Though my nerves still rattled, I managed at least to form an appreciative smile.

"I know…" I responded, my head weakly leaning in toward her touch.

"It's still just… scary… I can't believe this is really happening…"

Though still confident, her smile appeared to portray a more empathetic glow.

"I know that feeling all too well…" she spoke understandingly, her hand forlornly removing itself from my forehead.

"For as stuck as you believe yourself to be, I am too."

Although her comfort had been wonderful, her words still held a cryptic aroma to them, one which did nothing in terms of alleviating my confusion. And as always, before I could attempt to question the meaning within her words, Lightning had quickly risen to her feet; therefore successfully dismissing our heartfelt conversation.

_Why is it that she can be Paula Abdul one minute, then turn into Simon Cowl the next? Jeez, she PMS's worse than I do._

"Do you think you can walk?" Lightning asked, her head tilted downward toward me as her hands implemented themselves upon her hips.

Carefully arching myself up on my elbows, my eyes veered downward toward my legs.

"I think so…" I replied, yet hesitation was apparent in my tone.

_ Only one way to tell!!! Move your big toe bitch!!!_

I ultimately decided to ignore the rationality of Kill Bill, and began to incline my body forward into a sitting position. My stomach heaved and churned vilely in retaliation of the sudden movement, but with a tightened jaw and clenched teeth, I was successful in sitting upward.

I exhaled both a relieved and strained breath.

_Wow… and to think I went through all that __**just **__sitting up. Bitch, good luck with standing._

I proceeded to shift upward, my hands clasping the dirt beneath me to provide some sort of ground as I began to rise. Yet the minute I'd managed to shift onto my knees, my abdomen once more convulsed, resulting in complete cessation of the movement as I growled in agony.

"Damn it…" I cursed, my arms weaving about my wounded midsection.

I heard Lightning sigh softly as strode behind me, her hands delicately clasping the skin of my underarms as she gingerly hoisted me upward. Once on my feet, I thanked her with an appreciative nod and smile before her grip relinquished itself from my body.

"Think you can manage?" she asked, concern apparent within her cerulean eyes upon noticing my pained expression.

I merely shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Gonna have to aren't I?" I replied, probably hasher than I had intended.

"_Where_ are we again?"

"Currently, we're in the Vile Peaks." Lightning answered, having disregarded my bitter tone.

"Unfortunately, we've been set back at the beginning of the trail. We're gonna have a lot of walking to do."

Inwardly I grimaced and exhaled an annoyed breath.

_Perfect. Just perfect. I'm exhausted, mortally wounded, and have little to no fighting skills what so ever. Could anything else possibly go wrong?_

Noticing my disparagement, Lightning's hands maneuvered toward the immense, crimson pouch nestled upon the outer thigh of her right quad. With a quirked brow, I observed in amusement the exasperation coiling her gorgeous features, while she continued tediously searching for something unknown. After what had appeared like an eternity, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as her right gloved hand, folded tightly, removed itself from the compartment and extended toward me.

_Oooh! Is it wrong to hope that its candy?_

However, as I raised my hands outward, palms joined at my wrists, I felt the cool, and heavy kiss of steel upon my skin.

_Holy shit! Fuck candy, this knife is so much better!!_

Indeed, it was a beautifully intricate crafted pocket knife, with the exterior of the handle a dark hued purple. Some sort of cursive lettering was engraved on the reflective skin of left hand side, however, I unfortunately had no clue as to what the message conveyed.

"Wow…" I breathed in awe, my fingers maneuvering up the shaft before releasing the razor curvature of the blade.

"It's a top of the line army knife." Lightning told me, her eyes resonating with a nostalgic sorrow upon witnessing my meticulous inspection of the weapon.

"I'll be expecting it back."

I nodded in understanding before sheathing the blade back into its base.

"Of course." I answered, the palm of my right hand cradling the weapon before discarding it into the back pocket of my denim jeans.

"Thanks Light."

Her brow briefly quirked upon the nickname, yet her features quickly molded back into her stoic façade .

"You'll need some of your own protection, just in case we get outnumbered." Lightning replied, her words resulting in me to stifle a horrified gulp.

"Time to move."

Pivoting on her heels, the soldier began to march forward, as I apprehensively began to follow.

_Hi ho, Hi ho, it's off to hell we go!_

* * *

"BACK THE _FUCK_ OFF!!!" I screeched in annoyance, my hands managing to clasp the metallic claws of my jaguar adversary slashing at my skin before heaving it off my chest.

The beast snarled in both a conjuration of surprise and exasperation as its metal comprised structure hit the ground. My shoulder pulsed in anguish from the attack, yet I didn't get to dwell on the impairment long. For being quite agile and formidable, it was quickly able to rise back onto its feet before lurching toward me once more. However, I didn't provide the mechanical feline the chance for a rebuttal, since as soon as it's body had been launched within mid air, I'd propelled my blade toward it; the sleek steal implementing itself within the creatures skull.

My attack acting as a successful deterrent, the beast released an agonized wail while I stepped aside and allowed it to veer past me. The ground groaned and trembled in protest upon its impact, the slits that were my opponents eyes flickering feebly as electric sparks protruded from its desecrated frame. Against my better judgment, I cautiously strode toward the feline; my eyes assessing that my foe was indeed dead before releasing a relieved breath, and retrieving my blade.

_For all those that say cats are cute and harmless, here's a big, "FUCK YOU", to you. Assholes…_

"You alright?" Lightning's voice beckoned, which managed to lull me from my inspection of my deceased opponent.

"Yeah, just a little scratched thanks to crack head…" I responded, as my right hand extended upward and clasped the marred and bloody skin of my left shoulder.

"You okay?"

Lightning nodded while her hands sheathed her immense gun blade back within its scabbard.

"PSICOM soldiers are nothing compared to the Thexterons you took on." She replied, her cerulean eyes dismally observing my contorted flesh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

I shook off her apology as I merely shrugged my shoulders, my left had discarding my weapon back into my jean pocket.

"It's all good." I assured her, my lips, despite the pain resonating magnificently within my shoulders, forming a smile.

"5 PSICOM soldiers can be a handful, so it's understandable that you couldn't help. It's just a miracle I'd been able to destroy two of those things."

And indeed, it had been, with no exaggeration intended. Thexterons were undisputedly nimble and intelligent, since they'd been able to promptly adapt to my fighting style and attack, as well as counter, accordingly. Fortunately, Lightning had bestowed a vicious thunder spell at the beginning of the confrontation, which had been able to subdue 2 soldiers, and considerably wound one of the Thexterons. Sluggish and fatigued, I managed to execute it with little qualms, while the latter however, had presented much more of a challenge.

I grimaced upon feeling the blood clot and seep through my fingers, the liquid beginning its gradual decent down my wrist and forearm.

_Excellent. Let's just keep adding on the injuries and see how much I can take._

"Let's keep going." Lightning commanded, her rigid tone rousing me from my musings as I gazed at her aghast.

"_Seriously_?" I stuttered incredulous.

"I'm _bleeding_!! And all we've done is fight!! We can't take five?"

She exhaled an annoyed breath while her hands became implemented upon her hips.

"Would you rather sit here and be ambushed?" she countered, cerulean eyes narrowed.

"Because that's exactly what will happen if we stop."

I released an agitated growl, a frown coiling my lips.

_Fuck the whole fact of fiends killing me. Lightning is gonna be the death of me._

"Fine." I retorted, though the words came out as a slurred snarl.

My clasp upon my marred shoulder tightening, I walked past her, the length of my strides fueled by the callousness woven within Lightning's logic. I heard her sigh as she followed behind, her pace eventually matching mine.

"Blood will attract fiends you know." she indicated, her eyes veering once more toward my blood stained hand.

I scoffed in infuriation.

"That so?" I replied, my words drenched by a malicious sarcasm.

"Then why don't you _do _something about it?"

Lightning's stride abruptly stopped as she swiveled toward me, features thwarted by anger.

"I'd love to. But I don't like to help brats." she spat, her eyes resonating with sporadic flashes of irritation.

I growled as I too stopped, my glare bestowing just as much malevolence as hers.

"_Fine_!!!" I bellowed, my hand relinquishing itself from my wound as both arms became parallel at my sides, fists clinched, with nails burrowing within my skin.

"I'll just fucking _stand_ here and bleed out!!! That way, you don't have to deal with any of these motherfuckers! How about _that_ Light?! I'll be off your hands then!!"

Her gorgeous features further molded into a scowl, her anger seething through her pores.

"Fine, _you_ do that!!" she retorted, her body shifting as she began to agitatedly walk off.

"I don't have time to baby you!!!"

"_Great_!!!" I screeched after her retreating frame.

"I'm not a _fucking_ baby anyways!!!"

Lightning rebuked with nothing as she continually treaded forward, never once casting a sympathetic or rueful glance back. It was only once I could no longer perceive the clad steps of her boots, I acknowledged with impending horror that now I was indeed, alone; surrounded by atrocious fiends and cruel soldiers within the harrowing and contorted expanse of the Vile Peaks.

_Great job dumbass. Piss off the only hope you have of surviving this place, and cause them to leave. Fucking fantastic. Might as well start digging your grave. _

I discarded the pessimism corroding my thoughts, and merely shrugged my one still operable shoulder. Fuck it, who needs her? I didn't. My innate instincts and sheer will had gotten me this far, and I was confident that I could manage on my own. In fact, as long as I remained elusive and avoided any sort of confrontation, I'd most likely be able to escape this desolate wasteland without any further difficulties. Yet, the brilliance of my scheme aroused one significant problem; where exactly _would_ I go? I was no citizen of Cocoon, nor the Vile Peaks for that matter. Furthermore, little indication of human life existed here, and thanks to my complimentary direction defect, I'd surely get even more lost.

_Damn… where's a GPS when you really need one?_

Heaving a weary sigh, I decided that I'd back track down the linear path Lightning and I had previously traversed. Perhaps faith would allot me some kindness and provide a path that I could crawl through, one that would ultimately lead to civilization. If I made it, which all unfortunately depended upon my rapidly depleting stamina and strength, I'd deliberate my next move from there. After all, if some sort of passage had gotten me in to this world, theoretically, there had to exist one that could get me out.

_As idiotic and risky as it is, this is as good a plan as any. _

Rejuvenated by my unprecedented determination, I began to walk. The air was pungently stale, and conveyed a thick aroma of rusting iron, yet I disregarded these discomforts as I situated my right hand back upon my shoulder. My wound was bleeding even more profusely now, my fingers coated in the morbid, crimson substance that substantiated my body. I could already feel the effects of the blood loss, resulting in my vision to swivel, head absorbed by an intoxicating dizziness. I briefly contemplated stopping to perhaps wrap my injury, and even lightly rest since I'd been exhausted due to all the chaos that had recently consumed my life. I ultimately, however, decided against the proposal even though my body greatly demanded it. For the whole concept in itself roused back to mind the debate that had resulted in myself being alone in the first place.

_"Would you rather sit here and be ambushed? Because that's exactly what will happen if we stop."_

Lightning's daunting words elicited a grimace to coil my features, and abruptly, I found myself stopping to gaze back in the direction she'd chosen to keep treading. To say I didn't feel guilty for my childish antics would be a complete lie, for I did realize that my anger had been uncalled for. I shouldn't have challenged nor argued with her, since she was indeed a seasoned soldier, who was all to knowledgeable on how to survive within our predicament. She'd also been a formidable and agile ally on the forefront of adversity, one that I'd now unfortunately have to proceed onward without.

_You still have time. I bet you could catch up to her if you tried…_

That thought roused a scoff while I merely shook my head. Yeah right. A pissy Lightning was one that had no intention to forgive, nonetheless, be bothered. She'd made it clear that she was quite efficient on her own, and didn't need an inexperienced and unskilled brat to slow her down. Perhaps she was better off anyways. After all, she'd only been in need of my services to get her home. And now that she was here, she didn't require the excess baggage to impede her goal, whatever that was.

_Which she conveniently never told you either. Bitch…_

Yup. Lightning didn't need me. In fact, I was beginning to ponder if she ever really had. Of course, regardless, there was little I could do to soothe the irritated crease that had been created between us. It was better to walk away and leave the pieces, rather than attempt to tediously put them back together. So with this in mind, I once more resumed my pace upon the haggard path; my thoughts inwardly however, gravitating back toward Lightning and praying for her safety, and her forgiveness, lest we ever cross paths again.

Gasp!!! Oh no I didn't!!! Muha, but alas, I did.

Don't worry, Lightning and Cadence's separation will all make sense next chapter, for it does indeed serve a purpose. I won't lie, this was a difficult chapter to write, and I feel I did a horrible job. If you dislike it, I completely understand. I myself hate it.

But eh. It happens I suppose.

A quick question though! I'd been meaning to ask this at the conclusion of my last chapter, yet forgot. I know, shame on me. But rather than posting another author's note, I decided to finish off this chapter and post the question here.

So, answer me, in all honesty, who could you see Cadence being paired with?

A suggestion already imposed by a reviewer wanted a HopexCadence pairing. I am not against this, however, the obvious age difference doesn't gain my full support either. I am all for a Lightning x Cadence pairing though!! But of course, I wanted to hear your guy's perspective first, before I set anything into motion! So please, tell me in your review!!!

Special thanks and consideration to the following reviewers!

-TheRemster

-ishxallxgood

-Grimmjuchas

-Lowbatterylife

-IWOBYD

-Ehatanai

-Vamp-haruka

-Anon

And

-Yuffie Kisa

Please keep the reviews coming! You guys seriously rock! I love you all!!


	9. Chapter 8: Playing God

Lightning strode forward, her strides consumed by the infuriation rampantly seething through her veins. The nerve of Cadence! _The nerve_!! Who was _she_ to assume that she had any sort of authority regarding how things were governed here!? The Vile Peaks, and even Cocoon for that matter, was certainly _no _playground. Danger ominously lurked within the shadows, a possible threat nestled between every nook and cranny. And yet, that idiotic girl had some how processed it within her head that a stop, a period of rest, was _possible_! The _obscenity _of it all!! The soldiers pace came to an abrupt stop as her cerulean eyes veered upward, the familiarity of the inclines contorted creases igniting her exasperation even more.

It had appeared that just only hours before, she'd traversed this cliff, an elegant and dignified grace plaguing every leap and grasp of corroded stone. At the time, she'd been determined to scout ahead, so as to allow herself to be more knowledgeable of the environment surrounding her. However, if she were to be bluntly honest, she'd done so to distance herself from them- Vanielle, Sazh, and Hope; the forlorn, and amateur abode that had been insistent about emulating her every action and step. They'd regarded her with incredulous eyes, complimented by slackened jaws, once she'd indulged them in her marvelous plan; one that greatly illustrated the demise of the Fal'cie. Her raw stubbornness resonating to her very core, she had been resolute on destroying the corrupt democracy that dictated Cocoon, to put an end to the charade of madness that had cursed the lives of its people.

However, whether it be due to their fear, or perhaps even reluctance to accept, nonetheless, achieve the impossible, that they'd merely categorized her brilliance as insanity. Staging an all out war on Cocoon, striking the very core of their home… what could _that_ possibly accomplish? Was giving control back to Eden's citizens really necessary? Was it at all rational to disorient the axis that had stabilized their world for the past hundred, if not thousands of years? Lightning, of course, couldn't provide them an answer, for even she herself was amazed by her prompt brazenness. Yet in her heart and soul, she knew. She couldn't continue to allow the Fal'cie to manipulate and oppress its people as if they were mere toys. So much of the agony and devastation bestowed upon the citizens of Cocoon was due to their cursed Gods, and no longer did they deserve to comply to the morbid desires of such deities.

Eden deserved to be free.

Her resolve providing a relaxing deterrent for her anger, Lightning proceeded to once again climb the incline; her body accustomed to the haggard terrain sculpting the cliffs exterior. As she traveled upward, her thoughts couldn't help but wonder back to Cadence. Was she alright? Had her wounds gotten worse? Had she indeed decided to take refuge and rest? Yet such inquiries were trivial compared to the one question that was truly more significant in her mind: would she be able to find her again? Though she was doubtful, since the expanse of the Vile Peaks was indeed gargantuan, inwardly, she knew that the probability was high. Cadence, in the simplest of terms, was a walking hazard waiting to be had, and would more than likely stumble about at some point.

Furthermore, though she'd given herself little credit in terms of her abilities, she was quite strong as well. Lightning had never witnessed such intuitiveness and intelligence that Cadence possessed, not even in the subordinates that had substantiated her crew in the Corps. Of course, she was also undisputedly stubborn and thickheaded, often baring little concern for the consequences of her actions. Yet Lightning had no basis to judge, for she herself was very much the same. And that concept, in and of itself, bewildered her the most. How could she and Cadence possibly be anywhere near the same? Technically and theoretically speaking, both of them had been raised in entirely different worlds. Lightning had lost her parents when she was seven, and therefore, had been given the responsibility of taking care of her sister. Cadence had practically mentioned nothing of her personal life, though shameful to say, the soldier hadn't really even bothered to ask.

Adding onto the differences, Lightning was a soldier. She'd enlisted within the Guardian Corps just mere hours after turning 18, despite Serah's despondent tears and pleas. She'd insisted her reasoning was so that she could become stronger, and provide a decent living for the both of them. After all, all army professionals, PSICOM and Guardian alike, indulged in quite a lucrative life style. In fact, the young lieutenant had sworn to invest a hefty portion of her finances into Serah's college fund, which she'd immediately done after receiving her first check. Of course, it'd be both insulting and horrifying to even assign Cadence the solider prototype. The vibrant 19 year old was strong and driven indeed, yet, in the time that they'd spent together, Lightning had been able to interpret her actions as being impulsive. Cadence only fought because it was necessary and critical to her survival; she'd only put herself in harms way to ensure her comrades safety, despite her own life being at risk.

So amongst the apparent distinctiveness that existed between them, how even could the mere context of similarity exist? Lightning exhaled a strained sigh, her body pausing upon one of the various ledges situated about midway upon the cliff. It was quite simple. In essence, Cadence was Lightning, their inner drives almost duplicates of each other. She could see it the moment they'd met, when the young girl had so graciously allowed the soldier into the boundaries that had constituted her life. It was obvious that great difficulties had been encountered by her, yet Cadence had never uttered a word. She'd instead selflessly devoted herself to Lightning's predicament, consistently enforcing the promise to always support her no matter what the circumstances.

_Promises…_

Within her heaving chest, Lightning's heart writhed, the inner walls crumpling as her conscious scowled.

_You promised to protect her, keep her safe. Yet look at what you've done, just abandoning her. After all the things she's done for you._

Guilt resonated vibrantly within her cerulean eyes, her features eclipsed by remorse in regards to her imprudent actions and cruel words.

_That's all you ever do, isn't it? Make promises that you know you can't keep. How many times did you break Serah's heart in the same way?_

Upon the mere utterance of her sisters name, Lightning could feel the tears gathering within her eyes. Serah… she'd deserved so much better. Ever naïve and kind, her younger sibling had observed the world with a more carefree and passionate perspective, despite the difficulties presented by the loss of her loving parents. She'd always managed to coil her lips into a smile, with identical, cobalt eyes illuminated brightly. Serah had always diligently and obediently complied with her older sisters rules, her silk threaded voice never raising against that of Lightning's strict policies. So loyal… so loving. Yet how had she treated her sister? Lightning had regarded her sibling as nothing more than a child, a tedious commitment that needed immense care and attention. If only she'd listened and been there for Serah… if only she hadn't used her rank as a lieutenant to threaten her cursed L'cie status…

_If only I'd raised you as a sister, not a mother…_

Disgusted by the weakness seething through her normally stoic demeanor, Lightning quickly swallowed the conjuration of sorrow and regret. What was done, was done, no matter how feverishly she'd wished to go back in time. All she could do now was keeping moving forward, and hopefully stumble upon some solution to free her sister, as well as free herself of the cursed brand etched within the alabaster skin of her chest.

_That's right soldier, keep running. Seems to be the only thing you're good at now. _

Having recovered from her brief intermission, Lightning continued to scale upward, the ledge at the top of the cliff within sight. Inhaling a sharp breath, she propelled herself forward with the quick kick of her foot; her fingers ravenously burrowing into the soil that lay dormant upon the inclines edge. Breathing a relieved sigh, she hoisted herself upward, as her body finally crawled over the peak. Muscles aching and weary, sweat clenching her brow, Lightning lay incredulous upon the dirt, astounded by her apparent exhaustion. Perhaps she should've allowed Cadence the rest, since she herself was in great need of it as well. She promptly, however, dismissed the thought, with cascading waves of assurance quelling the doubt that had briefly emerged. Indeed, she'd made the right choice to keep going. After all, time was a precious commodity, especially with a ticking time bomb implemented upon her skin.

She was roused from her musings by the faint sobs that seemed to be laced within the atmosphere, her head immediately jolting upward. Eyes narrowing in confusion, she began to meticulously scrutinize her surroundings before recognizing a frail frame perched upon a rock in the distance. If it hadn't been for the pale luminosity of the moon illustrating those vibrant, silver locks, Lightning would've mistaken the sound as a mere figment of her fatigued induced state.

_Hope…_

Features marred by concern, she aptly rose to her feet before sprinting toward him, her right hand reaching toward her scabbard in case she'd have to defend him against some sort of confrontation. Fortunately however, she found him to be completely unharmed and unperturbed as he sat despondently before her, his small body hunched forward and crippled by woe.

"Hope…" Lightning beckoned, inwardly amused once the boy became knowledgeable of her being there and had nearly jumped out of his skin.

"L-Lightning?!" he muttered, his hazed emerald eyes gazing upon her in disbelief.

She nodded to confirm her presence before slightly stiffening in surprise, since Hope had immediately sprinted toward her and wrapped his arms about her waist.

Clearly uncomfortable and unsure as to what she could possibly do to quell his sorrow, she merely opted for gently patting his head.

"It's okay Hope." Lightning coaxed, her fingers beginning to weave through his silver strands.

"I'm here. Are you alright?"

Though his head was smothered within the fabric of her coat, the slight shift of his head allowed her an answer.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" he mumbled, and Lightning could feel the moisture of his tears slightly soaking her attires threads.

"I…I was just scared… you just disappeared… and I couldn't find you."

The soldier exhaled a weary sigh, her lips coiling in guilt. She herself hadn't been prepared for the side quest she'd embarked on. In fact, it'd been completely unprecedented. If she'd been aware that merely scouting ahead for fiends would've resulted in a trip to a parallel dimension, perhaps she would've put up with the exasperatingly dooms day attitudes of her teammates.

"I know…" she responded softly, her hands clasping his shoulders and delicately pushing his body away as she kneeled before him.

"I didn't mean to go too far. I knew you'd catch up. Either way, I'm sorry Hope."

Fortunately, he hadn't questioned her story, since it was apparent that he was more or so delighted to be back within her company.

"It's okay…" Hope replied, his hands extending upward as fingers gingerly began to cleanse his flushed cheeks of tears.

"You won't leave again will you?"

She provided him a rare and assuring smile before responding with a shake of her head.

"No, I won't." Lightning told him.

"We'll be stuck together from now on. You think you can handle it Hope?"

The boy managed a confident smile and nod while Lightning had risen to her feet.

"Yeah, I promise!"

She inwardly laughed upon his childish antics, yet her conscious still seethed.

_There you go again, promising to protect someone else. How can you even call yourself a soldier, when one of the other "promises" you made, is out wondering about, wounded and lost?_

"Hope, before we go, there's something we have to do." Lightning suddenly spoke, while Hope's brow coiled in bewilderment.

"W-What is it Light?" he asked uncertainly, the deviant scowl marring her gorgeous features inflicting chills upon his skin.

"We have to go and find a friend, one who really needs our help." she answered, the apparent confusion upon Hope's face increasing more as she pivoted on her heels and began to once more descend the cliff.

_I may have to climb this cliff one more time, but at least I'll have you to bitch and whine about heights as we go, Cadence. _

"W-What? Who?" Hope questioned frantically, yet ever so loyally did he follow Lightning's steps.

"A girl whose promise I have made, and intend to keep."

* * *

A groan ruptured through my lips as I lurched forward, stomach heaving. I could feel the bile accumulating in my throat, the sluices composed of liquids and deteriorated matter gradually crawling up my windpipe. My hands implemented upon my knees, I tightly squeezed the denim fabric, inwardly struggling to swallow the indigestion. To say that my condition had at all improved since last seeing Lightning would be a complete and utter lie. In all actuality, it'd gotten worse. My vision was at a constant, blurred swivel, with the apparition of dots that would sporadically blotch across my eyes. My head pulsated and throbbed, with the inside of my skull feeling as if my brain tissue was gradually receding into ash.

The constant, albeit weak, strides of movement had also further agitated my shoulder wound; the profusion of blood that once seethed at a calm pace, now rampant and cascading in droves. Needless to say, if I didn't find some type of medical attention, I'd be laying upon deaths doorstep soon.

_That is, if a damn heaven or hell like limbo existed here. I wouldn't be surprised if they just let their dead people lay around. Ooh, maybe it could be like in the Monty Python movie!! "Bring out your dead!!" Muahaha. Brilliance. _

I disregarded the induced stupidity due to blood loss, and carefully leaned upward once I felt the urge to vomit subside. My body trembled, my clothes still soaked from my underwater expedition into Cocoon. The rapid decline in temperature had also aided little in my plight, and continually roused goose bumps on my skin from every gentle kiss of a swaying breeze.

_This fucking sucks! I hate this damn place. Like seriously, how could there be THIS much land, with NO civilization!? It's not exactly like there was a rainforest out here to save! Fucking morons…_

Despite my pace being incredibly slow and taxing, I'd managed to cover a significant distance from my previous juncture with Lightning. In fact, the linear curves and dips of the trail had finally lost their familiarity, which meant that I'd been successful in my attempt to place some much needed space from this atrocity stricken and desolate wasteland. Of course, I knew that my pursuit wouldn't be easy, hell, no where close. The whole concept of actually being able to make it out of here, alive, would very much demand a miracle, and perhaps, some allotted kindness from fate.

_Ha. Right, like fate honestly gives a shit. _

My exhausted, hazel eyes observing a wall of debris barring my path aroused me from my musings. My brow coiling, I treaded gingerly toward the barricade, scrutinizing intently the stability of the structure.

_Well of course a damned, conveniently placed wall would get in my way. Of course!!! Damn irony._

The rusted iron plating and bars provided accessible and reliable grapples amongst the rubble, which I immediately decided would help me in traversing the incline. My conscious, of course, scolded me for the practicality of the idea; my thoughts promptly identifying the absurd and recklessness of the endeavor. However, I discarded the concern since I'd already vowed to escape the expanse of the Vile Peaks, and all be damned if some complied wall of compost would adhere my goal.

_As far as stupid things I've ever done go, this definitely ranks high upon the list._

Exhaling an encouraging breath, my hands extended forward, fingers feverishly clasping the protruding shrapnel amongst the debris. Pausing to be sure that my weight was supported, I propelled myself upward with a strong thrust from my legs, as I miraculously, began to climb upward.

_Woohoo!! I feel like Tarzan! What now bitches!?_

Unfortunately, the marred flesh of my shoulder was too disproving of my actions, for an agonizing and crippling pain pulsated through my arm. I grimaced at the prickling singe of needles radiating from beneath my skin, which resulted in complete cessation of movement while I desperately clung to the wall for support.

_You know, it may just be a hunch, but I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen…_

As if fate were attempting to humor my insecurities, I felt the wall begin to tremble, the compressed shrapnel releasing an annoyed wail from having to support my weight.

_AWH SHIT! FUCK ME!!!_

A horrified scream bellowed from my core as the barricade began to inch forward, my helpless and fatigued frame being trudged mercilessly along with it. To add onto the list of my disparaging woes, the contorted heap of metal had acted as a marred wall overlooking a ravine, as if to discourage travelers from approaching the ferocious ledge. Yet my ignorance and rush to leave had diluted my rationality, as my fitting punishment was to now be thrown over a cliff and die within the bleakness that awaited me.

_Why is it that I'm constantly near death every 5 seconds? Like seriously, what the fuck!?_

The shrapnel crawling away from my finger tips, I began the harrowing decent; the icy and stale winds ravaging against my skin as my body was heaved over the edge. As I tumbled amongst the debris, I could see the charred soil of the ravine below, fortunately realizing that the depth wasn't as profound as I'd assumed it to be. If anything, I surmised, should I be able to sustain the fall, I'd more than likely be able to climb out.

_Thank God I can always find the positives in the most horrible of situations. _

Yet in the instance that my thoughts had wondered, my body had impacted. The air compressed from my lungs, I released an agonized wail as the rusted compost bludgeoned by skin from above. I could feel the fabric of my vest and jeans shredding as the shards of metal wove into the skin of my back and calves, blood emitting from the wounds and moistening the surrounding proximity. My teeth voluntarily clenched the skin of my lower lip, so as to quell and swallow the scream threatening to escape.

"Fuck…" I exhaled, my fingers burrowing into the soil below me before I shifted myself carefully onto my back.

I ignored the protrusion of the shrapnel seething further into my skin as I lay there, my chest heaving to regain the circulation of oxygen that had been forcefully pushed from my lungs. Despite the immense pain consuming my body, my hazel eyes were finally able recognize the star woven expanse hovering above the Vile Peaks; a marvelous and soothing view that I'd been oblivious to previously, due to my urgency to be rid of this malevolent place.

_Huh, it's like a contradiction… I suppose no civilization does have its perks…_

I inwardly chuckled at the irony. How long had it been since I'd last seen a tranquil night sky, ever so elegant and intricately woven with the glowing specks that portrayed a dimension greatly undermining that of earth? Far too long, I'd guess. In fact, the last time I'd ever been chanced with the opportunity to truly sit still and gaze upward had been with my late mother. Like me, she too had been enticed by the majestic beauty of the expanse that had loitered above our suburban home, and would often eagerly grasp the chance to lull me outside each night that the murky clouds hadn't been diluting the skies. Laying upon the silk like threads of grass, the cool breeze grazing our skin, my mother would hold me tightly upon her chest, as my ears would absorb the coaxing rhythm of her heart beat. Her fingers treading through the strands of my identical chocolate locks, her knowledgeable tone would fill the atmosphere, as she would ever so happily indulge me with stories surrounding her childhood.

_"Amelia, when I was your age, my mother would pull me out of bed too, to gaze at the stars…" she whispered, her head inclining forward as I could feel the tender pressure of her lips upon my forehead._

_ "She'd always tell me how precious such a beauty was, and that I should always cherish it with someone I love, like she did with me. Of course, your father's too tired from work, so he doesn't join me as often as he used to. But fortunately, I have you… my little Amelia… my little princess….my whole world…"_

The warmth of tears gathering within my eyes roused me from the memory, as I could feel the droplets begin to gradually cascade down my dirt marred cheeks. Mom… I missed her so much… words couldn't even begin to articulate the love that I'd possessed for her. At age 5, my mother had been, truly, in the simplest context of the word, my everything. She'd always been the one to bask me in her intelligence, be my biggest cheerleader at soccer games, and know just how I liked my grilled cheese sandwiches cut. Whenever I'd managed to fall off my bike and scathe my knees, she'd promptly arrive to bandage and kiss the wounds, before cleansing my flushed cheeks of tears and providing a comforting smile. At night, if I ever awoke in a hysterical fit due to a nightmare, she'd quickly gallivant into my room without hesitation; her arms hoisting me upward into an embrace before laying us both back into my bed and cuddling with me until I'd fall asleep.

_God… How have I survived the last 12 years without her? Especially that name… I haven't heard it in so long…_

Indeed, I too, like Lightning, had taken on a name that distinguished me from the turbulence of my past. Cadence, in fact, was my middle name, with Amelia as the first. As a child, I of course adored it, since it made me feel like royalty, and would often bristle with joy when my parents would adoringly address me as, "Princess Amelia". I'd been named after my father's late mother, with my middle name acting as a tribute toward my mother's sister that had died in an automobile accident when she was six. Supposedly, from the stories that my mother would often tell me over breakfast, my parents had been disputing which name to exactly implement as first on my birth certificate months before I was born.

Both were too resiliently stubborn to have their name deemed as second, and unfortunately, had it not been for the fact that my father had been able to grasp my birth certificate first, my name would have indeed been Cadence. But alas, it was not so. In fact, my father would amusingly inform me that for weeks afterward, my mother had refused to address me as Amelia, instead often referring to me as Caddy during my toddler days. And it was only after a bitter chiding from my father regarding identity confusion that my mother had finally succumbed to my intended name, though it took her months not to utter it through agitated, clenched teeth.

This time, I laughed outwardly with pride, despite the agony it ignited within my chest. Such raw stubbornness, an innate attribute that I'd no doubt inherited from my mother. It was a known fact amongst my peers and teachers that my mother was a fighter, a self proclaimed advocate against all wrong doing. I could recount with a smile all the times I'd sit outside a teachers room with a conference occurring inside; my mothers incredulous shouts and curses echoing from within and successfully thwarting any attempt for my teacher to counter. Normally after such meetings, my teachers dejected eyes would barely meet mine, and would often provide little to no behavioral issues to notify my mother of. I ravished such days in my youth, since it felt so wonderful to know that my mother was, in essence, my knight in shinning armor, a defender against all.

She was my hero, minus the elegant red cape and leotard, and being so young, I assumed that she'd live forever. But then, upon turning 6, the delicate structure constituting my life began to deteriorate and crumble. That was when----

_**Don't. **__Don't go back, not after you've been running for so long. You're not Amelia Cadence Cohen anymore. You're Cadence. Nothing more, nothing less._

I released a strained breath, my heart heeding the dire words of my conscious and completely dismissing the memories of my sorrow plagued past. I had been running for so long, never looking back, never reminiscing the events that had allowed my life to descend in a downward spiral. I'd figured that if I'd changed my name, that I could entirely become some else; one that was unscathed, untouched, and indestructible. And thus, had my wall been created and forged, with no desire to let anyone transcend the barrier to ever hurt me.

_Yet you let Lightning in. Too easily, might I add._

My hazel eyes merely rolled. It was true, I'd allowed Lightning all too graciously into my life, never contemplating for an instant that by doing so, _this_ would happen. But how could I have? I possessed no ability to foresee the future, nonetheless, be a deterrent to fate. Despite the fact that I wounded, fatigued, and utterly lost, something within the cosmos had willed my presence here. Nothing was a mere coincidence anymore, and everything had a meticulous scheme outlining the action, no matter how unprecedented it was. So whether or not I liked it, I had no other choice than to tolerate and adapt to the circumstances surrounding the situation.

_Well great. Thanks Dr. Phil for settling that little issue. Now can we __**please**__ get moving?_

I exhaled a weary sigh as I tore my hazed eyes from the sky above me. Indeed, I'd been laying in this ravine too damn long. I needed to get a move on, before some fiend would take advantage of my nearly crippled state and have me as lean cuisine meal. Grunting in exasperation, I gingerly began to shift upward, the exhausted muscles of my arms warily lifting my body into a sitting position. My chest writhed from the motion, and it was once I could interpret the singeing pain pulsating from within that I acknowledged in horror that I'd more than likely broke a few ribs.

_No! Not my ribs!!…. Mmm… ribs…_

I discarded the trivial musings of my thoughts as I once more continued onward; determined to stand upon my feet despite the lack of balance likely to compliment the achievement. As I rose, my body was continually contorted by the venomous pain, and often would I have to cease movement and be forced to kneel until I could gather myself. However, I eventually managed to subdue the intoxicating tremors thwarting my body as I became situated upon my feet at last.

_Whew! Okay, that wasn't so bad. Now it's time to act on plan B!! Climb bitch, climb!_

Wounded bosom heaving, my eyes swiveled about the crevasse, intently scrutinizing any ledges that could be resourceful in helping me escape the ravine. Unfortunately, the exterior of the surrounding walls were incredibly unperturbed and smooth, thus allowing me to surmise that if I wished to escape, I'd have to make my own grapples. Brow coiling in annoyance, I once more indulged in another angered sigh. Sculpting vantage points would require great time, patience, and energy, all of which, unfortunately, were depleting rapidly. It was exhausting enough to merely be standing here without anything to use for balance, and I'd already be stretching my limits should I find any holds to traverse upward from. Furthermore, who was to say that I'd even make it? With my wounds, numerous and significantly fatal, whose to say I wouldn't collapse and die just due to trying?

My resolve diminishing quickly against the induced odds, I was mere seconds from giving up until I'd notice it by chance; my hazel eyes and battered jaw aghast in awe. Nestled amongst the debris and marred stone was an ancient looking statue, which easily towered above me in all of it's profound glory. The exterior of its surface a fine, blue alabaster stone, it portrayed humanistic features that'd been tediously chiseled to give it, from what I could observe, a God like presence.

_Hmm… I wonder what religion got pissed off and decided to throw their "holy deity" into a ravine of a desolate wasteland._

As always, I disregarded the analytical musing as I cautiously approached it, my eyes marveling at its height. The delicate and passionate detail molded into the statue allowed perfect grappling, and though the head of the illustrated benevolent being leveled off about midway up the ravine's walls, should I be able to scale it, I'd have more than enough footing to crawl back onto the surface. A coy smile coiled my lips as I could feel the confidence seething through my veins, my resolve once more becoming resolute.

_Sure, let's go climb on something else metal looking, since that __**worked **__out so damn well the last time…_

I ignored the cynical and crude remarks of my conscious as my hands extended forward and clasped one of the sculpted arms folded about the figures chest, my body heaving upward as I began to climb. I was astounded by how cold and rigid the stone felt beneath my finger tips, as well as how an ominous and disgruntled aura appeared to pulsate through the exteriors skin. Yet, against my better judgment, I disregarded the apprehensive feeling and continued onward, my focus unrelenting toward crawling out of this forsaken ravine. My body, as I'd predicted, ached due to the exertion, as the smoldering fire within my chest ignited more ravenously in retaliation of my actions. I knew that I'd have to rest once I'd managed to climb over the ledge, my fatigued frame in demand of recuperation before proceeding any further within the Vile Peaks. Of course, I acknowledged the danger accompanying the choice, since without Lightning, I'd have no one to keep watch while I rested.

But I figured that if I could hide discreetly behind some marred boulder, perhaps fiends would be obvious to my presence and leave me be. It was wishful thinking to be sure, and risky, yet indulging in hope had allowed me to prevail thus far. Besides, there was no fault in having faith, even if it wasn't committed to some specific deity or religion. My foot implemented upon the pompous lips of the statues face, my hands were just mere inches from grasping the head before a low snarl bellowed from beneath me. Horrified, I immediately halted all movement as I could fell the stone figure stir, a profane light resonating and outlining the being.

_SHIT, SHIT , SHIT!!! WHAT THE FUCK! STATUES CAN COME TO LIFE TOO!?_

Before I couldn't even react, I felt cold and moist skin weave about my abdomen, the hold vigorous and constricting as I was hoisted upward and away from the statue. To my utter terror and astonishment, the sculpted features that had once appeared tranquil and proud had now receded into a forlorn and agitated scowl; its eyes aglow and livid in a condescending fury.

_Great… piss off Lightning… piss off a God like thing… my luck never seems to turn out good._

I began to futilely writhe within its clutches, perhaps believing the constant swiveling of my legs could be strong enough to free me. However, my efforts were thwarted by an agonizingly painful electrocution from my adversary, the bolts ravaging my body as I howled in anguish.

_"Cursed soul, who defies the boundaries of our world…" _a voice chided, the silk undertones of the words devoid of emotion.

_"Thou presence is not welcomed here, not without purpose. Therefore, I task you with a goal to fulfill, one that will bring you neither respite or bliss. You are destined to walk a road paved by sorrow and grief, pain and betrayal…"_

The shocks gradually began to tamper off, yet my body felt hollowed and fatigued all the same as I wilted within the abominations grasp. Trembling, chest desperately heaving to gain air within the constricted space, my hazel eyes veered upward toward my opponents face; the distorted axis of my thoughts trying to fathom the cryptic words being articulated from its corroded lips.

_"…Your journey will not be traveled alone. The companions of which you will make carry the same curse, the same fate as you. You cannot run, you cannot die. You can't cry and beg for mercy. None will be granted toward a L'Cie, granted with the purpose to destroy Orphan… to summon the Maker… the burden in which you'll carry is one that is inescapable. The torrent of fate shall swallow you whole, and devour your soul…"_

I felt the shift of my deteriorated frame being tucked more firmly into the clasp of the statues right hand, as the other began to retract and ascend upward; the allotted pressure of the hands forefinger pinching the skin of my sweat clad neck.

_"Now, cursed and damned L'Cie, travel forth. May the disparaging woes contorting your body be decimated by crystal slumber upon your completed purpose."_

Another pulsation of electricity seethed through my incarcerated frame, yet this time it was complimented by an intense, scalding burn upon the prescribed pressure point of my neck. My breathing sporadic, heart throbbing frantically within my chest, the world around me began to wither into darkness as conscious escaped upon the ravaged breaths exhaled from my lungs; images of an unknown deteriorating civilization succumbing to a great beast a final kiss from reality.

Dun Dun Dun!!! Whew, long chapter, a pain in the ass to write, but alas, here it is!! Cadence is now a L'Cie!! 0_o

Now before you even ask, I have no idea when her summon will arrive, nor what exactly it'd be. However, I've been thinking on it, and I've narrowed it down between an eagle and a wolf, as a transformation from a knight. Of course, I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any, feel free to leave me some of your thoughts in a review!

Also, it seems that the majority either favors or is okay with a Lightning x Cadence pairing. So that it shall be! Of course, any signs of affection and a budding relationship still won't happen for a while, but just be aware that it's bound to happen at some point.

Anyways, a special and most sincere thanks to the following reviewers:

-khfangirl14

-Grimmjuchas

-Lowbatterylife

-Vamp-Haruka

-Ehatanai

-Johan07

-TheRemster

-ishxallxgood

-IWOBYD

-Anon

And

-Yuffie Kisa

I love your guys reviews, and I can't emphasize how helpful they truly are. I'm quite glad people are enjoying this story, and I will work extra hard to make sure it sees a conclusion.

Of course, as always, I apologize for any grammatical errors and discrepancies, for I can only stare at a chapter for so long until I'm sick of it. Hahaha.

Anyways, don't forget to review! All my love!!


	10. Chapter 9: Slow Burn

"So Lightning, what does this friend of yours look like?" Hope had asked, successfully shattering the grueling silence that had eloped them, as he struggled desperately to fall into stride with his companion.

Ever so obedient and loyal, Hope had compliantly traversed the cliffs exterior downward with little qualms, even if Lightning had once more set about her ridiculous pace that left his little body winded and fatigued. In all honesty, her paranoia had baffled him, and had provided great concern for his comrade. Especially since it appeared that the stoic façade normally eclipsing her gorgeous features had diminished, and had instead, been marred by an unknown and seething terror. He also couldn't help but find it highly odd that she was acting in such a way over someone, considering the fact that she'd so easily abandoned the others, himself included, without so much as an ounce of remorse or hesitation. However, Hope acknowledged that whoever this individual was, they must've been very significant to the soldier, for he hadn't witnessed Lightning explicitly display such anxiety since Serah had become crystallized.

Whether she'd merely disregarded his question, or hadn't even been attentive, Hope was about to ask again before Lightning had gazed back toward him over her armor clad shoulder.

"She's about roughly my height, with brown hair and green-blue eyes." she replied, and though her gaze had been directed toward him, her ever vigilant, cerulean eyes continued to swivel about the haggard terrain of the Vile Peaks.

"She's also wearing blue jeans, with a pink, button up polo and vest. She should be very easy to spot."

Hope gave a unsolicited nod of acknowledgement as her vision veered forward once more.

"Was she a L'cie that got purged too?" he continued to pry, the length of his strides widening until he finally fell into pace beside Lightning.

"No." Lightning answered, yet upon realizing his expectant, emerald eyes gazing toward her for further explanation, she'd merely folded her lips into a rigid line.

_How could I even begin to explain that she's not of this world, without sounding insane?_

Ultimately, she'd concluded to merely indulge the boy in a lie, rather than tediously go through the details surrounding her prolonged absence. After all, it was difficult enough just accepting the fact that they were cursed L'cie, tools to be used for the Fal'cie's malevolent deeds. The concept of another world existing, in and of itself, would just be an issue too complicated to understand.

"She was from Bodhum, a normal person like us, before all of this mess." Lightning clarified, inwardly relieved upon witnessing Hope's features soften due to her words.

"I found her while I was scouting ahead. That's why I was gone so long."

_Ironically, that's not even a complete lie._

"Then why do we have to go and find her again?" he'd asked, his face once more contorted by confusion.

The soldier grimaced upon realizing the inconsistency she'd managed to depict within her account, yet ever so adaptable and prompt, she quickly minced words to sever the discrepancies dripping from her tongue.

"We got separated due to an onslaught of PSICOM soldiers." she replied, and though fear writhed within her thoughts upon the fact that Hope could possibly catch her in a lie, she'd kept her tone firm and calm.

"I could've searched for her on my own, but I began to worry about what may have become of you. So I came to find you before going back out to look."

Unbeknownst to Lightning, the bewilderment coiling Hope's features had dwindled, as instead, a bashful and sincere smile tugged the corners of his lips. Try as she might to come off as stoic and cold, the soldier truly did have a heart, though it appeared few were ever graced with the opportunity to see it. And although he couldn't fathom why it was that she worked so diligently to keep her emotions tightly bound, the flattery inflicted upon him subdued the urgency to care, as Hope found the exhausted strides of his legs becoming slightly lighter.

"Thanks Light." he'd responded after his meditative silence, which had resulted in the soldiers brow to incline in confusion as her eyes fell upon him once more.

He acknowledged her bewilderment as his vision fell from her beautiful face, pools of crimson flushing his pale cheeks.

"For coming back. You didn't have to…"

Her puzzlement unwove and receded into that of surprise, then relief, as the exhausted and anxiety laced indentations of her face became relaxed.

"You're welcome." Lightning responded, and for emphasis, she allowed him a brief, genuine smile before her lips were tugged back into a stolid, rigid line.

"Keep your eyes peeled Hope. We're almost at the junction where we'd separated."

His pale complexion returning, Hope obliged her request with a firm nod as his emerald eyes narrowed, so as to analyze more effectively the daunting shadows plaguing the landscape. Though difficult at first, he was quickly able to adjust his sight despite his darkened surroundings, and began intently scrutinizing every apparent nook and cranny of the Vile Peaks. Lightning too had emulated her comrades inspection methods, as her cobalt eyes swiveled ever so gingerly about the corroded soil of the expanse. Unfortunately, though Cadence's attire would indeed definitely be noticeable, the two of them had achieved little success in terms of locating the said teenager. And with the night aging, complimented by the subtle weaning of the moons placating glow, she'd realized that time was against them. For Cadence hadn't been within the most promising of conditions since the car accident, and no doubt had the prolonged exertion more than likely worsened the severity of her wounds.

And although it despaired her to even think it, it was highly possible that Cadence could already be dead; bled out from her injuries, her stamina and drive depleted. Involuntarily, Lightning shuddered upon the grim thought. Sure, it was true that some harsh words were exchanged, with the exhaustion apparent in both of them kindling an intoxicating wave of anger to dilute their rationality. However, such a trivial argument hadn't changed the soldiers perspective of the girl by any means. In fact, Lightning very much cared for Cadence, though it was doubtful she'd ever declare such affections aloud. Of course, she acknowledged that her emotions betrayed her, since her concern was blatantly etched upon her skin for even the most atrocious of fiends within the Vile Peaks to see. Yet, in her defense, she wasn't quite sure how else to exactly proceed about the situation in terms of concealing her fear, her apprehension.

For if anything had happened to Cadence… Lightning was sure she'd never forgive herself for it, ever. The Louisville native had sacrificed too much for her… she _had_ to keep her promise, for it was the least she could do for getting Cadence involved within this mess in the first place…

"Lightning!" Hope bellowed, the urgency of his tone rousing the soldier from her musings.

Allowing a slight shake of her head to allow her a smooth transition back into that of reality, her cerulean eyes veered forward to focus upon her comrade, who was now a good few feet from her position.

"I think I found her!"

Momentarily, Lighting's heart stopped, the air being compressed from her lungs. Cobalt eyes and jaw agape, her tall and muscular frame became immobilized by shock as her thoughts churned in pessimistic turmoil.

_What if she's in an even worse state? What if Hope can't heal her? _

_ What if… what if---_

"Lightning!" Hope hollered, as even from a distance, his emerald eyes witnessed the terror cripple her beautiful complexion.

"We have to go!"

His words liberating her from the confines of her induced shock, Lightning blinked a few times before providing him a curt nod. She began to sprint forward, her boots bludgeoning the soil with such a tremendous vigor, it felt as if the expanse of the Vile Peaks itself was trembling beneath the urgency of her clad feet. She'd easily closed the distance between them before promptly allowing Hope to take point, their ravaged breaths echoing in the desolate and morbid atmosphere around them. The two began their rampage upon the linear path, bodies swiveling and inclining amongst the corroded soil until Lightning's eyes recognized a familiar figure skewed about a ledge overlooking the ravine. Her breath hitched onto a higher octave of anxiety as her pace increased beyond that of Hope's, her chest heaving to provide enough air circulation within her body in order to ensure her arrival at her fallen comrades side.

_Please, Cadence, Please! Be alright! Be alright!_

Within minutes, the soldier came to a halt, as the heels of her boots skidded and allowed slight emissions of debris to be propelled from her soles burrowing into the soil. Lightning immediately shifted onto her knees, arms quickly extending forward while her hands gingerly clasped Cadence's forearms in order to hoist her upward onto her lap.

"_Cadence_! _Cadence_!" she shrieked in dismay, as once the girls body was secure within her grasp, her left hand had reached upward to clasp Cadence's bloodied and dirt marred cheek.

"_Wake up_! _Answer me_!"

Yet she remained impassive toward Lightning's pleas, her chest weakly rising as sporadic and shallow breaths escaped her lips. Cadence's complexion had considerably paled, while the wounds inflicted upon her left temple and shoulder continued to profusely bleed. The soldier had also observed in disparagement some of the new injuries that had been allotted to the teenagers already frail body, as the cool and moist kiss of shrapnel protruded into Lightning's thigh from her back. Inwardly, she immensely cursed herself as her grip instinctively tightened, her teeth gnawing on the inner flesh of her bottom lip.

_What have I __**done**__! __**Why**__ didn't I listen!_

Hasty footsteps prattling toward her alerted Lightning of Hope's presence, his body too shifting downward onto his knees as he kneeled parallel to the soldier.

"Oh my…" he breathed, his features eclipsed by a conjuration of shock and horror upon witnessing the girls condition.

"She's in really bad shape Light…"

She mutely agreed before jolting her head upward, her desperate, cerulean eyes focusing upon him.

"Hope, _please_, tell me you have enough energy to heal her." she asked, yet her frantic tone had resulted in the question to more or less appear as a demand.

The boy gulped before complying to her words with a chaste nod.

"Yeah, I'll do what I can." Hope responded, observing with quiet happiness the relief that appeared to coax Lightning's appalled and distressed features.

Inhaling an encouraging breath, he extended his hands forward before allowing them to hover just above Cadence's chest. His determined emerald eyes were masked by his lids as his body went rigid, his thoughts feverishly exploring the inner framework of his soul for energy to be dispelled in order to save the woman in the soldiers arms. Lightning, who was an observer of this spectacle, slightly jumped as she witnessed an azure hued light waltz about the knuckles of Hope's gloved hands. Exhaling a strained breath, the boys head inclined upward as a disgruntled cry bellowed from his lips; the caricatures of light cascading gradually down his fingers before being absorbed into Cadence's body.

She watched in utter astonishment as blood began to stop and clot about the girls wounds, the skin intricately and diligently weaving back together like that of a quilts threads being laced and entwined. Furthermore, to Lightning's satisfaction, Cadence's breaths had become more evened and deep, the gargled snarls once emitted from her lips passing as soft whispers of a wistful slumber. Another agonized cry aroused her from her marveling as Hope's hands retracted from above Cadence's chest. His chest heaved as he lost balance and fell backward, the sweat from his brow trickling down his cheeks.

"_Hope_?" Lightning asked in concern, her eyes never faltering from his frame as pain flickered across his face.

"I-It's okay Light…" he stammered weakly, his lids warily weaning opening as the soldier found herself gazing at exhausted, emerald eyes.

"I just… gave all I had… I'll have to heal her again later… I-I'm sorry…"

His eyes veered from her as his head descended downward in shame, his body remaining deathly still in expectance of the bitter chiding he was about to receive.

"It's okay Hope, you've done enough." came Lightning's tender assurance, which had resulted in his eyes to gradually slither back open, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"Come on, we'll go make camp for the night."

Hope agreed vehemently with a nod, especially at the prospect of rest, as he watch the soldier rise to her feet; the now healed, albeit still fatigued, teenager nestled in her arms. He emulated her actions as he too rose, though his body slightly trembled, complimented by a swiveling vision, due to the exertion of energy. Slowly, the trio backtracked up the linear path, a daunting silence lingering over them, thick and heavy. Though Cadence was healed, Lightning couldn't subdue the guilt that resonated within her soul, as her cobalt eyes gazed forlornly at the girl in her arms. Hope's magic couldn't erase the exhaustion that was apparent and perspiring from Cadence's pores, along with the scars that would no doubt be a sorrowful reminder of her encounters in the Vile Peaks. The solider exhaled an exasperated sigh as her vision veered back onto the path, the fatigued and crippled state of her companion too much to bare.

If only she'd listened, rather than be so stolid and callous due to her innate Guardian Corps persona. For if she'd empathized as a _person_, **not** a soldier, than perhaps a majority of Cadence's misfortunes could've been avoided. Correction, they _would_ have been avoided. And yet, she'd been stubborn and vain to a fault, ever so naïve in her presumptions that rest was a obscenity rather than a necessity, despite the fact that recuperation was a luxurious privilege to be had on the battle field. Furthermore, she'd found her hasty and ill fated decision an ironic contradiction, since such a principle that had been implemented immensely within her the moment she'd made the rank of a soldier, she'd so easily disregarded in her utmost vulnerability. Surely, her superiors and comrades would mock her if they were to learn that she was at fault for Cadence's poor health. In fact, she was quite positive she'd be stripped of her rank.

But such concerns were trivial now, for what was done, was done. All Lightning could do was make good of her promise, and protect Cadence feverishly until she could get the Louisville native back home. Yet with that subtle dismissal of one issue came the arousal of a more problematic one. Could Cadence even _get _back home? The soldier couldn't rule out the potential, since all that had occurred thus far had well transcended beyond that of possible. Hell, it could be very likely that, upon possible reunion with her other comrades, the cursed ensemble could discover another gate leading back to the teenagers world of origin. However, with a despondent sigh, Lightning was all to aware of the actuality that for every possibility, there existed the chance that such an occurrence was unlikely, impossible even. And she cringed at the delicacy that constituted the horrid situation, one, that comparable to their L'Cie status, appeared to have no happy ending awaiting them upon the completion of their journey.

Yet despite this, Lightning, though as foolish as it seemed to even fathom the concept, had hope; hope that perhaps fate would intervene within its timely fashion, and therefore, perhaps save all of them.

Her thoughts having provided a brief respite from reality, the solider gradually came back to the moment, realization dawning upon her that they'd made it back to the junction point. Although it wasn't enclosed by boulders, and quite blatantly in the open, she surmised it'd be a worthy stop to recuperate long as she could keep watch.

"Alright Hope, we'll rest here." she spoke softly, her cobalt eyes observing with sympathy his fatigued body saunter behind her.

The boy released a relieved sigh as he walked sluggishly past her, inwardly deciding to nestle behind the corroded form of a small boulder as he sat down.

"You think she'll be alright?" he asked, the concern in his tone slightly subdued by that of his exhaustion as his weary, emerald eyes watched her lay the teenager gingerly upon the soil a few feet away from him.

Lightning's tense, broad shoulders merely sagged as she exhaled, her body folding as she sat beside her sleeping native.

"Hopefully." she replied, inwardly surprised at the tiredness plaguing the undertones of her own voice.

"She's a tough kid though. I doubt this little mishap will do anything serious."

Hope gave an unsolicited nod in response as a yawn escaped his lips, his body carefully stretching outward. His tender and fatigued muscles ached and groaned in protest of the movement, as they both cringed at the clamoring pops emitting from underneath his skin.

"Go to sleep Hope, you need the rest." Lightning instructed, though her voice came out too coaxing and tender to be taken as commanding and stern.

His sweat clad brow quirked toward her with worry.

"But what about you? Aren't you gonna sleep too?" he mumbled, despite his efforts to still sound coherent and awake.

She merely shook her head.

"Someone has to keep watch, as well as keep the fiends away." she replied, though genuinely, she was inwardly touched by his concern.

The solider could tell he was about to rebuke in disproval, yet the narrowing of her eyes, as well as the feigned malice churning within them, quickly and effortlessly silenced him.

"Just go to sleep, before I make you."

Hope shook his head and sighed in defeat, his mind no stranger to the substance that lingered within her words. He was all to knowledgeable of her strength, which he could vehemently attest to upon witnessing her extraordinary finesse and agility in battle. Besides, he wanted to survive and somehow defy the odds bluntly apparent within his predicament, and he knew all to well that if he continued to antagonize the soldier, such chances would be easily thwarted. Lightning didn't come off as the type to grant a quick and painless death anyhow.

"Goodnight Light…" he muttered, his body shifting onto his side as he began to eagerly enter the safe heaven of his dreams.

"Night." she whispered, though she doubted he'd heard her since his body appeared to deep within slumber, his faint snores echoing in the atmosphere.

She sighed warily before allowing her vision to swivel back toward Cadence, who still laid in a slightly askew position. She appeared to be content and at ease, her chest rising slowly as strong and deep breaths escaped through her course lips. In spite of herself, Lightning allowed a small smile toward the oblivious and slumbering girl, her hand extending forward as her fingers gently combed through Cadence's disheveled, chocolate locks.

"Good night to you too Cadence."

* * *

_The house was still as I lay in bed, my trembling body immersed and woven within my covers. My moist, hazel eyes were fixated upon the moon that lingered beyond my window pane, its placating and tender glow coaxing the agonizing pulsation within my cheek. Dad had gotten angry again, his breath pungent with alcohol as his skin was flushed and perspiring. I'd accidentally awoken his induced, intoxicated slumber by turning on the television, which had resulted in a bitter chiding, and swift, albeit strong slap against my face._

_ "Stupid bitch!" he roared as I cowered at his feet, his tittering balance complimented by a malevolent scowl._

_ "Haven't I taught you anything about letting me sleep! God damn brat. Go to your fucking room!"_

_ My mouth had been absolutely dry, my tongue coiled behind my clenched teeth. I gawked at him in absolute horror as I sat there, my right hand shakily clasping my bruised cheek. At school, I'd been taught that parents are our foundation; they don't hit or scold their children; they don't starve them, or prohibit them from going outside or watching television. A loving couple adored their offspring, and provided nothing less than love and guidance. Yet here I was, an unfortunate contradiction within the system as my 6 year old body trembled, tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks. _

_ "Well! Are you gonna fuck off or not!" My father thundered, and immediately arousing from my shock induced stupor, I got to my feet and ran to my room._

_ I'd locked the door behind me before charging into bed, my disheveled assortment of blankets and sheets providing a haven of safety. Mom had promised she'd only be gone for a few minutes, since she had to go to the store to pick up some groceries for dinner. Yet that'd been an hour ago, with no disgruntled groaning of the front door alerting me to her presence. Too afraid to go back outside, I'd laid in my bed, my lips articulating a desperate mantra in hopes that dad would go back to sleep, and that he wouldn't do the same thing to my mother. For she was just as terrified of him as I was, despite the constant assurance over breakfast that it was just a phase. Dad wouldn't always be like this, he was stressed she'd say with a quivering voice, and that because he'd lost his job, he was really sad and angry. _

_ He didn't mean to come home intoxicated every night like he had been for the past week; he didn't mean to scream at either of us and call us a slur of hurtful names; dad was just sick, and like I'd been whenever I got strep throat or a cold, he'd get better. He just needed time. Yet my mind always begged the question, how much? How much longer would dad be the monster he'd become? And, more importantly, how long could we survive his belligerent rants and violence?_

_ I once more extended my hand upward as my fingers gingerly grazed my cheek, the skin heated and irritated. I was positive I'd most likely have a bruise, which would be very difficult to conceal unless I borrowed some of moms foundation. But even then, my teachers would find it odd and disturbing that as a 6 year old, I'd be wearing cosmetics. For even though the process of growing up and becoming a sensible and mature adult was encouraged, it'd still come off as suspicious that a young child would be meddling within her mothers makeup. Although I could most likely lie, and point the blame toward rough housing with the neighborhood kids, or perhaps even falling off my bike, I could only do so much. My mother had taught me that once you lie, it just keeps growing and growing, until there's nothing left in a person. Just a hollowed out shell with countless mistakes, as she'd once said. _

_ And that was the last thing I'd ever wanted to do. A hollowed out shell didn't get birthday cards or presents, nonetheless, have any friends. I wanted to grow up and make my parents proud, and be a doctor, just like the woman I'd drawn with crayola crayons that hung on our refrigerator. Lying for the rest of my life, especially to protect my dad, certainly wouldn't get me there. _

_ I was aroused from my musings as I heard the groaning of our front door gingerly open, the clattering of my mothers heels vibrating through the floor. My heart stopped beating as my breath caught, the grip of my blankets within my hands tightening. There was absolutely no sound besides that of her meandering with the groceries, and for a brief instance, I felt as if all would go well. Mom would make dinner, dad would snap out of it and wake up, and we could all enjoy a nice meal as a family. Yet, as soon as a thick and groggy roar emitted from the living room, complimented by labored steps upon our hardwood floor, the thought had immediately lost its mirth. Screams began to echo within the atmosphere as groceries bludgeoned the floor. My mother was scolding my dad for being drunk again, and my father was retorting in agitated accusation of her waking him._

_I choked back a sob as I pulled the covers over my head, my face crawling toward the fabric of my pillow in order to muffle my agonized wails, and drown out the world. Yet not even the most comforting embrace of my cushion could silence the deafening and thundering steps trudging down the hallway and toward my room. My head snapped upward as a horrified gasp sauntered out of my lips, my moist eyes veering toward door with dreadful anticipation. Despite the haze clouding my vision, I could observe the shadowed pillars of my fathers feet from the slit beneath the door, his labored breathing echoing through the wood. My mothers despondent sobs resonated loudly against the corroded concrete walls as the brass knob of my door began to tremble, the wooden slab shuddering due to the incredible, intoxicated force provided by my father._

_ "STOP IT! PLEASE!" My mother wailed, yet my dad continued his haphazard escapade in an attempt to reach me and exert his anger._

_ "DARRELL! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!"_

_ The dilapidated and elongated wood unable to resist the consistency of my fathers forceful shoves, the hinges gave way in groaning protest as the door swung open, the vague illumination of the hallways light outlining my dads flushed features in a malevolent glow. Red rimmed his hazel eyes, his lips foiling into a haggard sneer. I bellowed a shriek of terror before diving further into the reaches of my blankets, yet my fathers long strides had conquered the estimated distance between my bed and door with sickening speed in his rampage to reach me. His fingers clumsily grappled the fabric before submerging under the sheets, his alcohol seduced senses resulting in severe disorientation and misdirection until his calloused skin clasped my forearms. _

_ I screamed once more as I was hoisted upward from my haven of safety and thrust onto the floor, the shriek tittering off into a groan as my body trembled from the impact of my body against the carpet. Vision swiveling, head pulsating in rabid fury, my eyes stumbled onto the quivering frame of my mother out in the hallway. She sobbed heavily with her arms wrapped about her petite frame, the skin bruised and flushed. _

_ "This… this bitch is your whole world huh?" My father slurred, his condescending and callous glare boring intently onto my mother._

_ "W-Well, I think I should teach you what happens when you yell at me… what happens to your precious little '__**world**__'…"_

_ "DARRELL! NO!"_

_ The collar of my Disney Princesses t-shirt was clasped roughly as my frail body was once more lifted upward, myself vainly screaming and kicking in a desperate attempt to free myself from his grasp. My diminutive strength did nothing to thwart his sadistic intentions however, as the pale illumination from the moon outside cascaded my father in a delicate flow. His hazel eyes resonated with a feral apathy, teeth immersed in the flesh of his bottom lip. His arm was cocked backward, yet slowly extending forward, until I could feel the stolid joints of his knuckles connect with my jaw._

_ My world spiraled into darkness._

STOP! Ending it here. My apologies for an abrupt ending, as well as taking so long to update. A new semester has started, and given me little breathing room in terms for writing. In all honesty, a majority of the chapter has been done for the past two weeks, it just took me forever to add the ending.

I'd decided to leave this little bit about Cadence's past before moving on. After all, her fathers abuse will be a main drive for her emotions, which will heavily come into play regarding the earning of her summoning. It all comes together, promise. ;)

Special and sincere thank you to the following reviewers!

-Gaminex

-Kaireen

-LowBatteryLife

-Grimmjuchas

-khfangirl14

-Ehatanai

-sd (and as for a response to your question, no, this is definitely not a self insert)

-vamp-haruka

-ishxallxgood

-The Remster

-Johan07

-IWOBYD

-Yuffie Kisa

I know some of you haven't reviewed, and that's fine. You're still gonna get honorable mentions anyway, because it feels wrong for not including your names since you've been there from the start.

I love you all, and once again, thank you so frickin much for reviewing and providing feedback!

It means so much to hear your words and thoughts.

Please keep it coming. I write this for you. 3

Stay safe! All my love!


	11. Chapter 10: Shaken

She'd swore it'd only been a few minutes since she'd left the declared camp grounds, her innate soldier tendencies demanding her to scrutinize the surrounding, corroded environment intently for any possible threats. Fortunately, despite having succumbed to her worrisome qualms, Lightning had found little trouble that could compromise their current status. It appeared as if PSICOM had merely given up and evacuated the grounds, thus eliminating the annoyances of the Thexterons since the felines, ever obedient and compliant, would too trudge off with their masters. Therefore, it wouldn't be ridiculous to suggest that the soldier had allowed her guard to be temporarily lowered as she began her quiet walk back toward her meager abode. That was, however, until she heard a deafeningly horrid scream bellowing from her intended destination that she was all too familiar with.

_Shit! Cadence!_

Lightning illustrated her namesake as she broke out into a run, the decrepit and morbid expanse of the Vile Peaks withering into a contorted blur. Had the campsite been attacked while she was away scouting? Was Cadence suffering some sort of heart attack or stroke? For as foolish as it was to assume and inflict unnecessary concern, the soldier wasn't inclined to label her pessimistic evaluation as overreacting; especially when considering Cadence as an factor within the equation. The girl was a magnet for all misfortune and chaos, and Lightning was all too aware of the fact that if the teen was left to her own devices, trouble would more than likely ensue. And since the soldier was only human, albeit provided with a cursed L'Cie status that allowed her more power, she was still limited in terms of protecting the Louisville native from all harm.

After all, Cocoon was a world woven with ominous danger, whether it be blatantly displayed or cleverly concealed within the nooks and crannies of its cracks. It'd be a damn miracle if Lightning could just keep the girl from being attacked for at least 5 minutes! She inwardly chuckled upon the exasperating thought as the campsite lingered just mere feet away, her gloved hand extending toward her scabbard to retrieve her blade.

_Just hold on Cadence, I'm coming!_

_

* * *

_

Hope had been sleeping delightfully despite the haggard and cold soil he slept upon. In fact, immersed within his unconsciousness, he'd been brought back to the tranquil streets of Bodhum; his gloved hand entwined tightly within his mothers as the sun provided placating waves to coax their bodies, the breeze leaving cool kisses upon their skin. Whether he'd been able to discern this occurrence as reality or a mere delusion, Hope had basked in the glow of his mother regardless as the two tread the endless expanse of the city. Unfortunately, though being within the presence of his lost parent was wonderful, he couldn't seem to understand what she was saying. Her lips moved, her free hand scribbling aimlessly within the air to illustrate significant points, yet, it fell upon deaf ears.

And no matter how hard he strained to listen, or lean in even closer toward his mothers embrace, the words still remained hollow and devoid of meaning; as if just mere whispers dripping off course lips. Frustrated, he stopped their pace and turned his mother toward him to demand an explanation. Yet before he could even utter a word, a shrill and piercing scream had aroused him from his peaceful slumber. His body lurching upward, pulse quickening, Hope's emerald eyes swiveled quickly about the campsite; desperately searching for the cause of his rude awakening. He didn't have to investigate too intently though, for it was upon hearing the scrapping of corroded soil and disparaged whimpers that his eyes veered toward Lightning's friend laying a few feet away from him.

Hope gulped fearfully as he witnessed the girls fingers coiling into the dirt, her legs kicking fiercely, features writhing in agony.

_She must be having a nightmare…_

Inclined to do something, _anything_, to provide aide, Hope gingerly rose to his feet as he walked toward her, apprehension evident in his wary steps. Aside from simply healing her, the boy knew barely anything about his badly injured companion. Though she was from Bodhum, with a height that was identical to Lightning's, every sense of the term 'mystery' still applied to her. Inwardly, however, he chided himself as he now lingered just mere inches from the girls trembling and havoc induced body. Lightning wouldn't have gone out of her way to search and protect this woman if she wasn't decent, nonetheless, strong. It'd be pointless, and reckless, to add on an ally to the group that'd be utterly useless in terms of combat logic and strategy. Of course, he himself couldn't say much, since he'd posed very much as a liability from the beginning. But he'd changed now, discovered a new resolve. Lightning had come back for him, he still had potential, value. In no way was he going to doubt her decisions or motives.

Who was he to question his leaders methods anyhow? Their predicament had demanded only the adaptable and strong to survive, and with the circumstances becoming more unbearable with every minute, neither of them could humor being picky. It was just the three of them now, against all odds. If they were going to survive, they had to work together, and bare the brunt of all of their issues. And for the sake of Lightning, he'd be more than willing to share whatever weight this Cadence had brought with her.

He exhaled a weary breath as a dismissal of his meditation, his body now situated by the restless teen. Kneeling down, Hope began to extend a hand forward….

* * *

_My body ricocheted backward just as my bedroom door had, the worn carpeted floor embracing my frail body harshly. A pained groan escaped my course lips as a warm substance filled my mouth, the taste of copper pungent and sickening. My mothers sobs had escalated onto a higher octave of horror and agony, her writhing frame desperately trying to reach me. Yet my father wouldn't humor her, for his brute, alcohol induced strength easily staggered her away from me the minute she'd gotten too close._

_ "Y-You made me do this…" he slurred, his towering and stocky body tittering slightly as he glared toward her, blood shot eyes narrowed._

_ "You're precious baby is gonna be fucked up forever because of you!"_

_ My mother lay in a dismal heap at the doors entrance, her moist, blue eyes resonating with sorrow._

_ "Amelia, baby…" she whimpered, and since she was aware that moving was futile, she'd merely extended her hand toward me, calloused fingers grappling at air._

_ "I'm so sorry… forgive me…"_

_ Her touch was so close, the skin radiating warmth and security, illustrating the mirth of her words. Feverishly I began to inch my hand toward hers, trying desperately to respond to her sentiment, yearning to feel the safety of her embrace. Yet my efforts were thwarted by the leather hiking boots of my father cruelly stomping down upon my fingers. I bellowed an agonized wail as I could feel the bones and joints crack, the prickling numbness incarcerating my hand. _

_ "Forgive you? How could she!" my father demanded in disbelief, a shallow laugh escaping his lips as he exerted more pressure upon my fingers._

_ "She'll never forgive you… nor will she ever forget. I'll make sure she knows just how much of a mistake she was…"_

_ My respite was brief as he'd lifted his foot from my crippled hand, the tears in my eyes hazing my vision and blinding me from his next move. Laying there, immersed within my anguish and the darkness, my mothers screams were the last thing to be registered within my thoughts; the taste of worn leather impacting my lip resulting in my teeth to burrow into the flesh. _

_ The remnants of my ruined life once more spiraled into oblivion._

_

* * *

_

I awoke with a start as my body lurched upward, my chest heaving. A startled yelp resonated from a boy who'd been beside me as he was knocked off balance, a groan escaping his lips due to his backside impacting the dirt.

"What… what the _fuck_!" I stammered in bewilderment, my moist eyes veering toward the slightly fearful teenager sitting just a few inches away.

"W-who _are _you! Where's _Lightning_!"

_So help me God if he'd felt me up while I was asleep, I will kill him. A slow and painful death he'll receive. _

"Light left to scout the area." he replied, his tone meager and hesitant, the emerald hue of his eyes dull and weary.

"And my name's Hope. Nice to meet you."

Immersed within my confusion, I'd nearly managed to neglect the shaky hand he'd extended toward me, a humble gesture to signify our acquaintance.

_Well don't just sit there like a retard dipshit! Shake his hand!_

Briefly shaking my head, I quickly obliged my thoughts and corresponded to his touch, my bruised lips forming a sheepish smile.

"I'm Cadence." I told him softly, praying that my tender tone would demonstrate that I wasn't as violent as my wake up greeting had made me appear to be.

_Haha. I laugh at the "as violent" that is within that statement. Oh irony, how I love thee._

"I apologize for knocking you over. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Our hands dismantled as he shook his head, a faint chuckle permeating from his lips.

"No, you're fine. Trust me, the fiends out here have done worse." he responded sincerely, and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

_Such a shame too. Cause lord knows that if I was on my time of month, those monsters would be the least of Hope and Lightning's concern. _

I merely shook my head as I inwardly chuckled, dismissing the crude, yet truthful thought. I was about to interrogate Hope so as to learn a bit about him, when hasty footsteps thundering toward us shifted our attention to a very disgruntled Lightning. Chest heaving, blade drawn, she stood poised just a few inches from the both of us as sweat trickled down her alabaster skin, features woven with concern.

"_Cadence_! Are you alright!" she demanded, as she immediately sprinted toward me.

I titled my head at her in confusion, a frown tugging the corners of my mouth.

"I _believe _so…. _Why_?" I asked, as I observed her abruptly stop and kneel before me. Lightning began a routine check up as her hands immediately began grazing every square inch of skin that had housed previous injuries. I couldn't help but be amused as I watched her cerulean eyes swivel meticulously about my body, recognizing for the first time since our acquaintance a maternal, nurturing side seep out of her stolid cracks. But I suppose that she had every right to be so worried, for I'd been nothing short of a nuisance since I'd arrived in Cocoon. Yet in my defense, how could it even be helped? I was a native, a sheltered teenager spoiled by safety and precaution due to the disturbing differences existing between our worlds. And I was no hero, ninja, or iron man. I was a damn girl whose main concern was just making it to _class_ on time! **Not **battling monsters or being attacked by living statues with magical powers!

_ What kind of fucked up world has magical attacking statues anyway? I mean seriously… how lame and ridiculous is that concept alone?_

I was perturbed from my thoughts upon feeling Lightning's fingers graze the bruised skin of my cheeks, her cerulean eyes boring intently into mine. Heat immediately began to fluster my skin as I found her stare too strong to bare, thus prompting my eyes to drift downward and take peculiar interest in the corroded soil.

"You've been crying…" her voice was tender yet firm, her words more or less appearing as a statement.

My gaze continued to be transfixed and mesmerized by the conjuration of dirt and rust, my teeth clenching the skin of my lower lip to quell the trembling.

"I… I had a nightmare…" I replied, my tone strained and barely registering above that of a whisper.

The concern that had etched her features receded into that of sympathetic sorrow, and I could feel her fingers begin to gently and tediously cleanse my moist cheeks of tears.

"Is that why you screamed?" she further pried, and I immediately swallowed down the embarrassment threatening to climb up my windpipe. So I merely nodded in response.

_You would've screamed too, if you'd lived through the nightmares I have._

"I-If it's any consolation, I have nightmares too…" Hope offered, and I couldn't help but shift my gaze toward him in surprise.

"It's… kinda scary, you know? Ever since my mother died… she haunts my dreams… and… I know… it hurts…"

Upon witnessing the agony gradually begin to seethe through his pale features, my brow foiled in empathy. Though I doubt he was a victim of alcoholic abuse, we both, unfortunately, were aware of the devastation brought on by the loss of a parent. Especially that of a mother, who is the primary caretaker of a child, and bestows the more significant impact on their lives. And although my mother was removed from my life 12 years ago, the ache from watching her casket dauntingly be lowered into the embrace of soil 6 feet below will never be soothed. I will never have that love and adoration, that guidance and security, ever again in my life. And that morbid and dismal concept, in and of itself, was enough to provoke a anguished sob to escape my lips.

"I-It does…" I whimpered, my arm extending a shaky hand upward to vainly attempt wiping my teary eyes.

"I-It hurts so bad. But thank you Hope. It's good to know I'm not alone…"

_Such a lie. You've been alone all your life. How much longer are you gonna run away from that fact?_

"You'll never be alone, Cadence." Lightning added, and I gazed at her incredulously upon the mere possibility that she'd heard my despondent thoughts.

She continued to shock me as her hands trailed downward from my face and clasped my arms, ever so gently lulling me into her embrace. The aroma of lavender and honey suckle diluted my nostrils as my head lay within the crevasse of her neck, my abundance of tears saturating her beige collared turtleneck.

"Remember my promise. I'll keep you safe."

The passionately coaxing undertone of her voice gradually began to subdue my whimpers, my rapid heart beat and heaving chest quelling. Inwardly, I couldn't help but marvel this compassionate side that Lightning was demonstrating, and like that of a child malnourished and dehydrated, I eagerly devoured every ounce of her benevolence. The soldiers ability to portray empathy when the situation demanded it had only proved my earlier convictions that all human beings were inclined to show and act upon emotions; with even those as closed off and stolid as Lightning being no exception. Of course, I still had yet to discover what life altering event it was that caused her to become so diligently devoid of and against feeling. However, I surmised that eventually the truth would emerge from the pores of her skin at some point. The question of whether or not it'd be sooner than later though, could only be told with time.

Unfortunately, I'd come to learn that not all wonderfully blissful moments such as these last long. For as I lay within Lightning's embrace, seduced by her warmth and comfort, an immense, singeing pain began to resonate from my neck. A distressed groan escaping my lips, I unraveled myself from her arms, my hand instinctively extending upward to clasp the irritated area of my neck.

"Cadence?" Lightning ventured uncertainly, her brow coiling in confusion.

Hopes eyes too were on me, wide and full of worry, yet I managed a sheepish smile in order to subdue their alarm.

"I-It's nothing…" I told them, yet my lie only aggravated my supposed wound more as another disparaged cry echoed from lips.

"Sure doesn't sound like it." she countered, and I was unfortunately no stranger to the exasperation now apparent in her tone.

"Let me see your neck."

The blood drained from my face as my features paled and became stiff, my eyes observing her lean forward to assess the situation. Though I could recall quite vividly that God like statue pinching my neck, I honestly had no clue if any sort of bruising had been left behind. All I was acutely aware of currently was the immensely fierce pain that appeared to radiate from that specific spot, though oddly, it'd only resurfaced after my crying spell.

_Great… if it has relations to my mood like my periods do, I am going to be one miserable person…_

I tried to swallow the conjuration of fear and apprehension as I felt Lightning's hand clasp my wrist, her pristine fingers gradually prying away mine so as to examine the skin underneath. Yet it was once she'd completely dismantled the barricade over my neck that her body went rigid, the alabaster hue of her complexion paling even more.

"What?" I asked hesitantly, her reaction both puzzling and frightening me.

"Is it bad? What's wrong?"

"You've… been branded…" Lightning whispered, the words spilling through her course lips in disbelief.

My brow quirked at her.

"Branded?"

"You're a L'Cie…" she continued to mutter, the hue of her cerulean eyes incredulous and rueful, wide and aghast.

Yet her horror quickly dissolved into that of pure agitation and self-loathing as she ascended to her feet, a malevolent scowl masking her face.

"You've been made into a damn L'Cie! How is this even possible!" her posed question was rhetorical, and with the anger evident in her tone, I found myself too terrified to even respond.

However, Lightning didn't find it necessary to provide me the opportunity regardless as she pivoted on her heels, infuriately marching out of the camp.

"Lightning?" Hope questioned, yet the desperation in his pleading tone didn't deter her pace as she continued onward.

The silhouette of her muscular frame eloped by the darkness, Hope gazed toward me with fearful emerald eyes.

_Damn it… I suppose that means that I have to go after her… _

I warily sighed as I too rose onto my feet, albeit gingerly since the painful ache from my healed wounds still lingered.

"I'll get her Hope." I told him, and as a precaution, my hand extended toward my back jean pocket to retrieve my knife.

"Can you manage on your own for a bit?"

The fear was apparent in his features, yet he hesitantly responded with a nod anyways.

"Y-Yeah. Just try not to take too long okay?" he replied, his fingers entwining nervously before his chest.

I winked at him and nodded.

"Of course. I'll be back ASAP!"

And with that said, I began to follow Lightning's foot steps out of the camp, the pale luminosity of the moon lighting my way.

* * *

Fortunately, Lightning didn't wander as far as I'd feared she would. In fact, whether or not it was due to her feverish rage, or by mere coincidence, I'd managed to find her leaned against a corroded crevasse just a few feet from the ravine. I inwardly chuckled at the irony as I warily approached, my weary and still moist hazel eyes observing her posture. Though it'd appeared she was serene and calm, I found that I could still feel the anger that resonated from her pores, which lingered heavily in the stale air of the atmosphere surrounding her. Lightning's arms were folded firmly over her chest, eyes closed, her pink hued strands stirring languidly due to the cool yet faint breeze.

Despite my better judgment, I'd felt that now would be the best time to interrogate her over her earlier agitated behavior, even if there was a heightened risk to my personal health.

"Lightning?" I ventured hesitantly, my voice hushed and cautious as her eyes snapped open and veered toward me.

"Are you okay?"

She exhaled an exasperated breath as she pushed herself off the worn crevasse wall.

"Not a wise question to ask." Lightning hissed, and I couldn't help but stiffen due to the venomous tone plaguing her words.

"Okay, I agree, bad way to start a conversation…" I mumble apologetically, as out of nervousness, my hands traveled downward to tuck themselves into my jean pockets.

"May I ask then why you are so pissed off?"

_Wow… even smarter way to propose a question. Way to be blunt jackass. You are aware that she can kill you yeah?_

The soldier heaved another disgruntled sigh before pivoting to face me, her hands inserting themselves upon her hips.

"I'm more or less angry with myself Cadence, not you." she replied, and though I found comfort in that fact, I still couldn't help but remain bewildered.

"And why is that?" I asked, my head titling slightly to the side, brow quirked.

"Look, don't beat yourself up over me Light. I'm just a huge moron that happens to find danger wherever I go. You can't keep me safe from everything. It's like you said, you can't baby me all the time."

At the conclusion of my sentence, I witnessed her go rigid, an unusual stillness contradicting her otherwise constantly moving body . Our shallow breaths, complimented by that of shrapnel waltzing about the soil due to the faint lull of the breeze, was the only apparent sign of present life. I apprehensively swallowed, horrified that perhaps I'd offended or irritated Lightning's anger even further. Therefore, I was about to question her once more to affirm her vital signs as normal before she answered in a sorrowful whisper.

"It's… my fault. All of it…"

My course lips parted to fabricate some sort of response, yet none came. I could only gawk at her in confusion as she continued on.

"If I'd listened to you about resting, you would've never been branded as a L'Cie. Now you harbor the same curse, just as I do."

Her head inclined downward in what I could only interpret as shame, as her hands gradually slithered away from her hips and clenched tightly into fists at her sides.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me…"

_Holy… shit! Lightning is apologizing, to __**me**__, of all people! I wish I could record this…_

"Lightning, no… stop…" I whimpered, and I could feel the warm haze clouding my eyes moisten again.

Her head shifted upward upon hearing my desperate tone, her brow coiling in bewilderment.

"So _what_ if I have the same curse? Do I _look _like I really give a fuck! I don't even know what it _is_, or _why_ I have it, but it _isn't_ your fault, you _hear_ me!"

Before she could even utter a response, I advanced toward her, my tears once more cascading down the bruised and flushed skin of my cheeks. It was once I was in front of her that I firmly clasped her forearms with trembling hands, my eyes gazing intently into her concerned cobalt pools.

"It was that _damn _statues fault! Better yet, _mine_. I was being lazy, and you were right, we _should've _kept moving. It's _my _fault that I got whatever the _fuck _it is tattooed on my neck. So don't you _dare _apologize to me! I _refuse _to hear it!"

Her lips folded into a thin line as I began to succumb to my tears, a deafening and strangled sob escaping my lips. Immersed within my sorrow, I failed to recognize the shift of my body into her embrace, her hands having wrapped about my waist and pulling me toward her. The divinely exotic fragrance of her skin once more coaxed and subdued my anxiety, and I could feel the weight of her head leaning against my own.

"I won't admit that you're right, but I won't say that I was wrong either…" Lightning whispered, her heated breath grazing the skin of my ear lobe, and inflicting chills through out my body.

"But I will ensure that it won't happen again. From here on out, we're in this together. I promise."

I vaguely nod against the fabric of her shoulder, my throat too constricted by a conjuration of salvia and drainage to reply. However, she appeared to accept my response regardless while she continued to hold my disparaged and fatigued body; the placating luminosity of the moon casting a sincere and quiet vigil from above.

Alrighty loves, I'm stopping here! Once again, I apologize for the long delay. College work is just becoming intoxicatingly abundant, and I literally had to choose between this and my homework. Easy to see which one I went for. ;)

Without further adieu, here is a sincere thank you to the following reviewers!

-khfangirl14

-Kirachan

-Ehatanai

-Lowbatterylife

-Fefisgbf13

.1990

-Kaireen

-Jacques0

-Grimmjuchas

-vamp-haruka

-Johan07

-The Remster

-ishxallxgood

-IWOBYD

-Yuffie Kisa

I am oh so pleased with some of the new reviewers! :D

Also, just a irrelevant side note, Baby. Capri. 1990 has an excellent Fang x Lightning story if any of you are interested. Though it hasn't been asked of me to say something, I thought I'd mention it! So please Capri, update!

Anywhovillepenis, that's all I've got for this installment! I do hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

All my love and stay safe!

P.S. Thank you to my love Shane Dawson of youtube for that little quote. ;)


	12. Chapter 11: Chemistry Of A Car Crash

It'd appeared that an eternity had gone by as the two stood on the corroded soil overlooking the ravine, the placating glow of the moon soothing away the pained atmosphere. Lightning still held Cadence in her embrace, who'd considerably calmed within the past minutes and was now asleep in her arms. In spite of herself, the soldier allowed a small smile to tug the corners of her course lips, her nostrils inhaling the cherry blossom scent that seemed to perspire from the girls chocolate strands. What a roller coaster it'd been since their acquaintance, one composed of endless ups and downs, blood and tears, agitation and regret. Yet, despite this, Lightning intended to make good of her words. Never again would she abandon Cadence, nor Hope for that matter, due to her frustration and annoyance; nor would she deny either the remedy of sleep to eradicate exhaustion. From now on, she'd approach her comrades as a person, **not** a soldier, and satisfy their needs accordingly.

Of course, she was amazed at herself for even doing so for either of them, especially considering that the only person privileged to her rare display of kindness would be Serah. And oddly, as unusual as it was to ponder it, Cadence in essence resembled her sibling in the most peculiar of ways. For instance, their smiles were identical in sincerity and beauty, and were always abundant and bright within the worst of situations. Both also had that innocent naivety about them, with a subtle undertone of sarcasm and quirkiness that could be aroused as a counter to any particular comment. And the two of them, for some reason or another, still adored and stood by her unconditionally, despite all the bullshit she'd put them through. But alas, no longer, for Lightning was privy to complying with a promise once she'd made one, and she refused to have Cadence as an only exception.

Serah, unfortunately had been, and was now paying the price for her imprudence in crystal stasis. And so help her Fal'cie if Cadence were to suffer the same fate…... She involuntarily shuddered, which had resulted in the girl within her arms to groggily mumble and shift in her embrace. Lightning went rigid as Cadence gradually unwove herself from her body, her weary, hazel eyes gazing toward her in confusion.

"Light?" she muttered, the syllables of her words slurring together in a fatigued jumble.

"Are… we still in Cocoon?"

The soldier inwardly swallowed the sorrow traveling up her windpipe, her head gently nodding.

"Yes. Still in the Vile Peaks." she replied, and she could visibly witness the disappointment eclipsing Cadence's tired and bruised features.

"Oh…" she whispered, and as her head bowed, she lethargically leaned back into Lightning's arms.

"Will… I ever get to go home?"

_I'm not sure… I wish I knew._

As much as she'd try to remain optimistic, she herself wasn't even sure, despite her inability to rule out the impossible. Yet her silence must've been enough to subdue Cadence's desire to know, for no sooner had she awoken from her stupor did she once more collapse back within it; her shallow snores emitting hot breath onto the beige collar of Lightning's turtleneck. Inwardly chuckling, the soldier tightened her grip upon the girl before hoisting her upward, bridal style, within her arms. For the second time that evening, it would seem that Lightning was carrying Cadence away from chaos and toward a safe reprieve. However, within the Louisville natives mind, the only true haven of safety she'd ever have would be within the soldier's embrace.

* * *

A startled gasp escaped Hope's lips as he once again caught himself from falling over, the thick and suffocating darkness however, thankfully, masking the crimson tainting his cheeks. Heaving a sigh, his gloved hands extended upward vainly to remove the sleep from his dull and weary emerald eyes, although it appeared that no matter how hard he tried, his exhaustion couldn't be deterred.

_Have… to stay awake… Cadence is counting on me…_

Yet, it would appear that young Hope wasn't absolutely confident as to how much longer he could manage. What had once been firm faith in the prospect of their quick return had faded upon the immeasurable minutes that seemed to come and pass. However, as much as it both irked and fatigued him, Hope was powerless to do anything. The darkness within the Vile Peaks was profuse and impenetrable, and he feared greatly what would happen to him if he were to wonder outside the camp grounds on his own. What's more, it'd most likely be his cursed luck that upon leaving the site, Cadence and Lightning would return; thus prompting another conquest out into the wastelands in order to locate him.

So with a disgruntled groan, Hope figured it'd be best to simply continuing waiting, despite the agonizing weight of his lids threatening to close over his eyes. Healing Cadence had greatly depleted him of his already waning energy, and though he acknowledged that sleep would be a wonderful remedy to his exhaustion, he found himself too terrified to surrender to his unconsciousness. He hadn't been humoring Cadence earlier when he'd spoke of the ferocious prowess of the Vile Peak fiends, a disheartening fact that now distraughtly kept him awake. The constant and vivid thought of a monster crawling toward him, teeth bared, claws unsheathed, eyes ablaze and livid, waiting patiently to pounce upon him the minute his eyes closed, was equitable to that of an adrenaline shot.

He feared too much for his life to fall asleep, to be caught alone. Yet every nerve and fiber beneath the pale surface of his skin writhed and pleaded for rest. With his mind torn between the dire needs of both his consciousness and unconsciousness, what was an exhausted and terrified 14 year old to do?

"Hope? Why are you still awake?"

The low growl of her voice startled him, thus resulting in his little body to achieve a height of nearly ten feet in the air. His head abruptly snapping toward the intrusion of silence, his emerald eyes were able to detect Lightning's silhouette standing mere feet away from him; the pale illumination of the moon illustrating her tired and stern features, as Cadence lay slumbering in her arms.

"You should rest. I know you're tired." She further added as she strode forward, cerulean eyes tediously searching for a spot on the ground to place the girl within her arms upon.

Hope swallowed apprehensively as he observed her locate the exact spot Cadence had been resting on earlier, and by slowly kneeling, she gingerly unwove the girl from her grasp.

"C-Cadence asked me to look after the camp when she went to get you." He mumbled, his gaze veering from the soldier, his tone portraying a conjuration of both shame and embarrassment.

"And I was too scared to fall asleep alone."

Lightning acknowledged his response with a vague nod as she once more rose to her feet, her body pivoting in order to face him.

"I see." Was her contemplative response, her hands leveling upon her hips.

"Well, I'm here now. So go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Though he'd been difficult the first time, Hope easily complied to her suggestion as he sat, his body stretching before shifting downward and onto his side. He muttered a quiet goodnight before his eyes fluttered close, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Upon sensing that both he and Cadence were sound asleep, Lightning allowed a relieved sigh. The soldier acknowledged the fact that despite her exhaustion, rest would not be an available option tonight. Although the PSICOM soldiers had evacuated, more venomous and malicious creatures lingered within the morbid expanse of the Vile Peaks, their bloodlust obscured by the darkness.

Therefore, she'd oblige her innate precautions and stay awake through the remainder of the night. Of course, she was aware that such a tedious and exasperating endeavor may be fruitless, and that it was highly possible that little to no fiend activity could occur. However, considering that she now had two teenage companions, one, mind you, that was a magnet for chaos, Lightning Farron declined the probability of leaving the groups safety to chance. In fact, she'd prefer too much rather keep vigilance every night than allow danger even one gap to seize and manipulate. For as it was, Hope was irrevocably exhausted, and Cadence herself was too fatigued and fragile, with a recuperation period a dire and undisputable need. And though Lightning possessed great agility, strength, and endurance, she would gain little leverage battling a horde of Vile Peak fiends by herself. Yes, it would not only be wise, but it'd be incredibly intelligent and beneficial for her to stay awake.

So with little opposition to deter her decision, the soldier shifted gingerly down onto the corroded soil, her legs folding in a cross legged fashion while her gloved palms cradled her blade. The placating glow of the moon was becoming more diminutive and vague, yet, was still able to bathe the haggard landscape with marvelously eerie precision. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but admire the serenity and tranquility of the atmosphere eloping her, even if the Vile Peaks still retained its ominously horrific quality. However, before she could further ponder the concept, the slithering of arms weaving about her torso had nearly caused her to mirror a height equivalent to that of Hope's jump. Her head abruptly snapping downward toward her torso, she had to voluntarily clench her lips tightly in order to swallow the curses traveling up her windpipe.

There, slumbering peacefully and woven about her waist lay none other than Cadence; her face buried contentedly into the fabric of Lightning's jacket, the subtle rise and decent of her chest illustrating her deep and evened breaths.

"Damn it." The soldier seethed, albeit quietly, as her cobalt eyes narrowed in disdain toward the girl now woven firmly about her midsection.

As if to cruelly humor her woes, Cadence must have sensed her discomfort, and promptly tightened her grasp about Lightning's abdomen unconsciously.

Growling in agitation, she was about to pry the girl off her fatigued and aching body before the quietest and sorrowful of whispers escaped Cadence's course lips.

"Please…. Don't leave me…"

Lightning's intentions immediately diminished, her movements halting.

Cadence once more whimpered in her sleep, her fingers coiling and immersing themselves within the fabric of her coat as the recognizable moisture of tears began to bleed through onto Lightning's skin.

"Please… I need you… I'll be all alone if you go… please, don't…"

_How do the fucked up kids with nightmares always find me? How? How?_

Yet, for reasons unknown to both herself and any deity in the universe, Lightning wasn't deterred by convictions such as anger or annoyance. Rather, though she loathed admitting it, she felt a wave of sympathy cascade through her veins upon witnessing Cadence's pain. In fact, her comrade's behavior mirrored Serah's to a finely etched line in terms of the years that had passed after the death of their parents. Lying within her bed, immersed within her blankets and daunting memories, a 7 year-old Lightning Farron would be roused from her slumber upon hearing her younger siblings agonized wails. Without hesitation or even the slightest inclination of thought, she'd charge out of her room and into that of Serah's across the hall.

Immediately upon her intrusion, Serah would sprint toward her, her frail and petite frame staggering from the weight of her sorrow as the embrace of her sister was the only force able to keep her together. And in such a manner would they remain for seconds, minutes, or even hours, until the deep and labored breaths coursing through Serah's lips would alert Lightning to her sisters slumbering. She'd then proceed to hoist her younger sibling into her arms and carry her back into her bed, and thus cuddle beside her for the rest of the night in order to keep the nightmares away. Unfortunately, though she'd hoped these episodes would be temporary and pass, Lightning had practiced such a ritual for years, even after Serah had breached puberty and began High School. Yet, this mere fact alone was not what disturbed her the most. No. What had truly irritated and agonized the solider was the acknowledgement that she could do nothing to quell the horrid dreams that her sister had, nor eclipse the immense void that'd been left within her heart.

And such inability and failure had only resulted in her continual wallowing within regret and sorrow, which had thus drowned the child within her, and had yielded the adult. No longer would she be Claire Farron, the girl who for hours participated within games of tag football and soccer with the local boys in the neighborhood. No longer would her lips curl into that sincere and gorgeous smile that was identical to her mothers, nor would her cobalt eyes resonate with naïve innocence. Claire and Serah were now orphans, and as the oldest, she had to swallow her childhood aspirations and fantasies in order to allow her sister the life she deserved; even if it meant sacrificing her own. And so it was upon that day of realization, which had been exactly two weeks after their parents had died, that Claire became Lightning.

Lightning radiated brightly, transpiring quickly within a flash before such magnificence withered away. Lightning didn't protect, but it certainly destroyed, which was exactly what she'd done. Dictating with an iron fist, short tempered, and lashing with a cruel and sharp tongue, she'd driven away all who'd wished to muddle wrongly within Serah's life. However, rather than be the barricade that shielded her sister, she'd instead been the fissure that'd grown between them, which ultimately strained and deteriorated their relationship.

_Some sister I turned out to be. I suppose Lightning, the destroyer of all, truly is fitting…_

A disparaged groan roused Lightning from her musings as her weary eyes once more veered toward the distraught girl woven about her.

_Serah, Cadence… I can't protect you from your nightmares…But I…_

Her hands shifting in order to sheath her blade onto the corroded soil beside her, she proceeded to gather Cadence within her arms; the girl's head now lying within the crevasse of her neck, her heated and anguished breaths inflicting chills upon her exposed skin.

_But I can try to make things better. I can try to make the pain go away._

Though her features still distraughtly seethed, Cadence's whimpers had gradually lowered in both volume and occurrence. And as the girl snuggled closer in order to be fully eloped within the soldier's warmth, Lightning couldn't help but slightly smile.

Perhaps, for just this instance, Lightning could truly protect.

* * *

_"Mommy! Please don't go!" I begged frantically, my hazel eyes moist and desperate as my hand clasped tightly onto hers, my other broken and within a cast._

_Although it'd been two weeks since my father's intoxicated assault against both my mother and I, the swelling and bruising adorning the skin of my jaw and left eye hadn't soothed; thus resulting in my kindergarten teacher to take notice and begin interrogating me. For reasons unexplainable, I had lied, and shifted the cause of my injuries onto that of falling off my bike and rough housing with the neighborhood boys. Of course, even as a 6 year-old, I could tell Mrs. Scarlett wasn't convinced, yet had allowed my fabrication as a probable excuse regardless before ushering me back out onto the playground for recess. _

_I had heaved a sigh of relief upon feeling the cool breeze of October kiss my skin, however, my respite had been brief. For once the realization that I could only lie for so long had dawned upon me, horror had immediately swallowed me whole. What would happen if Mrs. Scarlett, my principle, or even the police found about what was happening at home? Would dad be arrested? Would mom and I have to move? Where would we go? How would we survive?_

_The wheels of my mind churned and thrived, yet no answer could be configured amid the confusion. Despite the resentment for what my father had done to me, I was terrified at the prospect of losing him forever. Because he was still my father, even if the alcohol had diluted his rationality and construed his love for me. He was still the man underneath the intoxicated rage and hate that had once woke up with me early on Saturdays to watch SpongeBob and Fairly Odd Parents; he was still the man that allowed me to sit on his shoulders when we went on family walks, and even pushed me really high on the swings at the local park._

_He was my father, and even if he did beat me to a bloody pulp and curse my existence, I loved him unconditionally. And I was waiting for him to get better and come back to me, as the man he was before he'd lost his job and had become wrought by sadness and frustration. _

_Mom had been waiting for him too. I could see it in her eyes when she'd walk by the couch and stare at him in his alcohol induced stupor. She missed her husband, her true love, her high school sweet heart. Often she'd recount stories from how they'd first met in school, and even to when he'd jumped on stage at an Aerosmith concert and proposed to her in front of millions of people. Dad was my mother's knight in shining armor, the encyclopedic definition of perfection and true love. Yet, with her distraught and exhausted tongue referencing in the past tense, she'd talked of him as if he was already dead and long gone. _

_And I suppose in a sense that he was. _

_My mother's thumbs grazing my bruised cheeks aroused me from my musings._

_"I'll be back baby, I promise." She whispered softly, her fingers delicately and affectionately cleansing my skin of tears._

_"But I'll be alone with him! What if he—"_

_"Remember what I told you: run out the door and go to Mrs. Hick's downstairs to use her phone to call the police. Don't let him touch you or get near you."_

_"Mommy…"_

_Her hands descended from my face as they gravitated toward my arms, thus lulling me into her embrace. The aroma of cherry blossom and hazel filled my nostrils, and the abundant warmth and security that radiated from her body subdued my whimpers and quivering. _

_"I'll come back baby. I promise. I'll never abandon you."_

_She unwove me from the comfort of her arms and held me at an arm's length, her cobalt eyes absorbing me in meticulous detail as if it could possibly be the last glimpse she'd ever get._

_"I love you Cadence."_

_And with that last utterance, her clasp unfastened from my forearms. She straightened herself onto her feet, pivoted, grabbed her coat and keys, then left. For the next few minutes that followed, I did not move one inch from my spot. Even after the echo of her footsteps had faded, along with the shuffling of her fleece coat onto her petite frame, I still remained. I suppose that I had hoped she'd change her mind and turn around, her senses sharply bludgeoning her and thus prompting her quick return to retrieve me. Or, perhaps the reason to which I had still stood there, staring longingly toward the decrepit door that separated my dauntingly horrid reality from the embrace of the universe outside, was the disbelief that she had identified me as "Cadence"._

_Though my father had informed me of my mother's gradual transition to my first name from my middle, I still found myself in both awe and terror. Why had my mom been inclined to address me as Cadence? Why not Amelia? And where had she been going? What was she planning? _

_The disgruntled snores of my father reverberating from the living room aroused me from my thoughts. As long as I stood within the vicinity of his drunken stupor, I was in great danger, and faced imminent harm onto myself. And I certainly was in no position to be sporting anymore black eyes and busted lips. So quickly, albeit quietly, I retreated to the safe haven of my room, my father idle and apparently devoid of life as I gingerly trudged past. The door to my bedroom, unfortunately, was beyond any hope of salvaging, thus allowing my room to remain revealed to all those that walked past. Yet despite my father's violently intoxicated escapades, I hadn't found it as too much of a bother. I'd always been a rather open person, who was not privy to privacy or being alone. The only exception, of course, would be that of my dad, and so long as he remained outside of my room, I'd be perfectly content. _

_Crawling into my bed and immersing myself within my covers, my weary eyes veered toward the window portraying the havocked world outside. It'd been raining since earlier that afternoon, and unfortunately, the downpour had only continued to heavily cascade downward from the grey skies. The faint roar of thunder echoed in the distance, and for the briefest instant, a flash of lightning thwarted the shadows of my room. Despite my absolute loathing for thunder and rain, I'd always adored lightning. It was marvelously radiant and bright, with its incredible beauty and prowess only available for a fraction of second before it was gone. _

_Lying there, I had wished for nothing more than to become the said element. I wanted my inner strength and determination to glow in an aura around me, to become an impenetrable barrier that'd protect my mother and me from anyone and anything. I wanted to be able to appear and disappear within a blink of an eye, to flow languidly throughout the turbulence of life, and be untouchable._

_I wanted to fight. I wanted to protect and destroy._

_I wanted to be that girl that my mother had addressed me as, courageous and indestructible._

_I wanted to be Cadence._

* * *

Immersed within my unconsciousness, I failed to be wary of the approaching fingers traveling toward my shoulder blade. However, before my weary and disoriented mind could even process the gentle waltz of skin against mine, a sharp and agonizing pain prickled through my body. With a disparaged yelp, my body bolted up right, my confused gaze falling upon a rather indifferent Lightning standing beside me.

"Lightning! What the fuck!" I seethe, my hand extending toward my irritated skin in vain hope of soothing the area with my fingers.

She heaved an exasperated sigh as her cobalt eyes rolled.

"I tried shaking and screaming at you, but it didn't work." Came her defense, her tone so firm and devoid of emotion, it was as if she'd found no fault in her actions.

"So you figured_ pinchin_g me damn hard would work!"

"You're up _aren't_ you?"

I simply just gawked at her.

_Who are you and what have you done to the sweet, nice Lightning that was here last night?_

"Lightning, should we ever hit a major city around here, I will turn you in for abuse." I mumbled, and unable to reach the wounded area on my shoulder, I merely gave up and instead pinched the bridge of my nose in what was either defeat or annoyance.

My statement had roused a scoff from her, complimented by the shake of her head.

"I am that authority, so you best reconsider." She countered, though I couldn't tell if her tone was that of teasing or malice.

_You kinda have to figure at this point that this woman is a raging, homicidal manic. Her intentions are violent, count on it. _

So with little victory to be had, I merely declared her a communist under my breath and proceeded to situate myself onto my feet.

"Did you wake up Hope in a similar way?" I asked, though the words became slightly slurred by my yawn.

"No, a simply nudge was able to suffice." Lightning replied, her toned arms weaving about her chest.

"He doesn't sleep like the dead as you do."

Rather than retort with some crude comment that my fatigued mind could generate, I thought a mere roll of my eyes would be able to portray my frustration easy enough.

_Awh, Lightning made a joke! Har har! Betcha feel so proud of yourself, you ass! _

"Where is Hope anyway?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh, so we have a rest stop nearby?"

"If you consider nature your private toilet."

I couldn't help but inwardly growl, myself a conjuration of annoyance and awe of how our cynicism appeared to build off one another.

"Lightning, I _was_ aware you know."

"I'm sure you were."

The bitter sarcasm in her tone was sharp enough to scathe, yet before I could even manage a counter, the staggering steps of Hope's exhausted form filed into camp. I immediately felt a wave of guilt cascade me in droves as my hazel eyes scrutinized his tiny and lean body, the irritated and purple sacks of worn skin lingering beneath his dull, emerald eyes a sore impossible to miss. I acknowledged that I was more than likely the reason for his exhaustion, since the use of magic, from what I could surmise, must have been an excruciating strain. And Hope's skin was already so pale, with the bones beneath his exterior protruding due to the absence of fat. I was quite positive that he wouldn't be able to heal me so thoroughly next time, and made a mental note to do my best in regards to staying out of the clutches of danger.

_Ha. Good luck with that one bitch._

"Morning Hope!" I say elatedly, myself jogging toward him and ruffling my fingers through his silver locks.

A vague crimson tainted his cheeks upon my display of affection, and he'd only been able to muster a meek smile in response.

"Morning Cadence." He replied, and the exhausted undertone plaguing his voice violently strikes my heart.

"I take it you're feeling better today?"

I halted my actions and removed my fingers from his hair, a sincere smile tugging the corners of my lips.

"Better is an understatement! I feel just like my 7 year-old ADHD self again!"

Behind me I heard Lightning heavily sigh, with the utterance of "_Why me_?" escaping on the exhale of her breath.

_Ha-ha, Lightning. You sure you wanna be stuck with me till the end?_

"Right. Anyways, we've got a lot of ground to cover today." Lightning informed us, her hand extending toward her scabbard to retrieve her blade.

"So let's move."

* * *

Stopping it here! I apologize for the very, very, VERY long time it took to update. Yet, before you murder me, please hear me out.

1.)My Laptop crashed, which made me lose EVERYTHING.

2.)And, it was final's week, which left me absolutely no time to write or sleep.

So, with those facts considered, I do hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. I promise, since it's the summer, I'll do my best to update within a timely fashion.

However, don't expect anything this week since I will be traveling to Pennsylvania and Baltimore and will have no computer access. So I apologize again for that and the fact that this chapter was merely just filler. I promise the next one will be better. ;)

Special thanks to .1990 for editing and support.

Here's also some more sincere thanks to the following reviewers:

-Vamp-Haruka

-Xx AngelDevil Xx

-Jacques0

-Grimmjuchas

-Ricardo v.9.0

-Casey

-Ehatanai

-Mandalore18

-Kirachan

-ishxallxgood

-KHfangirl14

-LowBatteryLife

-Fefisgb13

-Kaireen

-I-En-Tee-Jay

And

-Yuffie Kisa

Whew! I am absolutely delighted at some of the newer reviwers! You guys absolutely rock! I love you all!


	13. Chapter 12: The Way We Talk

After digesting some horrid concoction that Lightning had insisted was a beneficial ration, she, Hope and I began our trek across the expanse. It had appeared as if the sun was nonexistent within the Vile Peaks, as instead, the thick and ominous clouds hovered predominantly about the skies. The air that was once cool and gentle to my skin had become humid, and the breeze itself was just as apparent as the sun; which within context, meant extinct. Inwardly I sighed in annoyance, my hand extending upward to cleanse my brow of the sweat that had manifested there. I'd officially developed an explicit hatred for the Vile Peaks, and swore that if I ever had the power to completely incinerate this morbid expanse, I would.

Yet, if I was ever able to stumble upon this so called immeasurable, destructive force, I'd most likely just declare to hell with this place and teleport back home. Of course, the mere pondering of my native world caused a coiling of knots within my stomach. I wasn't going to lie upon the subject of missing Louisville, for I greatly did. I missed the constant hustle and bustle of city life, whether it be the harmonized chorus of annoyed car horns and swearing of drivers, or the profound aroma of exhaust and cigarette smoke in the air. I missed the familiar curvature of the cracked sidewalks that I'd run upon, as well as the midnight drives with cross country team mates to the Taco Bell off 4th and Broadway.

In essence, I just missed home period, along with absence of monsters that just feverishly enjoyed attacking me. And yes, I was aware that Louisville wasn't exactly the safest place either, hence the whole bum episode that had triggered mine and Lightning's acquaintance in the first place. However, to be sure, I'd much rather be bothered for whatever amount of change was in my pocket, than have a Thexteron clawing at my flesh.

_Of course, I've always found it ironic that poor bums would target poor college students. Like seriously. What the hell makes them think I've got money? Fuck, it's a good day when I've got maybe 55 cents in my pocket!_

Immersed within my thoughts, I failed to be aware of Lightning stopping in front of me, thus prompting our brief, albeit painful, collision. She shrugged me off and provided me a venomous glare before swiveling her gaze toward the towering crevasse in front of us.

"We'll have to climb upwards in order to keep progressing onward." She spoke, and within the undertone of her voice, there appeared to be a type of loathing resentment toward this particular cliff.

"Let's hope that this is the last time we'll have to scale this damn rock."

My brow coiled in bewilderment.

"The_ last_ time?" I ventured, although I was hesitant due to the slightest inkling that I had been the cause of the constant ups and downs made upon this mountain.

"Let's just say that the guilt from our argument made me backtrack." Lightning replied, and though her gaze remained focused upon the crevasse, I could perceive the sincerity in her tone.

_Lightning's capable of guilt!_

"But that_ doesn't_ mean you can argue with me all the time and expect me to kiss your ass. That was your only chance."

_AND humor! _

Both Hope and I could only gawk at her as she slightly pivoted to face us, a mischievous glow resonating in her cobalt eyes.

"Same goes for you Hope."

Her words roused him out of his dazed stupor, yet before either of us could try to perhaps jest back, the flicker of playfulness within her eyes dissipated just as quickly as it appeared.

"Time to move."

As she strode forward and began to scrutinize the crevasses face for footholds, I pulled Hope toward me and whispered in his ear.

"Hope, do you ever wonder if sometimes, we're traveling with a psychotic lunatic?"

He heaved a weary sigh as he simply shook his head.

"I don't think she's crazy." He mumbled, his emerald eyes observing in astonishment as Lightning began to climb upward.

"I think her emotional spurts are normal…. _Somewhat_."

"Eh, I'm ruling her as a bipolar mental case."

An exasperated and somewhat strained growl echoed above us.

"Do neither of you understand the word _move_?" she chided, her tone just as menacing from her midway position upon the cliff.

Hope stiffened and gulped apprehensively, whereas I could only shrug my shoulders.

"I used to know Light, but I might need a dictionary to refresh." I retorted imprudently, and I could feel Hope's incredulous eyes gazing toward me.

Even at a distance, I was able to witness the agitation marring her beautiful complexion.

"Should I come down there and _remind_ you then?" Lightning thundered, and within an instant, I could feel Hope situating himself behind me, his thin and fatigued body quivering.

_Oh yes Lightning, please come down here and make me understand. Rawr._

_… … Wait, did I __**really **__just think that?_

Her body gradually beginning to descend roused me back to reality, and quickly shaking my head to gather myself from that rather suggestive and embarrassing thought, I warily sighed.

"I was _kidding_ Light…" I muttered, and immediately, she halted.

"Jeez, you take the fun out of _everything_."

It was now her own turn to heave a groan, although it was mostly construed by exasperation.

"Climbing a cliff isn't particularly _supposed_ to be fun." Lightning growled, and her infuriated tone conveyed her rapidly dwindling patience.

"It _could_ be if you gave it a chance!"

"Why the _hell_ would I even consider doing such a ridiculous thing?"

"You'd do it because you need a bit of excitement in this otherwise dull place! I mean honestly, the game 'I Spy' would be pointless to play!"

"_I Spy_?"

"You know, the game where one person spots something, and the other has to guess what it is?"

"… … … …"

"OMFG, YOU _REALLY_ **ARE** A FRICKIN' COMMUNIST!"

"_**What **_did you just say!"

_Oh snap…_

Lightning portrayed her moniker with great finesse as she propelled herself off the crevasse face and toward the ground; the corroded soil quaking as her leather buckled boots landed. Without the slightest inclination of hesitation, I pivoted on my heels and began to run, my hands having firmly clasped Hope's shoulders as I pulled him with me.

Though I didn't possess my watch, I'd wager that about 15 minutes was spent sprinting relentlessly about the Vile Peaks, as Hope and I desperately swiveled and swerved in order t o escape Lightning's Blaze Edge. Eventually, she was able to capture us, since my still fatigued body wasn't able to sustain Hope's added weight. Of course, whether or not it was due to his age and still promising future ahead, or even the fact that he had done absolutely nothing, Hope was spared as I was dealt a fierce thrashing.

_In the good words of The Monty Python series, I was sacked._

But, perhaps the term 'thrashing' was a bit of an exaggeration, for when all was said and done, I had indeed escaped with my life intact. Unfortunately, however, I couldn't say the same for the back of my head and my pride, for it had been shattered in the instant that Lightning's knuckles had impacted my skull.

_Let's just say that it'd probably take 10 Tylenol to cure this headache. It's just too bad there isn't a pill to recover my dignity. _

After retrieving our breaths, the three of us began our trek back, once more, toward the harrowing and horridly decrepit cliff. Lightning had taken point and walked quite a distance ahead of Hope and I, her strides fueled by what I could only assume was agitation as the faint mumble of inaudible curses filtered through her lips. Meanwhile, I could only inwardly swallow my disparaged moans while my left hand cradled the back of my head, my fingers absorbing the throbbing heat of the irritated skin that surely was beginning to form a bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Hope asked, his emerald eyes gazing ruefully toward me.

Upon his inquiry, I could only slightly tilt my head toward him.

"Like a bitch…" I replied, my features contorting into a grimace upon the unprecedented movement.

"But, I've come to accept it as Lightning's crude, sadistic portrayal of affection."

He faintly chuckled at my response, his head merely shaking.

"If _you_ say so." He muttered, his gaze veering toward the infuriated silhouette of Lightning stalking ahead.

"She must really care a lot of it hurts that badly."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth upon the conclusion of his thought, the irony greatly humorous within its own context.

"I suppose Hope. I suppose."

Within minutes, we had again arrived at the base of the morbid crevasse. Body rigid and tense, Lightning pivoted to face us; her ocean eyes narrowed and resonating with the all too familiar tint of annoyance.

"Now, before we climb…" she began, her tone scathing and bitter to the sound, "…is there anything_ else_ that is going to be an issue in terms of vocabulary?"

Had it not been for the lethally murderous glare she'd directed toward me, I surely would've fallen to my knees in laughter at the unsubtle warning of her inclination. However, due to my desire to not be parading around the Vile Peaks without further reprimanding, I quickly swallowed any shred of laughter before it could crawl up my windpipe. Upon the nonexistent objections she received, Lightning allowed a vague nod before turning to once more conquer the torrents of contorted rock. Yet, it was once the gloved palm of her right hand grappled the cliffs surface could I not help but unceremoniously spew word vomit.

"Lightning, I'm afraid of heights!"

She immediately halted the transaction, her exasperated gaze veering incredulously toward me.

"_Pardon_?"

I warily sighed and nodded to confirm the absurdity of my statement.

"It's true, honestly!" I told her, and unweaving my clasp from my head, my hand descended downward to apprehensively fiddle with the worn hem of my plaid vest.

"That's why I begged you to hold on when we were dangling for our lives off the bridge. I've always been terrified of being too high up."

As she began to furiously shake her head and once more step away from cliff, I could feel Hope's confused gaze scrutinizing me.

"Bridge?"

Yet before I could answer him, Lightning hastily silenced him with a malevolent glare.

"Yes, the one up further on the trail." She deadpanned, and the malicious venom saturating her words was enough to quell his curiosity.

"_Why_ didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because it's kinda hard to carry a conversation when I'm running away from you trying to kill me?"

She exhaled an aggravated breath as her left hand reached upward to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"_Cadence_…" Lightning growled, her tone a desperate yet irate plea.

My lips coiled into a frown as I could only gaze at her with sincere, apologetic eyes at the imposed inconvenience.

"I know… I'm really sorry…"

And I was, for as much as I gained comedic pleasure from grating her nerves, I in no way adored being a nuisance. However, it appeared as if my juvenile behavior was only resulting in Lightning to regret her decision to come back for me, and I inwardly feared she'd truly consider abandoning me this time for good. And of course, I acknowledged the aspect that she had indeed promised that no matter how horrid or agonizing the circumstances were, we'd persevere. But I wasn't gullibly naïve, for I knew that everything, no matter how sincere or concretely firm, was subject to change. And unfortunately, such a concept was hard learned from a year of being the cushion for alcoholic profanities and violence.

"Perhaps there's another way around?" Hope ventured, and the abundance of sincerity dripping from his suggestion made my heart melt.

_Awh, Hope…He's like the picture perfect little brother…._

_…Right…I'd wager that in a couple days, he'll become an annoying brat._

_Who are you and what the hell kind of closet did you crawl out of?_

_…Um, your imagination perhaps?_

_Wow, that was so SpongeBob, and SO first grade…._

_You know its true bitch, don't hate!_

"As much as that could be an option, this is the only way…" Lightning replied, her fingers unfastening from the bridge of her nose and gradually slithering downward to rest upon her hip.

"…And I'm afraid that we're going to have to scale it."

I anxiously gulped and unconsciously stepped backward, my weary and horrified hazel eyes gazing toward the towering structure before us.

_It's not really even that I despise heights… it's what always happens when I'm high up._

_Oh come on, that's just coincidental!_

_Are you for fucking serious? Let's spin it quick, yeah? Hanging off a bridge: Got me here. Climbing up a heap of shrapnel: turned me into an L'Cie. Now tell me, is anything starting to sound like it's adding up?_

_You're completely paranoid._

_You'd be too if a stationary statue suddenly came to life, pinched your neck, and left a hickey like tumor with a curse._

_Oh Lord…_

"I'm sure it won't be too bad…" Hope assured me, yet the confidence within his words did nothing to thwart my hesitance.

"What's more, it's not that hard to climb. If I can do it, I bet you can too."

If I could've simply kissed the boy without the affectionate action being established as statutory rape, I would've genuinely done so out of gratitude for his encouragement. Fortunately, however, I possessed incredible self restraint, and immediately dismissed the compulsion. Of course, despite the fact that I had indeed chosen to reject my display of impulsive adoration, one aspect of this situation still remained the same: I was absolutely terrified of heights, and now, ironically, in order to advance onward, I had to confront this issue head on.

Although I could perhaps will my body to physically move, that did not mean under any pretense that my_ mind_ would permit it. In fact, the mere concept in and within itself was _absolute_ **taboo**. Yet, in my defense, how _could_ I be at fault? How was_ I_ to be reprimanded for my fear, when it was roused by the conquest of rescuing my kite from a tree at age five? Now yes, you may laugh. You may sneer, may scoff, may even simply _shake_ your head and walk in the other direction. However, may it be said with the utmost clarity that a kite taken hostage by hostile, maple tree branches was a tragic misfortune that couldn't go without hope of salvation. Furthermore, being the naïve five year old that I was, I failed to assess the great height difference between the said branches and the ground itself; which thus, resulted in the foolish thought that I could simply retrieve it myself.

And, as I'm sure anyone could surmise, the journey that had been forged by my purest desire to gain my kite's redemption, had equated to my own demise. For although I had indeed managed to crawl my way upward and remove the leaves that had clasped the Kites tail thread, I'd failed to recognize my waning balance, as well as the trembling of the feeble tree limb that supported me. Therefore, it was no surprise that the said branch snapped underneath my weight. Therefore, it was no surprise that as I fell, the air became compressed from my lungs, and the skin of my knees seethed from the contact with the bark. And therefore, it was no surprise that as I lay there in a bruised, bloodied, and wailing heap, that my kite wasn't retrieved until later that evening by my father, and that my fear of anything being above my head had been born.

Of course, whether or not I could recount this heart wrenching tale to Lightning and expect to receive any mercy was a whole different matter entirely. For as I had stood there, wallowing and reflecting in the memories that had been aroused upon the mere gawking at the crevasse face, those icy, cobalt eyes had been scrutinizing me intently; the gears concealed beneath that rigid mask formulating an unknown scheme. What could she have been plotting, I had the vaguest clue. However, I was quite positive that through some manner or another, Lightning would undoubtedly get my sorry ass up that cliff. And I had the strongest suspicion that the use of physical force would definitely be one of her tactics.

"Cadence…" Lightning began, her posture straightening, with her fingers tightening upon the denim fabric of her skirt.

My head snapped toward the stern hum of her voice, my brow slightly coiling.

"What I'm about to do, you're going to greatly hate…" she continued, and upon the removal of her gloved palms from her hips, she took one long step toward me.

Instinctively, I once more stepped backward upon her inching forward, and I could feel the horror bubbling within my stomach.

"But trust me…" Lightning concluded, and just as a skillful and calculating opponent would, she advanced another step to close the impending gap.

"It is for your own good."

And within the instance that I'd blinked, she was upon me. Lightning truly did live up to her namesake with her great speed and agility, and as her fingers clasped my forearms and propelled me upward, my head throbbed from the dizzying whirl of the movement. The soldier also, as I had speculated, was entirely composed of compacted and solid muscle, which thus explained my agonized groan from impacting the width of her broad shoulder. Yet, rather than fully complete the upheaval and throw me downward, she instead held me tightly in place. Stomach aching and chest heaving in order to regain my breath from the violent compression, it took me only a fraction of a second to realize her intentions.

"_LIGHTNING_!" I screeched, and I immediately began writhing with her grasp.

"PUT ME_ DOWN_ DAMNIT! LIGHTNING, I'M SERIOUS! PUT ME DOWN _NOW_!"

Though it may have been faint, I could've sworn I heard her snickering at my misfortune.

"Afraid I can't." she replied, her tone comprised of so much indifference, that my skin crawled with both infuriation and dread as a result.

"This is the only way I can get you up there, since I'm fully aware of the fact that you won't climb up the cliff yourself."

An agitated and revolted growl escaped my lips as I continued my desperate struggle for freedom. My fingers clawed at the white fabric cloaking her shoulder blades with a feverish passion, and my legs pumped and thrashed, yet it did nothing. Rather, Lightning's clasp had only intensified as she pivoted and began to walk back toward the cliff; her apathy as solid as the torrents of stone contorting the crevasses face.

"Coming Hope?" She asked, although I could observe by that of his confused expression that he was either hesitant, or unable to hear her inclination due to my constant screaming.

"_HOPE_! _STOP_ HER!" I pleaded, and with poor and limited precision, I vainly attempted to reach him with my flailing arms.

"SHE'S GONE _COMPLETELY_ MAD! _PLEASE_! _HOOOPPPPPEEEEEE_!"

Yet even if Hope had possessed the strength to remove my writhing body from her gloved clutches, it was too late. For no sooner had I been approached and apprehended within Lightning's grasp, that she'd already began grappling the corroded rock and moving upward; thus effectively and effortlessly forcing me to challenge and defy my fear. Of course, whether or not her perception of coercion could be interpreted as successful or sadistic, was still an issue that was quite debatable. Though, despite this, one thing was for certain: no word within the context of proper human language could accurately describe how both livid and frightened I was.

"_LIGHTNING_!" I wailed, and upon realizing the increasing distance between us and the ground, I finally gathered the sense to stop thrashing and hold on tightly with all my strength.

However, this was a difficult task within itself, since I quite literally was still stuck on Lightning's shoulder. What's more, the pain from my stomach being compressed onto the said broad shoulder was utterly unbearable, and with every inch she scaled upward, I could feel myself tittering off. My only comfort, though minor, was that I had managed to fasten my arms securely under her breasts in order to hold myself in place. So with my legs folded and still, and eyes clamped shut, Lightning's rhythmic heartbeat and permeating lavender scent were the only things keeping my heart from exploding in my chest. That, and perhaps the fact that if I'd fall, Hope would, without doubt, catch me and keep me safe from the crazed woman carrying me.

_I can't believe this is happening to me…_

_Hey, look at the bright side! At least you're almost cropping a feel of those magnificently, wonderful and full—_

_SERIOUSLY! Where the hell did you REALLY come from?_

_I told you, I came from the deep, dark inner layers of your mind!_

_Bullshit! I may swear like a sailor and use my fair share of, "That's what she/he said", but my mind NEVER wanders that far!_

_Right, keep yourself in denial. You know she's got a nice bod. _

_…You know, right now, I really wouldn't mind it if Lightning just let me go and threw me off this cliff…_

Engrossed within my mental deliberation, I'd been oblivious to the fact that Lightning had successfully scaled the crevasse, and was now in the process of detaching my horror stricken body from hers.

"Cadence, we're at the top now." She told me, and I could feel her thin and delicate fingers clawing at the clamp I'd formed beneath her breasts.

"So let go, and get down."

My response to her statement was the tightening of my grip, along with a furious shake of my head.

"No! Your ass is carrying me for what you did!" I replied angrily, and with distress did I discover that I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

"That was scary as hell! And now, thanks to you, I'll be scarred for the rest of my life!"

Her hands fell from mine in exasperation as she heaved a sigh, and inwardly, I laughed upon my body falling with the exhalation of air.

"How old are you again?" Lightning retorted, her tone conveying no sympathy what so ever in regards to what she'd done.

"You're acting like a child. Get off me."

"Yeah, well, you're acting like an arse!" I countered venomously, and to emphasize and demonstrate my resentment, I provided Lightning a swift, albeit light, kick to the shin as I jumped down from her shoulder.

Unfortunately, however, my strength was laughable at best, which explained the soldiers annoyed rather than pained expression. Her ocean eyes rolled as her head merely shook, and I couldn't help but gulp nervously upon observing her step toward me.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" Lightning asked crudely, and as her arms folded firmly over her chest, she bestowed upon me a scathing look that was equivalent to that of a mother scolding a child.

Now normally, whether it was due to my competitive nature or mere stupidity, I would've gladly humored her inclination and snapped back at her with all the vulgar slurs and insults that my mind could conjure. However, the whole excursion within itself had severely exhausted my capabilities of mouthing off, and to be quite frank, I didn't have the patience to spar with Lightning. If anything, I'd desired nothing more at that moment than to merely curl up behind a corroded boulder of some sort and simply sleep. Because as it was, I still retained the symptoms of fatigue and lightheadedness from my previous wounds, despite the hours of rest I'd acquired, and Hope's meticulous healing. And unfortunately, due to the entire asinine concept of forcefully hauling my ass up a cliff, my discomforts hadn't lessened in the slightest as a result. In fact, I'd happily wager on my heap of shrapnel that was once my precious Ford Focus, that Lightning's tactics had only caused me more misery than originally thought possible.

_I still say that you're looking at this situation far too negatively._

_You know what, you're right. Having my ass hauled up God knows how many feet isn't so bad._

_Is that sarcasm I detect?_

_Is the fact that you're an ass easily detectable?_

_…fuck you._

Therefore, I'd decided it would be best to allow indifference to dictate my actions for now as I merely retaliated with my own gaze toward Lightning, although mine was devoid of animosity.

"Yes, I'm done being a kid Light." I mumbled, my words escaping on a shallow exhale of air.

"You win. Happy?"

Surprise eclipsed her features upon my easy submission, yet before she could question my sudden lapse of stubbornness, Hope had finally emerged from atop the cliffs ledge. Perspiring heavily and gasping for air, he wearily approached both Lightning and I; his emerald eyes warily analyzing our expressions so as to determine whether or not it was safe to intrude.

"Well, we made it…" he said happily, his body leaning forward as his hands rested upon his knees, sweat trickling down his brow.

I feigned a smile as I walked toward him, my hand briskly patting his shoulder in what only could be assumed as a sign of joy or agreement.

"Amazingly we did." I replied, and I shifted my hand up toward his sliver locks as he straightened.

"You gonna make it kid?"

He chuckled faintly and nodded.

"I'll manage." He responded, and I withdrew my fingers from his hair.

"Cause it's not a matter if you can or can't. You just do it."

A proud smile tugged at the corners of mouth as my gaze veered from him onto Lightning, only to discover her portraying a grin similar to mine.

"Well said Hope." She stated, and strangely, there appeared to be subtle taint of admiration within the undertone of her voice.

"You're finally learning."

Crimson lathered the normally pale skin of his cheeks, as his hands traveled downward and wove themselves within the pockets of his jade khakis.

"Thanks Light."

Of course, my hazel eyes could only roll as a result of the touchy feely moment the two were sharing.

_Oh yes. We definitely need another psychotic, miniature Lightning running about._

_Ooh, someone's upset._

_Pardon?_

_You're jealous._

_Me? __**Jealous**__? That's __**rape**__ you sicko. Why would I be envious of that type of relationship?_

_Ew, you're gross! I meant that you're jealous about the attention. _

_Oh yes, oh so jealous._

_You __**really**__ need to get over this denial shit. _

_And you really need to get the __**FUCK**__ OUT OF MY HEAD!_

My mood already sour due to my exhaustion and horrifying confrontation with heights, the inner deliberation within my head hadn't in the least benefitted my current situation. I diligently tried, though in vain, to conceal the agitated scowl that was gradually beginning to seethe through the constricted cracks of my black expression. But alas, with little success to be had, I simply decided it'd be wiser to pivot and start walking rather than merely stand there and grimace like a sadistic moron. And of course, being the ever so vigilant soldier that she was, Lightning was quick to notice my abrupt and unsubtle departure.

"And where are you headed?" came the familiar harsh drone of her voice, yet rather than yield like I'd usually do due to her firm tone, I continued onward.

"I'm headed out of here." I replied, although my statement more or less came out like a yell due to the increasing distance I was placing between us.

"Isn't that the common goal here?"

I could've sworn I'd heard her click her tongue and sigh in annoyance, however, I paid it no mind and kept my pace. Yet, it came as no surprise when the feather light steps of Lightning's buckled boots appeared beside me and matched my stride; and although I attempted to avoid her gaze, my skin still became inflamed with goose bumps upon feeling the icy stare of those turbulent, ocean eyes.

"Do you intentionally try to be a pain?" she demanded, though I found it difficult to deter if she was teasing me, or being absolutely serious.

However, whether it was due to my exhaustion, or perhaps dwindling patience, I'd opted to take my chances and play roulette with Lightning's various temperaments.

"Yup, it's my life's dream Light." I responded coyly, and my victory came from the exasperated shake of her head, as well as the faintest of chuckles.

* * *

The morbid expanse of the Peaks was truly as Vile as it was harrowingly long. For it appeared that despite all the ground we managed to cover, there was always some thousand odd feet left to trek upon steep hills, or through shrapnel composed tunnels. And, as it was expected, formidably agile and strong fiends, with occasional PSICOM soldier confrontations, complimented all the turns and climbs of our trail. Fortunately, the addition of Hope with his incredible magic abilities within our party had allowed a tremendous advantage against a majority of our opponents, which thus made many of the encounters painless and quick. Yet, to be sure, there were unfortunately the rare battles that took tedious, strategic planning, with constant thrashing that was taken equally on both sides.

But alas, as stated before, Hope was the miracle worker of our ensemble, and any agonizing scratch, burn, or broken bone could be mended and soothed at the gentle grazing of his gloved fingers. Therefore, it wouldn't be an exaggeration within the least to admit that it was because of his honest and eager efforts, that we were still alive. Of course, Lightning wasn't without her due credit either. In fact, despite the numerous battles we engaged ourselves within, the soldier for the most part greatly emphasized discretion. Stealth, as she'd reiterated, was not only a vital element to our survival, but to that of preemptive assaults and successful counters against our adversaries. And it was due to such tactics that we could not only save ourselves the tedious hassle, but also secure hasty victories for the encounters of which we couldn't avoid.

Unfortunately, although I was indeed armed with a magician and a soldier, I myself still was a sorry excuse of a fighter. Now granted, I did have quick hands and feet, which equated to smooth knife work and excellent evasive maneuvers. The Vile Peak fiends were even more nimble and vicious, however, and despite all my attempts to dodge and respond, I for the most part absorbed a majority of the damage dealt within our confrontations. I suppose for the sake of irony, and perhaps humor, getting the shit knocked out of me was my greatest talent.

_Damn it! I'm too young for this bullshit!_

_You know, you could be Lightning's princess in shining armor._

_Um, yeah, about that, how about you, 1.) shut the fuck up. And 2.) I don't exactly have any damn armor._

_Well duh. That's the part you fantasize about! _

_Oh God… first you allege that I'm a lesbian, and NOW you're suggesting that I should have wet dreams? Who the fuck are you?_

_Your FATHER! :O_

_Damn you, you fucking communist! You just ruined the epicness of Star Wars!_

_But I thought Lightning was your communist?_

_Yeah, and Luke made out with his own sister!_

_MUHAH! You DIDN'T deny it!_

_Duh you shithead, of course I didn't. Lightning IS a communist. _

_But she's YOUR communist. :D_

_AWH, FOR THE LOVE OF-!_

"You truly are a magnet for danger, aren't you?" Lightning sighed, her weight situated upon that of her right leg as her ocean eyes observed Hope tediously healing some flesh wounds upon my arms.

Astonishingly enough, I was able to manage a smile as my weary and pained gaze veered toward her.

"I suppose." I replied, though the words escape on a hiss of air through clenched teeth upon the seething, burning sensation of my charred skin weaving back together.

"I guess there's something about my blood that just really makes these monsters tick."

She merely scoffed in response as her head shook.

"You're such a smart ass."

"I love you too, Lightning."

She once more released an exasperated growl before pivoting on her heels and walking a ways ahead of us.

"You really do like to fight with each other, don't you?" Hope asked, a conjuration of empathy and confusion marring his features.

I merely shrug my shoulders in response.

"It's not that I absolutely LOVE to, it's just how it kinda happens." I replied, and upon observing the flesh wounds being reduced to faint scratches on my arms, Hope retracts his hands.

"We just clash a lot. I suppose it has to deal with the fact that she has a stick shoved up her ass, and I'm just easy going."

Hope sighs and shakes his head before helping me onto my feet, his emerald eyes resonating with concern.

"Just watch yourself Cadence. I don't want Lightning killing you." He told me, yet the mischievousness rolling off his tongue removed the inclination of danger in his statement.

A laugh crawls up my windpipe at that.

"She can try, but truth is, I'm faster." I assure him, and emphasize my confidence, I wink at him and smile.

A chuckle is all he can attribute to a decent response, and with myself healed, we both decide to emulate Lightning's steps and follow her path.

* * *

Long time no see indeed! I apologize at how late this chapter is. In all honesty, internet was IMPOSSIBLE to get back home, and despite the fact that a majority of this chapter was already typed, there was little I could do in terms of updating.

That, and college is upon me once again, so moving in and getting back into synch with classes has kept me busy. However, I'm confident that now since I have internet, I'll be able to update back at a reasonable pace.

My sincerest thanks goes to Baby Capri for looking at this chapter in its earliest stages and urging me to go forward.

An even more sincere thank you goes to the following:

-Dennis from facebook

-Janet Cline

-Ehatanai

-BlazeFireSaber

-Kaireen

-Jacques0

-Puppyfriend

-Vamp-Haruka

-X x AngelDevil x X

-Grimmjuchas

-Ricardo v.9.0

-Casey

-Mandalore18

-ishxallxgood

-khfangirl14

-Lowbatterylife

-fefisgbf13

-The Remster

-Johan07

-Yuffiekisa

The reviews are absolutely wonderful. I read each and every one of them, and am so delighted that everyone has enjoyed the story thus far. I'll continue to work hard.

Happy Labor Day my loves! Be safe and have fun!

P.S. For anyone who is a TNT lover, the new series Rizzoli and Isles is fucking AWESOME! I highly recommend the show to any fan of Bones or NCIS.

That, and Angie Harmon who plays Jane is just damn fine. Oh, the things I'd do that woman…. ;)

Lol.

Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!


End file.
